All Alone  Well Almost
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: After waking up one morning to find that everyone has disappeared Tsukune is left alone with Kokoa as a twisted game begins. With their world at stake, what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 1

Tsukune woke up slightly dazed. His alarm had been blaring for the past thirty minutes and it was only now that he had managed to force himself awake.

"Crap!" Tsukune cried out as he saw the time.

Quickly jumping out of bed he ran into his shower and turned it on. Making sure to clean himself swiftly. He then proceeded to grab a small amount of food and exited his room, making his way down towards the school itself.

"Hmm, it sure is quiet today" Tsukune commented as he continued walking towards the school. "I mean usually I've been jumped by either Kurumu or Mizore at this point."

It was then that Tsukune realised what was wrong. There was absolutely no one around. The campus seemed to have been vacated leaving only him still on the grounds.

"What happened to everyone?" Tsukune questioned as he continued to walk towards the school. It then struck him that he should be going to find the headmaster first.

After all, the headmaster rarely ever left the grounds so he should still be around. Feeling good about this hunch he shifted his direction from the school to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Entering into the empty hallway that lead to the headmaster's office, Tsukune could tell that his mission was going to be a failure. Pushing forwards anyways he proceeded to the door and knocked twice on it. Much to his disappointment it opened without any issues revealing an empty room that had seemed to already be torn apart.

Holes were apparent in a large portion of the room and it seemed as if there had at least been a struggle in here at some point seeing as there was fresh blood splattered across the ground. Refraining from gagging at the awful stench that suddenly permeated his senses Tsukune backed out of the office and made to leave the building.

As soon as he exited the office Tsukune heard what sounded like someone running behind him and he instantly flipped around to see whoever was running. When no one was made visible to him he relented and changed his objective. Now he needed to check the school and see if there was anyone still in there. Satisfied with his current decision Tsukune made his way back to the school.

* * *

Starting with his homeroom, Tsukune checked every single room that was around him to no avail. There were signs of slight struggles, but nothing severe enough to be called serious. He also found that everything was left in its proper places or not there at all, as if none of the other students or faculty at the school even existed. There were no apparent signs of struggle like there was in the headmaster's office which led Tsukune to believe that the damage in there was more recent than he thought originally.

Continuing on to the rest of the first floor classrooms he found some of them completely empty. The Home Economics room was devoid of anything that would detail what it was before (Tsukune actually had to double take when he walked by it). And the washrooms were as pristine as if they had never been used. The cafeteria was still the same and so was everything outside of the building.

After a few hours of this, Tsukune had cleared the ground floor and had only the second and third floor rooms to check through. Deciding to take a quick break he leaned against a wall and slid down till he was seated on the ground. Laying his head against the cool concrete wall, Tsukune began to doze off as he contemplated where everyone else had gotten to.

* * *

"Hey wake up!" a familiar voice called to Tsukune, forcing him awake.

"Wake up now!" the same voice said again as the owner violently shook Tsukune to wake him up.

Focusing his vision Tsukune saw the form of a familiar red head attempting to wake him up.

"Kokoa? You're still here?" Tsukune questioned out loud as the vampire leapt back in slight shock.

"Of course I am. Why on earth would I not be?" she asked haughtily. "I'm more interested in why you managed to stay around while Onee-chan disappeared."

"So they are all gone" Tsukune uttered dejectedly.

Kokoa looked down at the still sitting boy and found her mind beginning to wander before she immediately caught herself and began barking at him again.

"Even Kou-chan is gone. How on earth am I supposed to defend myself without him?" Kokoa continued, eliciting a sigh from Tsukune.

"Kokoa just calm down; with the two of us here we'll be able to work out what happened and get everyone back" Tsukune told the red head as he picked himself up off the floor and looked at the stairway they were near.

"So did you check upstairs at all?" Tsukune asked Kokoa.

"Crap! I didn't even think of doing that" Kokoa replied.

Tsukune smiled kindly as he gestured towards the stairs. "You want to go check?" he asked.

Kokoa reluctantly nodded in consent and Tsukune led her to the second floor where the two of them once again began their search.

* * *

"Hey I found something" Kokoa called out soon after they reached the top floor. "It looks like a trail of blood and a very familiar smelling blood judging from the aroma."

Tsukune rushed over to where Kokoa was crouching and took a look at the blood.

"So should we follow the trail?" Tsukune asked her, only to be glared at as if it was a stupid question.

"Of course we follow it so come along now or else we'll miss whoever left this fresh a trail for us" Kokoa said as she began running down the halls, following the blood.

Tsukune rushed to keep up with her, but in the end was no match for her pure vampire speed and decided to take to speed walking the rest of the way to their destination. That changed when he heard Kokoa scream. Tsukune was not used to the sound, but instantly knew that he needed to get there immediately and bolted down the hallway to meet up with the red head vampire. Upon reaching Kokoa, Tsukune saw what had caused her to scream. Lying across the teacher's desk of that room was a dead student, their blood having been taken and etched across each of the walls with a single sentence repeating over and over.

'The Game is on'

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here is my newest Rosario + Vampire story. This marks the official start of my support for the Tsukune x Kokoa pairing. Please expect most of my stories from now on to fall under that pairing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will review (as it helps give me motivation to continue writing). I noticed the lack of Kokoa stories on FF and decided that I was going to do something about it. Oh and if any of my stories contain even mild amounts of Moka bashing, I apologize as she is not my favourite character. Asides from that I hope you enjoyed and please review. Also look forward to a lot more Kokoa (and Tsukune) based fics from me :). Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V**

Chapter 2

Tsukune sat down inside his homeroom. He and Kokoa had immediately left the clubroom when they found their dead classmate (who turned out to be a first year male from Kokoa's class). Disturbed by what had gone on Tsukune was busy trying to figure out what game had started.

"Don't worry about it" Kokoa suddenly blurted out. "After all if anything gets really bad at least we have a screwed up vampire wannabe with most of our powers and a true blood vampire to deal with whatever is thrown our way."

Tsukune glanced over at the triumphant red head for a moment before turning his gaze away and replying.

"You know that if that was an attempt to encourage I think it failed for both of us."

When Kokoa didn't respond, Tsukune looked back to check what her reaction was only to see that she was facing away from him and trembling slightly.

"Hold on I didn't mean to be so harsh" Tsukune began, panicking that he upset the vampire. "I was just being an idiot."

Kokoa still didn't respond, but continued to tremble slightly as she watched the wall. Realising that this wasn't normal or right Tsukune got up and walked over to the vampire.

"Kokoa are you okay?" Tsukune asked her.

Much to his surprise she stopped trembling and turned to face him. She had been crying and it was clearly evident as to the reason why.

"I knew him" Kokoa said suddenly. "Sure he wasn't the best student or that nice of a guy, but I knew him and now he's dead."

Tsukune could feel the arrogance that Kokoa usually held wash away as she confessed her feelings on the matter.

"I promise you that I will do everything I can to find out what this game is and stop it before anyone else ends up dead" Tsukune told Kokoa as placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

Much to his surprise she didn't retaliate, but just stood there staring at him for a moment before her cheeks turned pink and she pulled away. Returning to her spot in the room Tsukune decided that it would be best to leave her alone for a while and figure out what to do next on his own.

* * *

Tsukune had excused himself from the room and made his way towards the cafeteria. It was beginning to get dark and he was starting to fell nervous that whatever this game was, it was going to start as soon as the lights disappeared.

Entering into the cafeteria Tsukune swiftly made his way to the kitchen and took a quick look for anything safe and edible for both him and Kokoa. Finding some bread and a pack of sandwich meat he grabbed them and left the area. From there he progressed to the janitor's closet that resided on the ground floor and searched out the flashlights he knew would be kept there. Upon acquiring those he quickly made a beeline back for his classroom where he had left Kokoa.

* * *

"Here you go" Tsukune said as he put the food down on one of the desks. "I found some food and a flashlight."

At the last part Kokoa turned her head and glared at Tsukune. It was then that he realised the stupidity of using a flashlight when a vampire could see perfectly in the dark.

"Well it's for me at least" he retorted jokingly, hoping to elicit some verbal response from the girl.

Kokoa just shrugged and walked over to where he had placed the food. Grabbing two pieces of bread and three pieces of the meat Kokoa put them together in a makeshift sandwich and returned to her spot in the room.

Tsukune noticed how standoffish Kokoa had become and decided to leave her alone for the time being. He'd rather not deal with her when she was in a bad mood. After all she was prone to attacking him and now he didn't know what she'd do.

"Okay I'll just be over here if you need me" Tsukune told her before making his way to the back and began blindly scanning over the collection of books.

* * *

It was three hours later by the time Tsukune decided to lead Kokoa out of the school. Despite her earlier claim of not needing the flashlight due to her vision, Tsukune noticed how much she seemed to appreciate as they walked out towards the dorms.

'Must've been thinking the same as me about whatever was going to happen happening in the dark' Tsukune thought before Kokoa suddenly spoke up.

"I think we should go to one of the dorms' main rooms and stay there for the night" Kokoa said to Tsukune.

Tsukune glanced back at Kokoa only to see that she was expertly using the darkness of the night to hide whatever emotions were currently on her face.

"Alright, whichever you choose we'll go to" Tsukune told her with a smile.

Kokoa grumbled a little before answering that they should go to the guys seeing as there would be less issues there then over in the girls (no matter the fact that they were the only two around). Tsukune just agreed and continued to lead Kokoa towards the dorm.

* * *

They were steps away from the dorm when they heard it. It was a weird noise that sounded somewhere in between the movement of a plastic toy and the screech of a being in immense pain.

Immediately swivelling around to see what was out there. Tsukune shined the light every way he possibly could.

"Tsukune I can tell that you heard that, but do you have any idea what that could be?" Kokoa asked causing Tsukune to suddenly panic.

"I'm not quite sure and I'd rather not find out. Let's head into the dorm and stay there for the rest of tonight" Tsukune answered, hoping that his fear wasn't too evident in his voice.

"I'll agree with that one" Kokoa replied as she made her way backwards towards the door and opened it. "We'll want to stay away from whatever that was."

Tsukune nodded in response and followed Kokoa into the building. It was pitch black when they entered, but Kokoa soon found the light that they needed to be able to see and were shocked at what they witnessed.

The entire dorm lounge was a total mess. It looked as if someone had ransacked the place and hadn't found what they were looking for. Everything was spread around across the floor and tables and there was barely anything that hadn't been touched.

"Well, at least whatever did this doesn't seem to be in here anymore" Tsukune said as he set about clearing off the couch for Kokoa. "And you seem to be dozing off on your feet."

Kokoa growled at Tsukune before deciding to help him with the brief cleanup. As soon as that was finished Tsukune signalled for her to lay down on the couch and rest as he continued to clean up the room.

Once Kokoa obliged and seemed to have fallen asleep Tsukune finally spoke up again.

"At least I have someone with me. I don't know how I would've handled this on my own."

Satisfied with his cleaning job he made his way over to the chair on the far side of the room and sat down. As he did this he could hear light sobbing from where Kokoa was sleeping and smiled sadly. He knew that whatever game they were going to face he was not going to let it destroy Kokoa. They would find their friends and bring everything back to normal. But that could wait till the morning as Tsukune fell asleep as well.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews as they helped spawn this second chapter so soon. Just a note that I have is that I will be focusing primarily on this story for the next while. I've noticed that when I focus on a single story at a time they get completed. That does not mean my other stories will not update, but they won't be done as frequently as this one. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review. Till next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 3

Tsukune woke up to the same sound he had heard outside. It was quieter and less obvious, but it was still out there. Glancing over at where Kokoa was sleeping he grinned knowing that at least she was not awake to deal with whatever this noise was.

Getting up and making his way across the room towards the door to their location, he grabbed onto the door handle and turned it slightly. Testing to see what would happen he was not disappointed when the sounds immediately converged on the twisting door knob.

'Okay so whatever is out there cannot get in unless we let it' Tsukune thought as he locked the door again and went back to the chair he was in only moments before. Lying back into the seat he was in Tsukune took note of the movements he noticed outside the window. Deciding that he needed to check on the vampire, Tsukune got up and went over to Kokoa's sleeping form. After assuring himself that she was asleep Tsukune made his way back to the door (after grabbing a flashlight) and exited the building.

* * *

When Tsukune got outside he couldn't see any of the things that had been moving around out here just moments before. Making sure that his flashlight was on Tsukune stepped out a bit further from the building. Still there was nothing that he could see or hear in the immediate area save for his own breaths and the spots where his feet fell. Just as he was about to return to the dorms Tsukune heard the noise again.

"Is there anyone out there? Can I help you at all?" Tsukune asked as he shone the flashlight out into the barren expanse before him.

Once again nothing moved save for the animal life that existed on the campus. Tsukune became quite nervous as he continued to scan the area for whatever made the noise. Still nothing was visible to him.

Finally Tsukune decided to use his training with Moka and began to search for the youki of whatever creature was stalking him. What he felt was an immense wave of youki spilling from three different directions.

"What am I going up against?" Tsukune asked to no one as he continued turning the flashlight in an attempt to find whatever was out there.

Just as he was about to turn his flashlight from the current section he was at he saw what was lurking about. It was a being that looked somewhat like a mannequin and bore a black and white colour scheme*****. Tsukune cautiously stepped towards it and allowed himself to feel the youki of the creature before him. As soon as he did this the same immense wave washed over him and left him momentarily stunned.

This was all the time the creature needed as it leapt towards Tsukune and landed on top of him. This sent Tsukune flying to the ground as the mannequin creature bit deeply into his shoulder. Blood spilt everywhere as Tsukune grit his teeth to prevent a scream from bursting from him. After summing up enough strength he managed to pry the mannequin off of him and send it flying back towards its starting position. Picking himself up as quickly as possible Tsukune grabbed the flashlight and ran. By this time the mannequin creature had recovered and began chasing him.

'I've got to access some of that power' Tsukune thought as he took a look at the holy lock around his wrist. 'This is really going to shorten my life span, but I'm not just going to die here.'

At that moment Tsukune allowed the youki granted to him by Moka to flow through his veins as he accessed the vampiric power he bore. Turning back to face the creature Tsukune suddenly remembered that he had felt three similar youki. This led to his surprise as the other two mannequins jumped him and sent him crashing to the ground.

The vampire blood within Tsukune fuelled his pride at this moment as he suddenly turned on his attackers with a look that would've killed if possible.

"You'll regret having done that to me" Tsukune said darkly as he dropped the flashlight and rushed the two beings that had just jumped him.

As he ran Tsukune managed to rip off the arm of one of the mannequins before grabbing it and sending it flying into the trees that they had approached. Just as he did that the mannequin that first attacked him leapt for another attack. Tsukune easily parried it before crushing in the skull of the monstrosity. Black blood spilt out of the broken mannequin's head as Tsukune turned his attention to the other two.

'I've got to keep it cool or else that ghoul will take over' Tsukune mouthed to himself as he waited to see what the last two mannequin's would do.

Much to Tsukune's surprise they only grabbed the corpse that he had recently created and retreated. Satisfied that they wouldn't be returning he forced the vampire blood to settle before going to pick up the flashlight and return to the dorms. As he walked back Tsukune carefully touched the swiftly healing wound on his right shoulder and let out a brief sigh. He really needed a shower.

* * *

Tsukune was now quite glad that Kokoa had requested the usage of the male dorms. That meant it was easy for Tsukune to silently slip into the building and make his way to his personal room. There he stripped out of the bloody clothes and made his way into the shower letting the nice warm water wash over his tender shoulder.

'I am really thankful for that healing ability' Tsukune thought as he made sure to cleanse the stench of blood off of his body.

Once he was done Tsukune returned to his room and grabbed some fresh clothes, slipping into them immediately. He then proceeded back to the main room and once again checked on the sleeping girl. Kokoa had not moved much at all since he had left her and got into that fight. This was something he was really glad about. He didn't need her getting caught up in that especially in the state she was currently in. Returning to his chair Tsukune lay back and let himself fall asleep once again.

* * *

"Rise and shine Aono!" Kokoa called out, waking Tsukune from his sleep. "I went and found food for us in the kitchen here. I hope you don't mind."

Tsukune blinked the sleep out of his eyes before glancing up at Kokoa who was standing over him wearing an apron.

"What? What time is it?" Tsukune asked as he tried to get a hold of what was going on.

"It's nearly noon dumbass. I woke up about an hour ago and tried to get you up earlier, but you wouldn't respond so I decided to go make something for us to eat" Kokoa said as her face went slightly pink.

"Thanks, that was very kind of you" Tsukune said as a grin appeared on his face.

The two proceeded to the couch Kokoa had slept on the night before and Kokoa presented the food that she had taken the time to prepare. It was a very basic meal of toasted bread and eggs (about the only thing that Kokoa could actually make), but it was enough to satisfy both of them as they wolfed it down.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Tsukune asked as he stood up.

"No problem, go do what you need to then get back. We need to find out our next move from here" Kokoa said distantly.

She was still clearly affected by the discovery of her classmate's death. Tsukune just smiled as he went into the lounge's kitchen and grabbed a knife and a glass. Making his way to the nearby bathroom Tsukune placed the knife down in the sink and carefully placed the knife over his arm.

'I sure hope she appreciates this' Tsukune thought as he sliced down causing his blood to begin to flow towards the cup.

* * *

Kokoa was shocked to see Tsukune return with his arm bandaged and carrying a glass of red liquid.

"Here I think you'll need this" Tsukune said to her as he held out the glass. "I'd rather not have you biting my neck, but I know how much you need blood so here you go."

The red headed vampire was stunned. Tsukune was freely offering his blood to her. He seemed so reluctant when Moka would go after his, but he freely cut his arm just to get her a glass full of his plasma.

Kokoa willingly accepted the glass when she saw Tsukune's expectant face and downed it quickly (yet at the same time savouring it for as long as possible). When she had finished she realised that Tsukune was chuckling as he watched her. Quickly wiping her mouth Kokoa gave him one of her death glares before turning around.

"When did you get cleaned up?" Kokoa asked him.

"Well we are in the male dorms" Tsukune began with a shrug. "And seeing as my room is in the dorms there shouldn't be much trouble for me to have a shower."

Kokoa continued to glare at him as she watched him pick up a few items and come back to her.

"Now take these and go clean yourself up as well" Tsukune said as he handed Kokoa a collection of special spices and a towel.

Kokoa noticed him wince as she swiped them from his outstretched hand, but thought nothing of it at the moment as he passed her the key to his room.

"Make sure to give that back when you're done" Tsukune told her before he left back to the kitchen.

Kokoa nodded silently in response before rushing off to his room. Tsukune glanced back for a moment before pulling out some ice from the freezer and sticking it on his shoulder.

"She doesn't need to know about last night" Tsukune muttered as he went back to his chair and relaxed.

End Chapter 3

**A/N: So there is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Oh and yes Tsukune is unaffected by death due to an incident that I will probably discuss in a prequel to this story. Anyways till next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

*** The mannequins look like the ones from the DMC reboot trailer.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 4

Kokoa was left alone with her thoughts as she prepared her bath. The spices had been placed in the water and she was patiently waiting for the moment that the tub would be filled up completely.

'Why does Tsukune have to be so kind?' Kokoa questioned herself. 'No matter what the situation he's always trying to keep everyone else under control. This is especially since he got back from that excursion to the human world. Why does he do that? It's not like anyone really needs him to do that after all he is a human.'

Kokoa got into the tub once it was ready and let her worries just soak away as she relaxed into the altered water. She would deal with these issues on a later note when she was less stressed out.

* * *

Tsukune had snuck outside. He knew that Kokoa would want to know what he was doing out here so he was truly glad that Moka had forced him to take those spices in case he turned out to have similar weaknesses to a vampire. Now he was able to just go back to where he had fought the night before and investigate the site.

Arriving at the spot Tsukune could see that the signs of struggle were still there. The black blood that had spilt from the mannequin creature was staining the ground and leaving a very disturbing set of patterns. Deciding that he should go deeper into the forest Tsukune silently made his way back into the building and grabbed a flashlight. Exiting just as silently as he entered the young man made his way towards the forest that the things had run off into the night before and turned on the flashlight. He really didn't want to experience another surprise attack so he also began searching out any youki in the area.

Tsukune continued to walk through the area, but was unsuccessful in his search until he stumbled (literally) upon the corpse he had created the night before. However this was no longer as easily recognizable as it had been before. Its left arm was removed and so were a few other parts of it. Tsukune fought back the urges he had to kick the thing and move on as he bent down to take a closer look.

"So the dead are turned into parts" Tsukune muttered as he stood back up and began his way back to the dorms and Kokoa. "Well that's interesting."

* * *

Kokoa was woken up to the sound of knocking. Taking a look at the time she realised that she had fallen asleep in the tub and had been in there for nearly an hour. Quickly leaping out she grabbed the towel Tsukune had acquired for her and wrapped it around her small frame.

"I'll be there in just a minute" she called out, hoping that Tsukune didn't need anything at that moment.

"No worries" Tsukune replied, his voice muffled by the door between them. "I just needed to know if everything was alright."

Kokoa blushed at his worry. No matter what she would say about him she did realise how much he cared about each of his friends. And to seemingly be included in that made her feel safe. However that was something she'd never tell him as it was beneath her to admit that a human made her feel that way at all. Quickly she changed back into her uniform and exited the room to find Tsukune waiting a few doors down.

"Would you like to head over to the girls dorms and pick up some supplies from your room?" Tsukune asked Kokoa as he continued to clutch the flashlight.

Kokoa nodded and worked hard at regaining her arrogant attitude so that he wouldn't suspect anything. With a grin though Tsukune immediately began to make his way to the front door where they would soon head out.

"Tsukune your shoulder, how was it injured?" Kokoa asked as soon as they reached the door.

"I slipped in the shower" Tsukune answered instantly. "It was somewhat dark and I had forgotten to turn on the light and slipped, landing on my shoulder in the process."

Kokoa watched him for a moment before deciding that this was the truth and following him outside. Stepping outside she noticed that it was brighter than it had ever been before on the school grounds.

"Without the chairman here there probably isn't anyone to control the weather so we'll be experiencing all four seasons until they all return" Tsukune told her as he held out an umbrella. "I'd talked with Moka about this before and so I thought I should grab it for you."

Kokoa noticed the awkwardness of the situation they were currently in with Tsukune holding out the umbrella, but with the intensity of the sun she had no other choice and immediately took it from Tsukune.

"Thank you" she mumbled just barely audible for Tsukune to hear.

Giving her a slight wave of acknowledgement Tsukune continued walking forwards towards the girls' dorms.

* * *

The two proceeded into the lounge of the girls dorms and Tsukune noticed that it had not been ransacked the way that the boys had been the night before.

"Apparently whatever tore through the other lounge had no need for this one" Tsukune muttered to himself as Kokoa proceeded upstairs to her room.

Some time after Kokoa had left; Tsukune felt the pulse of a familiar youki. Allowing himself to follow the pulse Tsukune walked up the stairs and proceeded towards a room down the hall opposite of where Kokoa was situated.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Tsukune called out softly as he proceeded towards the room.

When no answer came Tsukune pressed his back against the wall and slowly pushed open the door allowing him to have a look inside. As he did this he knew the room was familiar, he saw pictures strewn everywhere as well as a camera. He also saw piles of laundry with the same style of outfit that Mizore wore on a daily basis.

"Mizore?" Tsukune questioned as he pushed the door open further. As he did this though the thing that he was hoping against became apparent.

Mizore lay dead on her bed, blood drained and used to write on the wall a different sentence then what was found the day before.

Ignoring the blood writing, Tsukune made his way over to the dead girl and placed his hand on her forehead. As he slid his hand across her eyes, closing them, tears tried to force their way from Tsukune's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Now wasn't the time to mourn her death. It would only lead him to being sloppy and distracted when he needed that the least.

"Tsukune what are you doing over here?" Kokoa's voice came from just down the hall.

This snapped Tsukune back to reality as he rushed to the door to stop Kokoa from witnessing the sight that was in the room.

"Wait is one of the others here as well?" Kokoa asked as she approached.

"Kokoa wait don..." Tsukune wasn't able to finish his sentence as the vampire arrived at the room.

When she saw what Tsukune had found Kokoa immediately doubled over and began to vomit. She couldn't take it. This time it was someone she (mildly) classified as a friend and now they too were permanently gone.

Tsukune was instantly at her side attempting to soothe Kokoa as she continued to vomit onto the carpeted floor of the dorm. He could feel the sorrow and fear radiating from the vampire and he could feel his resolve hardening as well.

"Kokoa there is till about three hours until it gets dark. Would you help me give Mizore a proper burial?" Tsukune asked his tone monotonous.

Kokoa glanced up at him and nodded once, her eyes stinging with tears. She picked herself up and was just about to leave when a question came into her head.

"How do you know the proper burial for a Yuki-Onna?" she asked him.

"I decided to research the cultures of all my friends in secret while I was hospitalized the last time. Whatever seemed like valid information I would work at remembering" Tsukune told her, his voice still monotonous and unfeeling.

Kokoa could only watch as Tsukune then returned to the deceased body of his friend and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm sorry that you would never experience a man doing this for you in life" Tsukune whispered to the deceased girl. "I know how much you wanted it."

As soon as he said that he made his way back down the stairs and out towards the cliff where he became friends with her.

* * *

Tsukune and Kokoa stood at the cliff. The young man was still holding onto Mizore's body as he looked out onto the twilit sky.

"The proper burial for a Yuki-Onna is to leave them in the snow where they will crystallize and preserve their bodies for eternity" Tsukune began, his eyes tearing slightly as he spoke. "However I had discussed this with Mizore before and discovered that any water would be fine for a Yuki-Onna. If it could be frozen then their burial would be complete."

Kokoa watched as Tsukune placed Mizore on the cliff edge in a position that made her look like she was watching the sunset. As soon as he finished that Tsukune returned to his spot beside Kokoa and said a few words in a language she didn't understand. Once that had finished the vampire watched in amazement as ice began to form around the dead girl's body.

"So this is what happens?" Kokoa asked Tsukune.

Tsukune kept his face turned from her as he replied. "Yes, as soon as she is fully crystallized her body will fall into the ocean where it will remain forever."

The strangled voice Tsukune spoke in let Kokoa know how much this was hurting him. Yet the two stayed there and continued to watch until the ice girl's body was fully encased and fell over into the ocean.

"Farewell Mizore. I'll never know anyone like you again" Tsukune said before turning around and making his way back to the girls' dorms.

* * *

There was nothing for the two to say as they made their way back into the dorm. Tsukune went up to Mizore's room as soon as they returned and Kokoa was left alone in the lounge.

'Maybe I should try to say something to him' Kokoa thought as she glanced up at the stairway that Tsukune had just ascended. 'But I don't know what I could say to help him through this.'

Kokoa decided that she would once again try to cook something. This time she had access to a larger amount of food then the one in the male dorms so she went to work.

Tsukune on the other hand was till alone in Mizore's room. He went over to the wall that she had plastered in pictures and chuckled to himself. Before then he had never really noticed how much he meant to her and now felt terrible about the fact that he didn't see it before. Especially after he returned a few months ago and his relationship with Moka became so strained.

Sighing Tsukune walked out of the room, closing the door behind him before he leaned back against it. Tonight he was going to stay there and mourn the loss of one of his best friends.

* * *

Kokoa went upstairs after she had finished making the food. Despite the fact that it was somewhat burned she was still pleased with the work she had put into it. However when she found Tsukune asleep, his back resting against Mizore's door she knew that it would be best to leave him there for a while.

Placing the food down on the ground, Kokoa rushed to her room and grabbed one of the blankets she had in there and brought it over to Tsukune. Putting it over his shoulders she proceeded back to the main room, but not after whispering a good night to him.

"Tsukune don't worry, I'll be there for you" Kokoa whispered as she made her way down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Kokoa blushed a brilliant red as she realised the meaning of her words. Immediately rushing into the kitchen the red headed vampire set to work on anything that would distract her from the feelings she was experiencing.

End Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so that was Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't flame me over Mizore's death. It is pivotal to the story and I will warn you all that other major characters will die as well in the story. Anyways I decided to add a small moment of realisation for Kokoa at the end of the chapter. Oh and I know that I'm updating quite frequently, but I have an urge to write and this story is one I want to have published so I hope you've all been enjoying it. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story in total so far. And just another note is that the story has barely started. I don't know how long it will be or where it will end up so please continue to read. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 5

There were noises outside. Tsukune woke up suddenly to the familiar sound of the mannequin creatures crying out. Picking himself up off the floor he remembered that he had fallen asleep outside of Mizore's room. He also noticed that there was a blanket that had been placed over him.

'Did Kokoa do this?' he questioned himself before proceeding to sneak down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom he found Kokoa fast asleep on the couch. Smiling Tsukune walked up to the sleeping vampire and covered her further with the blanket she had on top of her. Finishing that he turned around and proceeded closer to the door.

At the door Tsukune tried his hardest to silently turn the doorknob and open it, but Kokoa stirred and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily, causing Tsukune to panic slightly.

"I heard something outside and am going to go check it out" Tsukune answered her half truthfully.

"I'll come with you" Kokoa said as she picked herself up off the coach and proceeded to grab her shoes.

Tsukune knew that he wouldn't be able to argue with her (at least not do that and win) so he relented to her joining him. As soon as she was ready Tsukune picked up the flashlight he almost forgot and proceeded out into the darkness of the night.

"It's darker than I've ever seen it" Kokoa commented as they began walking around the perimeter of the building.

"Yeah, it is" Tsukune agreed as he continued to turn the flashlight, hoping that the mannequin creatures wouldn't show up tonight.

Much to his luck they didn't as the two made a full round of the building and were unable to find anything out there. Kokoa wanted to keep looking in hopes of finding anyone else alive, but Tsukune forced her to return to the dorms as he followed closely behind her.

'That note in Mizore's room warned me about something. I have to check it again' Tsukune thought as he proceeded to enter into the building.

* * *

Kokoa was led to her room by Tsukune after she had nearly tripped just entering into the building. Something was going on with her, but she had no idea what it was. As soon as they reached her room Kokoa collapsed onto the floor gaining a wave of worry from Tsukune who had watched her collapse.

"Kokoa are you alright?" Tsukune asked her, the worry lacing his every word.

In that moment Kokoa couldn't do anything else other than burst into tears.

"Why are they dying?" Kokoa asked as she tried fruitlessly to pick herself up off of the floor. "Why does death even exist?"

Tsukune kneeled beside her and began to rub her back in an attempt to soothe her. Kokoa however just continued to sob. This bothered Tsukune more then he understood and was determined to get her to relax and/or calm down.

"Kokoa, don't worry. Everything will be alright in the end. Once this game is over we'll be able to see everyone again" Tsukune told her, hoping beyond all belief that he sounded convincing.

Kokoa just continued to sob into the carpet. Words weren't reaching her and Tsukune could understand her pain. Who would end up dead next and why was someone doing that to them. Finally deciding that the best thing to do would be to place her in her bed Tsukune rolled the vampire over and doing his best to ignore her tear stained face, picked her up and carried the still crying girl to her bed.

"Relax Kokoa. I'll make sure to end this game" Tsukune whispered to her. "I promise you that and in return I want you to promise me you'll rest."

Kokoa nodded absentmindedly, but it was good enough for Tsukune as he slowly left the room.

"Don't be gone for too long" Kokoa demanded, causing Tsukune to smirk out of view.

"Don't worry; I'll be right outside the door all night if you need me" Tsukune told her as he closed the door.

* * *

He made his way carefully into Mizore's room. His emotion had been buried deep for this moment (despite it only being a few hours since the death of his friend) and was now walking towards the wall with the blood writing.

'You are the only participant in this game' was what was written on the wall.

Much to Tsukune's disgust both of the writings seemed more like warnings then threats, but this one would've explained why the mannequin creatures hadn't attacked while he was with Kokoa. Growling at how much he didn't even understand about the game he was forced to take part in Tsukune left the room and returned to the door to Kokoa's room. Having picked up the blanket she left for him earlier he wrapped it around himself as he fell into a deep slumber. He needed the rest or else there wouldn't be much that could be done in the morning.

* * *

Tsukune woke up to the morning light. Well not really light per se as the sky was a dark grey and no real light seemed to be making its way through. Groggily he opened Kokoa's door and was pleased to find that she was still sleeping soundly on her bed.

Closing it quietly Tsukune proceeded to make his way into the lounge and prepare a meal for the two of them. Opening the fridge he was pleasantly surprised at the amount of decent food that was carried in the girls dorm (no one wants to know what exists in the boys dorms). Getting a large amount of meat Tsukune decided to cook something loaded with a bit more protein than he usually made (specifically for Kokoa and her vampire hunger). As soon as he had decided upon this Tsukune set out to work.

It was nearly an hour later by the time Tsukune had everything prepared and had headed back upstairs to wake up Kokoa. Reaching her room Tsukune knocked lightly first so that he didn't end up walking in on her. When he received no answer the young man opened the door slightly to find that the vampire was still asleep.

'For a creature of the night she sure does sleep through a lot of it' Tsukune thought with a smirk as he walked over to the girl.

His smirk was dropped as soon as she saw her face. It was wet from continual tears and he couldn't stop himself from dropping to his knees beside her bed.

"Kokoa wake up. I've cooked us some food" Tsukune said to her softly.

The red head stirred slightly as her eyes slowly opened. She looked to see Tsukune's small smile and couldn't help, but smile back. Realising that she was in her bed she turned her face as an uncontrollable blush took over. No one had ever seen her like that before. Not even her parents had seen her with so much sorrow and tears.

"Come on let's go eat" Tsukune told her as he continued to smile.

Kokoa got up and followed him down the stairs to the lounge where there was two plates of food set out.

"Thank you" Kokoa uttered as she found a spot to sit and eat.

The two ate in silence for the majority of breakfast until Tsukune finally decided to speak up.

"So what do you think we should do today?" Tsukune asked the vampire as she finished her meal.

"I just want to stay here" Kokoa admitted. "I don't want to go out and possibly find someone else dead."

Tsukune smiled sadly. "Alright we'll stay here today."

Kokoa let a small grin creep onto her face as she leaned back in her seat. Seeing as she wasn't being constantly annoyed by anyone and her sister wasn't around she was able to get a good look at Tsukune.

She could see that he had changed quite a bit in the seven months she had known him. His body was no longer the thin spindly thing it had been then, now he had added muscle to his body. The short hair he used to have was replaced by a thick and long mop that rested atop his head and she had seen him work at keeping it out of his eyes numerous times.

"Kokoa is everything okay?" Tsukune asked, snapping Kokoa back to attention.

The girl just nodded an affirmative and Tsukune let out a relieved sigh. Today was going to be long.

* * *

Well Tsukune was easily disproven about the day being long. He had managed to find a way to pass the time by talking with Kokoa. She seemed eager to have someone listen to her and that was the least Tsukune could do seeing as no matter what they were in this together.

In response Tsukune had explained about himself to the vampire as the two sat in the lounge for the entirety of the day. There was nothing else to do and it was nice to get to know Kokoa better.

However nightfall had come and Tsukune's nervousness had returned. Those mannequin things were still out there and he needed to be ready for them. That was the only thing Tsukune had continued to hide from Kokoa. He didn't see any reason for her to know about them especially with the mental state she was currently in.

After making sure Kokoa had left for her room Tsukune set himself up by the front door. Whatever was still lurking out there he definitely wasn't going to let into the dorms. At least that was the plan until he heard glass shattering on the third floor.

"Crap!" Tsukune muttered as he ran up the stairs.

It was as he ran up the stairs Tsukune finally clued in to what the game was supposed to be.

"We're supposed to survive by keeping the opponent guessing at where we are" Tsukune stated to no one in particular. Continuing his rush up the stairs the young man arrived at the third floor to find a horde of the mannequin creatures rushing into the building.

Immediately Tsukune turned around and ran towards Kokoa's room.

"Kokoa wake up, we need to get out of her right away" Tsukune said through the closed door. "I figured out what the game is and we need to play or else we're dead."

That caused the door to open on Tsukune who saw Kokoa was already prepared to leave.

"Okay so where do we head to now?" Kokoa asked as she stepped out of her room and held out her hand to help Tsukune up.

"I say we head to the school itself. Right now that may be the safest place for us" Tsukune told her as (still holding her hand) he led her down the stairs and out into the night.

* * *

The two ran towards the school. Kokoa had taken the lead as soon as they realised that Tsukune had forgotten the flashlight. Making their way through the forest was probably the worst idea they could've had, but at the time it was the only one that made sense due to the impending arrival of the creatures that were hunting them. Twisting and turning through the trees they found their way to the school. Upon reaching the door Tsukune head a sound that sent shivers down his spine as he turned to face the hoard of mannequins that had arrived.

"Kokoa go inside now" Tsukune demanded as he lightly pushed the girl towards the door.

"Tsukune you're not leaving me out of this fight" Kokoa said defiantly.

"No, I mean it. Go inside now!" Tsukune said once again, only this time much more forcefully than before.

Kokoa at that moment saw the darkness in Tsukune's eyes and immediately backe into the school. She was not willing to get in his way out there. Especially with him acting so strangely.

* * *

Tsukune cursed himself mentally for how harsh he was with Kokoa, but he didn't want her out here fighting these things. Especially since he knew what her fighting style entailed.

'She needs weapons to fight well' Tsukune remided himself. 'Without them she could easily be overpowered.'

Letting out a sigh of exasperation Tsukune face the oncoming foes.

"Okay so which one of you wants to die first?" he taunted as the vampire blood began filling his system.

Much to his shock and surprise he was jumped by every single mannequin at once. Tsukune managed to throw a few punches before the sheer number of mannequins overtook him and he was forced to the ground. It was in that moment that he realised the mannequins could learn and adapt as he was being held down one of them reached for the holy lock on his right arm.

* * *

Kokoa watched in horror from the doorway as Tsukune was jumped. She had never expected him to do this on his own and was planning on helping him, but what she did witness was beyond her belief.

These beings of immense youki were easily able to down Tsukune. And from what she could see of him they were proceeding towards the lock on his arm. The only thing holding back the ghoul within him. Before she could even react a very vile youki burst through the crowd of mannequins. The ghoul had arrived.

End Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next installment. On a different note I am thinking of a few ideas to do for halloween. I will put a summary of each of these ideas in my next chapter and I would like to know which one seems the best. Anyways please review as they give me motiviation to write. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 6

"Kill, Eat, Devour, Destroy" these were the ideas of the ghoul. It had risen and was now right in the midst of the fighting.

Tearing limbs and appendages from the mannequins was the easy part as the ghoul struggled to usurp and take control of the body. Nothing was able to stand in its way and there was no one to create a new lock for it at this moment.

* * *

Kokoa was nervous. She had heard rumours about Tsukune as a ghoul, but had never actually expected to witness it herself. He was violent, brutal and sadistic as a ghoul. This was everything Tsukune was not and she couldn't think of anything to do to help him.

This being was ripping apart the mannequins with the same massive and foul youki that they bore. It was a fearful sight as it seemed to delight in being splashed with the blood of the creatures it was killing.

'I can't believe that spawns from vampire blood' Kokoa thought as she continued trying to figure out a way to assist Tsukune and bring him back.

* * *

The ghoul continued to tear its way through its opponents. Leaping over one set of unlucky creatures the ghoul landed effortlessly and shoved his hand straight through the chest of one before slamming the dead body into the next.

Growling and grunting the ghoul continued this trend of attack. Dismembering, decapitating, and destroying all with his bare hands. It was a rush for him as he performed this. There truly was nothing that could stop him and that was what made this such a wonderful moment for him.

At least that was until the mannequins dispersed leaving him alone with the vampire. He had caught her scent earlier in the fight, but was too caught up with the mannequins to even care at that time. Now there was no one to prevent his attentions from remaining on the vampire. Licking his lips all the while wearing a very sadistic grin the ghoul prepared itself to attack.

* * *

The vampire saw the change in his target. She could feel the challenging aura radiating from the demon in front of her and was terrified. Her sister had fought one of these and made it out with only minor injuries. This time the ghoul had completely warmed up and seemed to be remembering the training it had experienced with Moka. And to add insult to injury Kokoa still had no idea what to do to save Tsukune. What she did know was that she would never classify this being as Tsukune.

The ghoul rushed her before she could even finish her thought and Kokoa barely moved out of the way in time.

"Tsukune please come back. I don't want to harm you, but I may have to" Kokoa said, hoping that her voice would reach her friend.

"Aono is gone. I stand in his place now girl and I'll make sure that you definitely learn your place" the ghoul taunted as it prepared to attack again.

At this moment Kokoa did the one thing that she knew she could do...and bolted inside the school. Closing the door she knew it wouldn't last long, but she could make her way to a room further in that would be able to be barricaded.

With that idea in mind Kokoa rushed towards the stairwell and began her ascent.

* * *

The ghoul smirked. His prey was playing with him. He absolutely loved it. Especially since she was related to the one he wanted to desecrate the most...Moka Akashiya.

Grinning dementedly the ghoul opened the door (more like broke through it) and sniffed the air. She was definitely in here, but a fair distance away. Continuing to grin the ghoul made his way to the stairwell and stood right at the bottom before yelling up.

"I'll give you five minutes to prepare yourself dear" it taunted. "And then we shall dance the night away."

Pleased with its taunt the ghoul proceeded to lean against the wall and wait away the five minutes till it could attack.

* * *

Kokoa shivered when she heard the ghoul's taunting. It was disturbing and definitely not what she wanted to hear from a demon. Calming herself Kokoa finally decided to look around the room she had barricaded herself in and suddenly realised where she was.

"I...I'm in the clubroom" Kokoa gasped as she saw the blood writing on the wall.

Forcing her vomit back down Kokoa continued to look around the room and found Tsukune's schoolbag lying on the floor. Proceeding to the bag she found that there was a specific book inside the bag.

'Vampires' was the title of the book. It was written by a Professor Van Helsing yet Kokoa immediately knew what it was.

"This book is the one that Father has been searching for years for" Kokoa gasped as she looked at it.

Opening it Kokoa found that Tsukune had been reading it as it was bookmarked at the section on ghouls. As Kokoa read over it her eyes lit up. She had found a way to save Tsukune and she was going to make sure that it was done.

* * *

The ghoul's internal clock let him know that five minutes had passed.

"Dear I hope you look your best" it called out. "I'm coming and don't want to be disappointed."

The disturbed being could imagine the retching that was going on wherever the red headed vampire was hiding as he continued to taunt her.

"You know that I'll be able to go all night once we get started" it called out again, lacing each of its words with a very disturbed amount of innuendo.

It reached the floor that Kokoa was hiding on and allowed a very toothy, demented grin to spread across his face.

"Let's get started now shall we" it said, letting its voice echo for a few moments before proceeding down the hall towards the clubroom.

* * *

Kokoa listened carefully by the door. She knew that the ghoul would be able to sense her youki, but she had to do this. Taking it even the slightest bit by surprise would be a major advantage in this fight. Kokoa continued to remind herself that as she waited patiently for it to enter the clubroom.

Much to her annoyance it decided to play with her. Walking through the center of the hall she could hear it rush over to a door and burst it open, laughing like a mad man as it did.

"Where oh where is my cute little toy?" the ghoul's voice boomed through the hallway as it made its way closer and closer to the clubroom. "It's in the clubroom is it not? What a naughty girl, wanting to play in front of the teacher now?"

This caused Kokoa to force down another attempt to vomit. She didn't really need to see any form of satisfaction on the demon's face.

As she heard the ghoul come closer time began to slow. Everything was riding on how successful she would be in surprising the monstrosity or else she was dead and so was Tsukune.

* * *

The ghoul approached the clubroom. He knew that Kokoa was in there, but he suddenly couldn't feel her presence.

"What the...where did my ability to sense youki go?" the ghoul questioned softly as it proceeded through the door.

The room was dark and cluttered, that much was clear from entering. However the ghoul without its ability to sense youki was easily tackled to the ground by the vampire he was hunting.

"Tsukune wake up" she cried out as she struggled to keep the ghoul pinned down.

Her voice seemed to snap the young man back for a moment as he saw Kokoa holding him down.

"Do whatever you need to Kokoa" Tsukune told her his eyes burning with a determination she was not used to seeing. "I won't hate you for any of it."

Kokoa knew he was referring to her killing him, but that was not something she planned on doing. Leaning closer to the sane Tsukune she allowed her fangs to be revealed and bit down hard into his neck, pumping her blood into him in a fast pace.

Tsukune screamed in pain once before he fell unconscious. Kokoa continued to pump her blood into him until she became dizzy and had to stop. Falling backwards onto the floor she laughed happily as she looked at the unconscious boy.

"Tsukune you're going to live. That is all I need from you" Kokoa said, grinning. "I'll see you when you wake up."

And with that Kokoa too fell unconscious leaving the two of them in a peaceful slumber.

End Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so there was chapter 6. I know it was a shorter chapter, but I have chapter 7 already planned out so I wanted to just focus on the ghoul and what would happen to return Tsukune to being himself. Oh and I kinda thought of the whole innuendo stuff from the original stories of Dracula (where he would sleep with numerous women...blah, blah, blah) anyways I incorporated that into the ghoul and you will see a return of that sort of behaviour from some other characters later on. Anyways I have a few Halloween story ideas that I just want to post a brief idea of what they are and would like to know which one I should do this year. Hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time...**

**Nanashi Wanderer. **

* * *

**Okay so that 'until next time' was a load of crap up there, but here are my ideas for Halloween stories. All of them are Rosario + Vampire seeing as the only other Halloween story idea I am working on (and will definitely be publishing) is Doctor Who related ;-). **

**No Such Things as Ghosts: Tsukune and his friends are requested to investigate the gothic dorm on the edge of the campus ground. Tsukune believes it is haunted by ghosts, but his friends don't believe in them. At least not until Tsukune is taken and they must figure out what exactly is going on if they ever want to see him again.**

**Asylum: Inspired by Arkham Asylum Serious House on Serious Earth. Tsukune is a detective who has managed to lock away some of the most dangerous criminals in the city. However one Halloween he is invited to the asylum after an outbreak of the criminals occurs forcing him to confront his own inner demons as he tries to return to sanity and the love of his family.**

**Halloween Dance: Halloween is a special time at Youkai Academy. When the third year students are requested to put on a dance for the school Tsukune is stuck organizing the entire thing all the while trying to ask the girl he really wants to go with him. **

**Okay so those are my Halloween fic ideas for R+V. I will post a poll for you to vote on which one I should do. You can also let me know in a review and I will try to count up how many for each so that I can make my final decision. Oh and none of the stories save for 'Halloween Dance' really have a pairing and if you've been reading this story then you kind of know what the pairing is. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 7

Tsukune woke up in a bright room. He was comfortable and content. After all he had survived High School and was now lying beside his peacefully sleeping wife. Glancing over at the woman beside him Tsukune grinned widely.

She was the most wonderful thing to happen to him during High School. Sure they had their issues with each other at first, but things smoothed over and they soon became inseparable. This led to them going to the same university as well. Soon after he had introduced her to his family and they were pleased that he had found his special someone. Relaxing into his pillow Tsukune waited patiently for the moment he knew would be coming any minute now.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" the cheerful feminine voice of Tsukune's six year old daughter said through the door. "Tsukasa's being a brat again and hogging the bathroom."

Tsukune smiled at the thought of his twelve year old son. He sure was a handful and a fair amount like his mother at times.

"Dear it's time to wake up" Tsukune said as he lightly rocked the woman.

"Ten more minutes" she replied gaining a grin from Tsukune.

"Okay then. I'll just expect you're ready for Anzu when she bursts in" Tsukune told her cheerfully.

"Alright, alright I'll get up" she said annoyed as her red hair fell across her face.

"Come on Kokoa you know you love harassing those two in the morning" Tsukune retorted with his smile still plastered on his face.

"And one day you're going to get it as well" she replied darkly before she got up and proceeded to the door.

Tsukune followed soon after, clearly pleased with himself for getting his wife up right away.

"Tsukasa what is taking you so long in there?" Kokoa called out as she stood outside the bathroom door.

"It's quite complicated" Tsukasa yelled back through the door.

"Oh really?" Kokoa questioned as she placed her hand on the door knob and twisted, easily opening the door. "Just remember to lock the door if you don't want anyone..."

Kokoa froze in her sentence as Tsukune came beside her and burst out laughing.

"Trying a new style are we?" Tsukune asked between laughing fits.

"Drop it dear, I think it looks nice on you Tsukasa" Kokoa said, her motherly attitude taking over.

Tsukune smiled as he saw this action. It always reaffirmed his decision no matter what.

* * *

Tsukune sat alone in his office. He had become a psychiatrist after graduating from university and had become fairly successful. Today he was patiently awaiting the arrival of his newest client. He had apparently been recommended here by his doctor and was said to be quite a sociopath.

It wasn't much longer before the door to his office opened and in walked a man with slicked back silver hair.

"It's good to see you" the man said with a toothy grin revealing his sharpened canine teeth.

"Your name?" Tsukune asked immediately trying to get the session underway.

"You know it already. Right boss?" the man stated with another toothy grin. "After all I am you."

Tsukune blanched for a moment and took another look over the man. Now that he mentioned it they did look very similar save for the silver hair and red eyes of this man as well as the fangs.

"You're a vampire are you not?" Tsukune questioned as he became quite defensive.

"More or less" the vampire shrugged. "However I am you. So what does that make you?"

Tsukune turned his gaze away and growled slightly. "I don't know. All I know is that something has been waiting to talk with me."

"Well I'm here now am I not?" the vampire asked.

Glancing back up at the silver haired man Tsukune let out a little sigh.

"What did you need to talk about?" he asked.

"Well first I must applaud the fact that your heart has finally settled" the vampire said with a cocky smirk. "But I really came here to give you an offer."

Tsukune watched the vampire carefully. "How am I so sure that this isn't some sort of Fairy Tale trick?"

"You don't and you and I both know that you would fall for a trick if what I am about to offer was one" the vampire stated coolly.

Tsukune's face once again blanched at the comment before he went red in embarrassment.

"Alright so what is this offer you have for me?" Tsukune asked, impatiently stamping his foot into the ground.

"What I have to offer you is either the power of a vampire or being able to protect your loved ones" the vampire stated with a shrug. "You have two hours to decide which one you want before I get to decide for you."

Looking at the vampire, Tsukune was starting to understand what was going on.

"Okay so I have to choose whether I want to be a vampire or to protect my friends and family" he stated.

"Exactly, and I'd want you to know that your time is ticking away faster than you'd expect" the vampire replied with a smirk.

Tsukune collapsed deeper into his chair and began to mentally work out his two options. He had to choose to become a vampire or to protect his loved ones. The vampire was smirking at him knowingly and that settled everything for Tsukune.

"You definitely are me. I can see it in your eyes and through that smirk you're giving me" Tsukune said as he stepped up. "So I'll accept your challenge I choose..."

* * *

Tsukune woke up coughing. Coughing violently to be exact, he was lying on a cold floor and forced himself to sit up and get a good look around. He was in the clubroom, the blood writing still staining the wall and he was there with another presence. Glancing over to his side he saw Kokoa sleeping right next to him. Smiling at the fact that she was still in one piece Tsukune breathed out slowly and turned his head to the right before twitching in pain.

Placing his right hand on his neck he could feel the faint mark of fang holes in his neck. However that wasn't what got to him the most. His right arm no longer had the holy lock around it and he wasn't going ballistic. It was then that he remembered what had happened that night as he prepared to fight the mannequins. Forcing himself to calm down he looked over at Kokoa again and then his dream flooded back to him causing him to blush.

"I'm going to have to ask her what went on" Tsukune said softly as he stood up and brushed himself off.

What he missed was the open book on the floor. The book titled 'Vampires' open to a section on the beings known as dhampir.

End Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is a second chapter in the same day, but I was in a writing mood and managed to finish this one as well. I hope you enjoyed it as it started out pretty differently didn't it. Anyways yeah that peaceful life was a dream Tsukune was experiencing while changing into a...(you all probably know, but...). Anywho I just want to thank all my readers and I hope you enjoy the continuing adventure in this story. Oh and my Halloween Story Poll is up so please use it. The brief info on the three suggested ideas is in chapter 6 of this story. Please review and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 8

Kokoa stirred once the light from outside fell upon her. Waking up she took a look around and recognized that she was in the clubroom.

"How long was I out?" she questioned out loud.

Not getting an answer the vampire searched around to find Tsukune. When she found that he wasn't still lying there beside where she had fallen Kokoa began to panic.

"Tsukune?" she called out. "Are you still in here?"

Just at that moment Tsukune walked into the room carrying a bucket of water.

"Stupid blood; doesn't wash off no matter how hard I scrub. Granted it hurts to scrub, but stupid blood..." Tsukune grumbled as he made his way to the wall with the blood writing.

Kokoa could only stare in amazement at Tsukune. He was up and walking after what seemed like only a few hours. There were also some changes to his physical appearance. For starters she could see that his hair had speckles of silver in it and his clothing seemed to be smaller on him than it was when they had collapsed.

"Tsukune, you're alright" Kokoa said as she fought back the tears that were appearing in her eyes.

This caught Tsukune's attention and he turned around with a bright smile on his face.

"Kokoa you're finally awake" Tsukune told her cheerfully. "I thought you were out for good. After all it's been three days and nights since the incident."

The red head blanched at the information. She knew she had been exhausted after pumping Tsukune with her blood, but to this extent?

"And thank you for what you did" Tsukune said with a blush. "I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you."

Kokoa's face went as red as her hair as she swivelled around to avoid letting Tsukune see.

"No problem" Kokoa replied. "I would've done it for anyone."

Tsukune caught the nervous tone she held and dropped the subject.

"So I was waiting for you to wake up before making the next move. I was also given a chance to work out my new body" Tsukune told her. "There was a mannequin attack each night, but I managed to quell them with minor injuries to myself."

Kokoa turned back around to face Tsukune and she finally realised what the young man was wearing. Dressed only in a muscle shirt and his uniform pants she was easily able to see the results of Moka's training with him. Once again blushing, Kokoa stood up and excused herself. After being out of it for so long she really needed to use the bathroom.

* * *

Tsukune had finally managed to get the blood off of the clubroom wall by the time Kokoa returned to the room.

"So what is our new plan?" Kokoa asked as she entered the bloodless clubroom.

"We need to go to the chairman's office. There's a few things I need to pick up from there" Tsukune answered as he squeezed out the water from the sponge he was using and placed it into the bucket.

Kokoa became immediately curious about what Tsukune was after now and decided that it would be best to see where this led them.

* * *

The duo managed to arrive at the chairman's office with still six hours of light left for them. Stepping inside Tsukune proceeded to the desk and began sifting through the mess of papers.

"What makes you think that there's anything in this mess?" Kokoa asked as she took a look around at the office.

"Nothing, I'm just curious to if I could find some sort of hint as to who ransacked this place. I came here once before on the day we first discovered this game and it was just as bad as it is now" Tsukune answered. "However I do have something to pick up. The chairman told me to leave it in his care once I returned from the human world last time, but I think now would be the perfect time to pick it up."

Finishing the shifting of the papers Tsukune walked over to the wall and tapped on it four times before a strange glyph appeared on it. From there Tsukune twisted the glyph in a full clockwise circle twice before turning it back once and then placing his hand on it entirely. Much to Kokoa's surprise the wall split in half and disappeared, revealing a new room in the office.

"Aren't you coming?" Tsukune called out as he stood in the entranceway.

Kokoa nodded and rushed to the entrance, following Tsukune inside only to find that this room was a weapons closet. There were weapons of all kinds in the room, swords, spears, lances, hammers, axes, maces, and so many more different types. At the sight of this Kokoa forgot all about her shapeshifting bat and began to ogle all of the different weapons.

"I can't believe he had a secret...well actually I can" Kokoa began as she started to babble about the numerous different weapons and types in the room.

Tsukune smiled to himself as he went over to a package with his name on it.

"Right where they needed to be" he mumbled as he grabbed the package. "Kokoa grab something to take with you. We'll need it tonight."

Kokoa's eyes lit up at that as she began to once again obsess over which weapon she would take with her. Finally settling on a lance the two exited the room and Tsukune once again sealed it by reversing the process used to open it.

"Ready to head back to the dorms?" Tsukune asked as he clutched the package under his arm.

"Yeah, I'll just need to grab a few sets of clothes and a backpack" Kokoa replied as she shouldered her lance and the two headed out to the dorms.

* * *

Kokoa had taken nearly thirty minutes to acquire her clothes and needed necessities while Tsukune had managed to get it all done in fifteen. After the hour spent between the two dorms (and the gathering of food) Tsukune was finally ready to discuss the next part of the plan.

"Seeing as the mannequins attack if we stay in one place too long we should constantly be finding a new sheltered location to hide in" Tsukune began.

"Wait, I know this is so far off topic you may not want to even hear it, but why aren't you asking me about what I did to you?" Kokoa interrupted.

"I found the book on the floor. It was open to a section on dhampirs and so I just assumed that is what I became...well actually I came to that conclusion with the help of my subconscious as well, but the book helped a lot" Tsukune told her. "And despite my urge to be human I can tell you that the fact that I no longer have to worry about becoming a ghoul is a great relief. So thank you very much for doing that for me."

Kokoa blushed and was unable to turn to hide it as Tsukune placed a hand on her shoulder. Smiling he returned to detailing their plan of action before heading out towards the school's cemetery.

* * *

"Ruby and I discovered some empty crypts here that we could use for the time being" Tsukune said as he began walking around the graveyard searching for a specific tombstone.

"You and Ruby spend a lot of time together don't you?" Kokoa questioned as she stood rocking on her heels impatiently.

"Yes, especially when the chairman started having us both complete jobs for him...well actually I started asking to take part in some more of the jobs he needed completed and Ruby volunteered to join me. Not that I'm complaining at all" Tsukune answered as he continued checking over the tombstones.

'Mental note: make sure to discuss this with the older witch once we're free' Kokoa thought as jealousy began to build up inside her. This caused her to panic due to the unusual feeling she was having towards Tsukune.

"Found it" the brunette called out as he once again called forth a strange glyph and began manipulating it like there was nothing to it.

Soon an entrance into the empty crypt was open and Tsukune was making his way down into the darkness, his package now slung across his back. Kokoa followed soon afterwards, still wrestling with her feelings of jealousy.

End Chapter 8

**A/N: So yeah, I thought that was the best place to end this chapter. Thank you to all those who DO review and enjoy my story. I was thinking of making some sort of threat due to the lack of any reviews so far for chapters 6 and 7, but that would make me seem like a jerk (in my own eyes at least) so I think I'll just continue to plead ;-p. Anyways this chapter was just primarily filler (like chapter 7) as I work towards the next major plot point. Oh and I have come to the conclusion that there will definitely be a sequel to this story (as well as the aforementioned prequel that explains the missions that Tsukune and Ruby worked together on) that continues on from my cliffhanger ending I have planned (he, he, he, he). Yeah...okay so what I really want to say is thanks to all those who are enjoying this story, please review and please check out my poll for which Halloween story I should write. I plan on doing one no matter what (as stated before it would be a Doctor Who fic), but it would be great to have a R+V one as well. Until next time, please review**

**Nanashi Wanderer. **

**P.S. Some people may start noticing a pretty large DMC influence in later chapters and the sequel story. That is purposeful and please don't flame me for it ;-p. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about this being a day late. Yesterday I was busy with school so I couldn't write the entire chapter. Anyways please enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 9

Tsukune and Kokoa walked in silence through the empty crypt. Kokoa was still trying to come to terms with her feelings of jealousy and Tsukune was making sure that they were heading the right way.

"Kokoa are you alright?" Tsukune asked suddenly, turning around to face the vampire.

Said vampire's face turned a shade of red as she stepped into a darker part of the crypt.

"I'm fine, just make sure you know where we're supposed to be going" Kokoa said to Tsukune.

Tsukune would've dropped the issue if he hadn't seen the look in Kokoa's eyes. She was trying to figure something out. That much was evident on her face, but Tsukune couldn't help, but wonder if it had something to do with him.

"I know you're lying, but I won't force the issue. Please just tell me when you feel like it" Tsukune told her before turning to face forwards again and began to work at finding their way again.

"So how did you find out about this place?" Kokoa finally asked after a few long minutes of silence.

"Well, actually I kind of just stumbled upon it" Tsukune answered. "The chairman had me searching for locations on the school ground that had been sealed with glyphs and I just so happened to find one here."

Kokoa remained silent for a moment before asking her next question. "So how do you know how to work glyphs?"

Tsukune chuckled slightly before answering. He had been waiting for this question since the chairman's office and was surprised it took Kokoa this long to ask it.

"Glyphs are a mixture of magic and science that only humans or half humans such as witches and dhampirs can access" Tsukune told her. "I don't know why that is, but it has proven useful for me keeping some people out of my room at certain times."

Kokoa knew he was referring to the succubus and now deceased Yuki-Onna. Smiling to herself she was pleased to know that they didn't seem to be the ones he desired to be with. Banishing the thought she returned her focus to the task on hand.

"So where are we going in here?" she asked.

"There's a place deeper in that will serve us well for a few days. I doubt that those mannequin things can reach us in there" Tsukune told her as he approached what looked like a dead end.

As he stood in front of it another glyph appeared and Tsukune easily managed to open up a new passageway and went through. Kokoa followed him soon after into the even darker passageway.

* * *

The two finally made it into the light around a large pool of water with a waterfall splashing into the pool.

"Water!" Kokoa gasped, nervous about touching it.

"Just remember to move slowly and carefully and we'll make it across without any issues" Tsukune told her with a smile as he held out his hand.

Kokoa graciously intertwined her fingers with his as he made his way towards the small outcropping that would lead them to the next passageway. Following behind, Kokoa couldn't help, but feel elated at the fact that this was happening. Nothing in that moment mattered to her other than staying around Tsukune and making sure not to fall into the water.

* * *

Tsukune let go of Kokoa's hand once they had made it into the next passageway. Fighting down the blush that had surely appeared on his cheeks he motioned towards another passageway.

"Just down there is where we'll be able to rest for a while" Tsukune said.

Kokoa nodded in acknowledgement and the two of them made their way over to the passage. Upon going through it Kokoa noticed that they had ended up in a large chamber.

"Wow, all this is under the school itself?" Kokoa questioned as she took a look around the room they were in.

"Actually most of it is, but another section works similarly to the bus and can get us out to wherever we want in the human world" Tsukune answered. "However, only Ruby knows exactly where that is and so we won't be able to find it anytime soon."

With that said Tsukune put the package he had been carrying on the ground and Kokoa followed suit with the lance she had taken.

Kokoa glanced over at the boy she was with and could see that he had already dozed off in the pale light of the chamber. She wanted to talk with him desperately, but understood that now was probably not the best time.

'I'll talk with him when he wakes up' Kokoa thought before she too lay down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tsukune woke up first and could only smile at the sight of the sleeping vampire. She was so peaceful and calm, something Tsukune knew he hadn't been in the longest while. There was much he hadn't discussed with his friends and he knew it would be brought to light soon enough, but for now he was going to continue to act as if nothing had truly changed.

Deciding that he needed to work out a bit Tsukune stood up and made his way to the pool of water that they had just left. Stripping down to his boxers Tsukune stepped into the water. Having left his package on the ledge he began to go through the different motions he had been taught by Moka during their training.

The water made id difficult to move and it stung his feet slightly, but Tsukune pushed onwards and continued to proceed through the workout. He was just about finished when a the room went completely dark.

"Hello" Tsukune called out. "Is there anyone out there?"

Only a strange feeling wind answered him as Tsukune could feel the water he had been standing in dry up.

"Follow me" the wind whispered as it began to lead Tsukune away from where he had been.

"Where are you taking me?" Tsukune asked as he could tell that he was not in control of himself at that moment.

"I am taking you to see the Gamemaster. He has something he needs to discuss with you" the wind whispered to him in reply.

Tsukune smirked at that. He was finally going to be able to end this game before anyone else got hurt.

* * *

"Welcome Tsukune Aono. Have a seat and something to drink, please" a cheerful voice stated as soon as Tsukune returned to the light. "I am the Gamemaster and we have many things to discuss about your performance."

Tsukune reluctantly sat down as he carefully waited for his eyes to give him a good look at the man who had killed Mizore.

When he did see the Gamemaster it shocked him. The man had silver hair just like a vampire, but he definitely did not bear any youki.

"So you're the one who forced this game on me?" Tsukune asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I knew that you would be going under a new transformation soon, but I think I kind of overshot it and set you up before then" the Gamemaster answered with a shrug. "I need you to understand that this game is not meant to harm you in any way. An irregularity occurred that created those mannequins and sent them after you forcing a whole new game to begin."

Tsukune's jaw dropped as he heard this. There was no way that this could be true after all this man had caused Mizore's death.

"No harm? No harm!" Tsukune yelled. "You killed Mizore, how is that no harm?"

The Gamemaster let out a sigh as he stood up and walked over to a mirror situated on the far wall.

"Your friends are fine as they try to find their ways back into the school grounds. No one was harmed. Someone here is trying to play with your mind and I've been trying to warn you about it" the Gamemaster spoke, his voice stern.

"Then what about the bloody writing on the wall?" Tsukune asked his eyes narrowing and flashing red slightly.

"That is my own blood. I used that because no one could easily wash it off. There is a more sinister force at work Tsukune Aono and you are the only one that can prevent it."

Tsukune growled. He had heard this story numerous times, but now it was just getting ridiculous.

"I'm not the one you're looking for. You should probably try Moka or one of the others" Tsukune began. "I'm just the former human who only wants to live his life alongside his friends."

"Exactly, that's what makes you special. You're not a member of Youkai Academy for anything other than being with your friends" the Gamemaster said. "You just want to be able to stay with your loved ones which in this case are your friends. That is a noble goal and one that I encourage whole heartedly. That's why I set up this game. I was going to test your dhampir abilities and help you sharpen them, but as I stated earlier, overshot the time period. Now you're caught up in the middle of something that I don't even see."

Tsukune took a minute to process everything he had been told. Once it had settled inside his mind he returned his attention to the Gamemaster. The sincere look on his face and the near pleading tone in his voice when he had spoken gave Tsukune enough evidence to believe him.

"So do you have any idea what the irregularity is?" Tsukune finally asked, fearing that he may already know what.

"Sadly I do. As I had stated to you before, you are supposed to be the only one playing this game. However Kokoa Shuzen also appeared due to a spell that I do not know the origin of. I know that you are developing feelings for this vampire, but I must warn you to be careful. Things are going down that I cannot see and I do not want you to end up dead over a single woman."

Tsukune stared closely at the Gamemaster before dropping his gaze and focusing on the floor.

"I'll remain vigilant" he finally said. "But will you be able to contact me again?"

"Only through periodic writings on walls" was the answer Tsukune received.

"Alright then, I'm ready to go back" he said.

Just as he said that Tsukune was once again in the water, his stance the same as it had been before he was whisked away. But now the biggest difference was that Tsukune knew that this game had been altered. Looking over to the far wall of the chamber, he saw another bloody message.

'You need to return to the human world. Find the passage'

End Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter 9. Please review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm actually pretty proud of it. Oh and last chapter I mentioned that there would be a few Devil May Cry references. Well just blame my distractedness at the time because I meant to write Castlevania (note: do not listen to a DMC soundtrack while trying to write something). Now that that's cleared up please review and look forward to the next chapter. Oh and the fact that no one has actually died is not a cop out for people who are upset about who died. It is an actual plot point that I had planned from the very start. So until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V at all. **

Chapter 10

"Kokoa wake up" Tsukune called out excitedly. "I know what we have to do to complete this game."

Kokoa stirred at Tsukune's voice and looked up at him.

"What do you mean? We can actually get out of here?" Kokoa inquired sleepily.

"Yes, but we have to return to the surface to gather some things from Ruby's room" Tsukune said. "I believe she has a map of these tunnels that we need right away."

Excitedly Tsukune clutched the package he was carrying tightly and began to walk back towards the chamber with the water. Kokoa picked herself up quickly and followed him closely.

* * *

They made it out of the caverns only to discover that it was night time.

"Tsukune what's put you into such a good mood" Kokoa asked as she watched Tsukune (who was radiating happiness).

"No one's dead Kokoa. No one's dead" Tsukune told her with a grin. "And now I know how to beat this game."

Kokoa's eyes lit up when she heard that. No one had died (which was a huge relief to her) and they were soon going to be able to rejoin the others. Yet at the back of her mind Kokoa knew that something would change if she didn't try talking to Tsukune now.

However that chance had still not come as the two entered the chairman's office again.

"Ruby's room is somewhere in here. She told me that when while exploring the caverns we were just in. To be honest I have no idea why she told me, but I'm now grateful she did" Tsukune said.

Kokoa groaned slightly. Despite Tsukune becoming a dhampir he still held onto his naivety towards women.

"Okay then let's just check as many of the rooms as possible" Kokoa said as she began walking up to the doors and opening them one by one.

Tsukune followed suit until he opened a one door and closed it immediately afterwards.

"I think I found Ruby's room" Tsukune said as his face went deathly white.

Kokoa rushed over and her face went even paler than usual as well. Ruby's room was filled to the brim with bizarre torture devices and magical tomes.

"We should probably be careful in here" Kokoa stated as she began walking towards the desk situated at the far end of the room.

Tsukune followed closely after her, eyeing each and every one of the bizarre instruments. When he finally reached Kokoa at the desk Tsukune leaned over her and grabbed a red cover book.

"This is it" Tsukune told her. "We'll need to return to the empty crypt."

Quickly making his way out of the room he didn't see Kokoa's satisfied smirk. She knew that there was one other point in her favour at this moment.

* * *

Despite the fact that it was night the two were not attacked at all on their way back to the crypt and easily returned to where they had rested earlier in the day.

"Tsukune I need to talk with you" Kokoa began, she was nervous and it was clearly evident in everything she was currently doing.

"Sure, what do you need to talk about?" Tsukune questioned as he sat down on the cold floor of the chamber.

"Well...I've...well...been experiencing certain feelings for you lately" Kokoa stammered out. Her nervousness was almost a beacon at this point and was hampering her usually confident attitude.

Tsukune could only sit there letting her comment sink into him.

"Tsukune...?" Kokoa asked. When he continued to be unresponsive she immediately got up and ran from the chamber.

"Kokoa wait" Tsukune finally managed to say.

Kokoa had already disappeared at this point and Tsukune knew what he needed to do. There was no way he was letting her go. He had been dealing with emotions that were probably similar to Kokoa's for a while now and it was time he acted on it.

Getting up he ran after the vampire. Crossing through each of the chambers he found her as she was just about to leave the crypt entirely.

Rushing up to her Tsukune placed his hands over her shoulders and kissed her without a single hint of hesitation.

"That's how I feel about you" he told her once they parted.

Kokoa's smile was all the response he needed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

"Chairman have you figured out what happened to them?" Ruby asked as she paced back and forth outside of the path to the school.

"Somewhat" the chairman replied as he continued to mutter spells and write runes across the ground.

"Should we get anyone else to help you?" Ruby asked again.

"I think he's doing just fine Ruby" Kurumu said angrily as she stamped her feet into the ground.

"We should be patient. There's no telling what could happen to Tsukune if the spell is rushed" Yukari added as she gripped Moka's hand tightly.

"I agree. We need to be patient and allow the chairman to get both Tsukune and Kokoa out of there safely" Moka finished as they remained gathered around the chairman.

Mizore stood to the back, her breath hitching as she felt her youki fluctuate wildly. Something had happened to her before all of this had started and it was now negatively affecting her.

Something had to be done to get Tsukune back because all Mizore knew was that there was some connection between everything that had gone on. Now all they could do was wait for the chairman to solve this problem.

In the background the bus driver walked up as he readjusted his hat and settled down on the nearest bench, a smirk on his face.

End Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I know this was the shortest chapter I've written for this story, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Also I know that the relationship has moved forwards between Tsukune and Kokoa, but it is a necessary step. Things won't change drastically between them yet and there are many challenges left for them in this story. Please review though and enjoy the next chapters. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 11

Mizore waited at the back of the group. The fluctuations in her youki were getting worse with each passing minute and it was beginning to bother her greatly.

"Ruby can I talk with you please?" Mizore asked as she approached the older of the two witches.

"Sure, what is it that you need to talk about?" Ruby asked as she was led away from the others.

"I think there is something terribly wrong with me" Mizore began. "My youki is fluctuating wildly and I don't know why it's doing that."

Ruby could see the panic on her friend's face and was disappointed that she couldn't offer any assistance.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know what's going on with you" Ruby said solemnly. "However we could get the chairman's input."

"I don't want the others to know" Mizore interrupted. "They can't know, at least not right now."

Ruby nodded and the two headed back to where the chairman had been drawing the runes and casting spells.

"Excuse me sir" Ruby started. "Mizore here is experiencing a weird fluctuation in her youki that seems to be bothering her."

The chairman, who had barely responded to anyone earlier, immediately looked up at the two of them.

"She's ill and dying. The fluctuation in her youki is caused by a virus spread through the creation of a doppelganger. Hence the legends about doppelgangers causing the deaths of those they imitate."

Mizore's face went deathly white (even for a Yuki-Onna). "When did I have a doppelganger made?"

"That I cannot answer for you" the chairman said, his voice becoming softer and less harsh then it was just moments before. "All I do know is that it was used by someone to mess with the two trapped in the school grounds. Other than that I wouldn't be able to tell you."

Mizore nodded. She was scared, scared of dying and scared of never being able to see Tsukune or any of her other friends again. But worst of all was the fact that this almost seemed justified, as if it had a greater purpose then she could currently see. And that is what scared her most about it.

* * *

Tsukune and Kokoa were once again in the main chamber of the crypt where all the different paths interconnected. After they had kissed, the two had become a bit shy when standing next to each other so an awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well, we have the map and all we need to do now is find our way out of this place" Tsukune said, his voice doing its best to hide his nervousness.

"I hope that this map works. I'd rather not be exploring down here for very long" Kokoa added as she took a look at a few of the tunnels. "They're quite hard to see in, even for a vampire."

Tsukune nodded in a agreement before taking a look at the images in the journal he was now holding. "Anyways, from what I can tell the exit is on the west side of this chamber."

Taking a step forward Tsukune suddenly remembered that Ruby had told him that she had wrote everything with reverse directions. So as to confuse anyone who may steal it from her.

"Okay scratch that it's on the east side" he said as he turned around and began walking towards the tunnels on that end.

Kokoa giggled slightly behind him as she followed along.

* * *

It had taken them six tries and still they had yet to find the path they needed to exit the school grounds.

"Dammit" Tsukune cursed as he took a look at the journal again. "How many people did Ruby think would get access to her room? Hell, how many people does she think would be able to get past the glyph on the crypt in the first place?"

As Tsukune continued to grumble about the bizarre directions Ruby had written out, Kokoa walked up to him and grabbed the book. Hoping she would be able to figure out the perverted witch's instructions she took a look at the journal and realised that the directions were all written as a bunch of torture instructions. Blanching at the sight of this she handed the book back to Tsukune.

"You now you'll probably want to just guess for the rest of the way" Kokoa said as she unsuccessfully fought down the massive blush she was currently wearing.

Tsukune nodded as he placed the journal into his backpack. As he felt around he realised that the book on Vampires he was given wasn't in there.

"Kokoa, do you know where a book by a Professor Van Helsing is?" Tsukune asked her.

Kokoa immediately nodded as she pulled it out of her own backpack. "I had it with me after I discovered how to save you from being a ghoul."

Tsukune gave a sigh of relief when he saw it. "Thank you so much. The chairman would kill me if I lost that."

Kokoa was confused as to his reasoning behind that statement, but shrugged it off as they continued deeper into the tunnels.

* * *

Moka and Yukari were alone waiting for news from the chairman on the situation with Tsukune and Kokoa.

"Do you think they're alright?" Moka asked the witch as she sat down on the grass.

"Moka don't worry. As long as Kokoa doesn't have you around, Tsukune is about fifty percent safe from her mood swings" Yukari answered with a smirk.

She had been friends with the red head vampire for a while and could tell that she was developing feelings of her own for Tsukune. Not that Yukari ever doubted that Tsukune and Moka would end up together, it's just she knew that Kokoa wouldn't intentionally harm Tsukune without her older sister around.

"Cheer up Moka. I heard that the chairman is actually going to take Ruby's assistance tomorrow in opening up the path back to the school" Yukari said. "Then we'll have both Tsukune and Kokoa back in our care."

Despite the fact that Kokoa was a vampire and no one was courageous enough to say it, all of the girls found that Kokoa joined Tsukune as one of the weakest members of their group due to her unrefined fighting style and brutal nature so Yukari was being quite serious with her comment.

"I know Yukari, but it still bothers me that they were left alone together" Moka replied.

Yukari once again smirked. At least Moka wasn't totally naive about her feelings for Tsukune, especially since she was feeling jealousy over him being alone with her sister.

"Don't worry Moka. I'm sure that nothing has gone on between the two of them."

* * *

Tsukune and Kokoa felt a rush of fresh air when the entered the next tunnel.

"I think this may be it" Tsukune yelled so that Kokoa could hear him.

"If not then I'd really rather not know what's causing this wind" Kokoa yelled back with a smile.

As the wind picked up in its power, Tsukune held out his hand to Kokoa who graciously accepted it. Now hand in hand the two of them began to trek through the dark, windy tunnel.

After about an hour of their struggle, Tsukune could hear the familiar sounds of urban civilization. As the two continued onwards against the wind they could feel it dying down ever so slightly with each step they took. Once it had become nothing more than a nice breeze the two realised that they were standing on the other side of a tunnel for vehicles.

"We made it out" Tsukune said excitedly as he hugged Kokoa.

The vampire returned it willingly, glad for both the affection and the fact that they were free of the school grounds.

"Now how do we find the others?" Kokoa asked.

Tsukune's good mood faltered slightly as he took a look around the unfamiliar city.

"Well I think that first things are first...we need to find out where we are."

Kokoa nodded in agreement and they started off, determined to make it back to their friends.

What they didn't see though was blood writing on the wall behind them. This time it gave a more grave warning then ever before.

'I've lost control of the game. Someone else is now in control and has extended it to another round. Neither of you are safe.'

End Chapter 11

**A/N: And there was chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed this chapter to All alone...Well Almost. I thank everyone who has been reviewing and hope you'll all keep it up. On another note, I decided to continue slightly what I had started at the end of the last chapter with what the others are up to. That will continue for the rest of the story up until they meet up with Tsukune and Kokoa again. Once again please review as I really love getting feedback on this and enjoy. Until next time,**

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 12

"I can feel their youki" Moka said excitedly. "They're outside of the school grounds."

The pink haired vampire ran to wake up her friends to let them now the good news. First waking up Yukari, then Kurumu and finally Mizore and Ruby; Moka was too excited to wait for morning to tell them.

"Tsukune and Kokoa are back in the human world" Moka continued to state excitedly as she was nearly continually bouncing out of her seat.

"Moka, calm down" Kurumu said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know that it is insanely exciting, but just relax and we can go find them tomorrow."

Moka nodded and forced herself to calm down as much as she could. Once that had been accomplished Ruby finally spoke up.

"Well then, I shall go let the chairman know that those two are out" she said. "After all we are the only students waiting to get back into the school so there should be no problem if we go to find them."

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore nodded in agreement. Ruby who was satisfied left the area to go find the chairman. Yukari though silently followed her, interested in what would be discussed.

"Chairman" Ruby said as she entered the tent that had been set up. "They made it out of the game."

The chairman let out a sigh of relief. "Then what's the issue Miss Tojo?"

"Well, they ended up far away from here and in the midst of the one city where youkai have control" Ruby answered.

"Yes so we need a rescue team sent after them do we not?" the chairman stated with a slight shrug. "Or do you think Tsukune remembered to pick those up while on the school grounds?"

"He would've remembered sir. After all only he and I can enter that room in your office" Ruby answered. "However with Kokoa there as well I don't know what would need to be done to ensure their safety."

The chairman chuckled. "Miss Tojo you need to stop treating those two as if they are inferior to the rest of you. After all I believe that they're soon going to discover that they are in many ways more powerful than any who have preceded them."

With that said the chairman motioned for Ruby to leave, but not without agreeing to let Moka and the others go searching for Tsukune and Kokoa.

"Those additional seals you placed worked didn't they?" Ruby asked just before leaving.

"Yes, the game was completed and they should be free" the chairman said. "My old friend the Gamemaster should be making sure they get back soon."

Ruby nodded and left the tent. Yukari who had been listening in on the entire conversation slipped away as well. She was going to make sure that Moka knew what she had heard.

* * *

"What's in that package?" Kokoa asked as she and Tsukune walked down the street, looking for somewhere to stay and gather information.

"Well it's the weapons that were made for me" Tsukune answered. "The chairman said I needed to be able to have something to protect myself that wouldn't cause the ghoul to emerge and so he had what's in here made for me."

Kokoa nodded in understanding. It made a lot of sense to make something that would let Tsukune assist in combat without going insane.

"So what sort of weapons are they?" Kokoa asked; this was truly a topic she enjoyed.

"Actually they're a pair of attachable blades" Tsukune answered. "They're pretty useless on their own and don't have much reach, but when I wield them it creates a circuit with my youki specifically that turns them into a pair of swords."

The vampire gawked slightly. She had heard rumours about this sort of youkai technology, but didn't realise that it actually existed.

"So these are what you used when you were with Ruby out here?" she asked.

"Yep, however I returned mine to the chairman afterwards in exchange for letting Ruby keep the staff that was made for her" Tsukune said with a shrug. "She was injured and needed something to keep her balanced while she healed so I thought it was a fair trade."

Kokoa blushed as she listened to him. Even with immense power such as those blades, Tsukune still put the needs of his friends before himself. This was the reason she had fallen for him in the first place.

"Do you see anywhere we can stop and rest?" Kokoa finally managed to ask.

"Yeah, there seems to be a hotel only a few blocks down and I've still got about 30,000 yen saved up" Tsukune answered. "It should at least buy us a night."

The red head nodded as he led her to the building.

* * *

Morning came too quickly for the two. They had only been able to manage a room with a single bed, so Tsukune took the couch while Kokoa was left with the bed. It had been an uncomfortable night especially for Tsukune, but he was just glad that they were finally able to sleep without worrying about being attacked by something or someone.

Getting up and stretching he proceeded to the door and out to head to the shared bathroom for this hotel.

'Just like school' Tsukune thought as he proceeded down into the men's room and quickly had a shower.

The water stung slightly as it fell down him. 'So I've got a mild intolerance to water' Tsukune thought as he continued his shower. Finishing off he exited and headed back to the room.

Much to his amusement Kokoa was still snug under the bed's blankets. At moments like these it was easy to forget that she was a vampire and the one who had saved him. Walking over to her side he leaned over and kissed her forehead before turning around and going to his backpack.

"So those brochures I picked up in the lobby last night should give me an idea of where we are" Tsukune muttered as he pulled them out and began to look them over.

When he finished, his mouth was hanging wide open. This was a city that was built upon the ideals of coexistence between humans and Youkai. Looking through the brochures again he saw that there were massive areas of untouched land for witches and other spellcasters, there were locations specifically for merpeople, werewolves, kitsune...so on and so forth. He also discovered that people willingly provided blood for vampires at the blood banks that existed in the city.

"This is amazing" Tsukune mumbled to himself.

Just at that moment Kokoa began to stir and wake up. Once her vision cleared she saw that Tsukune was sitting on the couch with the brochures out.

"How long have you been up?" she asked him.

"Only about an hour" was Tsukune's answer as he continued sifting through the brochures.

"Find out anything interesting?" Kokoa asked as she walked up beside Tsukune.

"This is a city that focuses on coexistence" Tsukune said as he handed the vampire the brochures. "It's amazing just to see everything they have set up for the people here."

Kokoa was just as amazed about everything that this city had prepared for youkai like herself and Tsukune.

"Wow" was all she finally managed to say. "Why hasn't anyone mentioned this place before?"

"I do remember vaguely the chairman saying something about a city like this, but I thought it was only a dream of his" Tsukune answered.

The two continued to discuss this for a while before Kokoa's stomach growled.

"So, we need to go find something to eat don't we?" Tsukune asked just before he was forcibly shoved out of the room by the vampire.

"I need to change before we go anywhere so just stay out there" she told him before the door slammed shut.

Tsukune only chuckled at Kokoa's behaviour before leaning against the wall beside the door and waiting for her.

* * *

Moka and Yukari were alone talking while the five girls travelled towards the city where Tsukune and Kokoa had ended up.

Ruby on the other hand was talking in hushed tones with Mizore, meaning that Kurumu was completely left out of conversation. Deciding that there was no one else, she proceeded to the front of the bus.

"So how long have you been a bus driver?" she asked the familiar, cigar smoking man at the front.

"Pretty much since the school opened" he answered, shocking the succubus who didn't actually expect him to answer her question.

"Okay then, what race of youkai are you?" the succubus tried again.

As the bus came to a red light the driver turned around and with his familiarly creepy grin stated "Dhampir"

End Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter 12 of All Alone...Well Almost. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all of those who are enjoying the twists I'm throwing in here. I have an ending to this story planned, but that's not coming for another while so once again thanks for all the support. Oh and to people who are wondering I have to say that yes I enjoy tsundere female characters, they are my favourite grouping for female characters in anime. Anyways asides from that I also have to say that yes I am slowly going to be bringing forth a conflict between Tsukune and Moka over his feelings for Kokoa. It may even be a driving factor of the next story (hint, hint). On another note please review and enjoy. Until next time,**

**Nanashi Wanderer. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 13

Kokoa exited the room a few moments after she had sent Tsukune out. When the young man was able to see her he was caught completely off guard. The vampire's choice of clothing was unusually feminine for her, but showed her off elegantly.

"Come on lets go" Kokoa said impatiently as Tsukune focused himself back on their original task.

"Alright, we'll go" Tsukune replied as he began to head towards the stairs down and out of the hotel.

Once they were outside Kokoa took a look back at the building.

"So are we staying here tonight as well?" she asked.

"I'd think so. It's quite inexpensive and a whole lot better than sleeping out on the streets" Tsukune answered. "It would be nice though if they could fix that leaky roof."

Kokoa giggled at this, but quickly stopped and followed behind Tsukune.

* * *

They arrived at a suitable restaurant about an hour later. By that time Tsukune had also become quite hungry and was eagerly anticipating acquiring something to eat. Once they were seated and had given their orders, Tsukune and Kokoa were able to just enjoy the semi-silence the restaurant offered.

"No one is able to leave the city" someone spoke from a nearby table.

"I know. I tried to leave to go see my sister yesterday, but as soon as I thought I was out of the city border I was suddenly back on the road in here" another person spoke.

"However people are able to enter the city without issue, it's just leaving that causes a problem" the first person said.

Tsukune and Kokoa tuned out the rest of the conversation. As soon as their food had been brought and they were sure they wouldn't be disturbed they started a conversation of their own.

"What do you think is causing this?" Kokoa asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm worried that we're caught in another game" Tsukune answered, his tone also hushed. "And that this time we aren't the only players."

"Just the only ones who can do anything about it" Kokoa added with a sigh. "Okay then, we'll have to start searching for answers as soon as we're done eating."

Tsukune grinned and the two proceeded to eat their meals.

* * *

The bus came to a stop only a short distance into the city limits.

"Well kids, now's your chance to find the two" the bus driver said with a grin, his cigar lighting up his face.

Moka was already off in a flash with Yukari close behind her. Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby each bowed and gave their thanks to the bus driver before following after the vampire and witch.

"I think Moka sensed something" Kurumu said as she ran through the city, trying desperately to catch up with said vampire.

"It better not be anything bad" Ruby replied. "I'd hate to see Tsukune tear up another city district..."

Ruby's face went redder then all get up as she realised her mistake.

"I mean, sorry that was nothing...nothing at all" the witch said trying to remove the glares she was receiving from her two friends.

It didn't work as the two continued their questioning glares and Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright I'll explain as we go" the witch finally consented before they group rushed off again.

* * *

As soon as Tsukune and Kokoa stepped out of the restaurant they felt a wave of familiar youki.

"They're here" they exclaimed in unison.

All immediate thoughts about the danger they were currently in were forgotten as they rushed towards the closest source of youki. Passing through numerous streets the two made sure to catalogue the names so that they could find their way back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Tsukune" a familiar voice called out as Tsukune felt the small form of Yukari crash into him.

"Yukari? Man it is so great to see you" Tsukune said happily as he embraced the little witch.

Yukari graciously returned the embrace, but backed off as soon as the second person with her approached.

"Tsukune, I'm so glad you're alright" Moka said with a smile as tears gathered in her eyes.

Before he could respond, Tsukune felt Moka latch around him and embrace him tightly.

"I was so worried that you had been lost when the school was cut off. Same with you Kokoa" Moka said as the tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Kokoa however stayed a distance back, her expression emotionless, but her eyes betraying the jealousy she was feeling towards her sister at that moment.

"Umm, Moka could you please get off me now?" Tsukune asked as he struggled to sit up properly.

"Of course Tsukune" the pink haired vampire replied as she got off of him and offered her hand to help him up.

Tsukune accepted and was soon off the ground and looking around for the others.

"They're probably trying to catch up with us" Yukari told him as she glanced over her shoulder.

Before anything else could be done Tsukune felt himself pressed against Kurumu's bosom as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Tsukune I was so worried" Kurumu said as she began to choke the dhampir.

Behind him no one seemed to notice the burning jealousy radiating from Kokoa (actually they were better off for not knowing it because at that moment she was willing to kill).

"Kurumu get off of him" Ruby said as she pried the succubus off of Tsukune and gave him back the ability to breathe.

"Guys we need to talk about something" Tsukune started before being cut off by Kokoa.

"We can't get out of here. For some reason no one is able to leave the city, only enter it" the vampire said.

Yukari and Kurumu began to panic within their minds while the others all took into account what Kokoa had said.

"So how do we get out of here then?" Ruby asked when the shock had died down.

"We need to see if there were any clues left for us. After all I have a feeling that this is someone's idea of a game" Tsukune said as he began to take command.

All the girls, but Kokoa were shocked by Tsukune's readiness to take charge in the situation (Kokoa having been alone with him on the school grounds for a few days had grown used to seeing Tsukune's responsible side).

"Tsukune are you alright...you seem kind of different" Moka said as she stood next to him.

"I'm fine Moka. It's just after everything that happened on the school grounds I'm ready to do anything to make sure we get out of here alive" Tsukune told her. "Now let's start or else we'll lose all our time to search."

Kokoa blushed as she listened to Tsukune. He was definitely stronger than she had ever expected and he kept surprising her with said strength. As she watched the other girls move ahead of her and Tsukune he walked over to Kokoa.

"Do you want to discuss anything?" Tsukune asked as he saw the distant look in the vampire's eyes.

"Tsukune, I know what your answer to me was, but I want to wait to reveal it to the others. I need some time to sort myself out" she answered.

Tsukune gave her a small smile and an "Okay" before running to catch up with the others.

However Kokoa stayed behind a little longer her mind racing with the thoughts of 'why am I pushing him away. I want his affection and he wants to return it so what is blocking me?' As these thoughts continued to trouble her she raced after the others.

End Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so this was chapter 13 of All Alone...Well Almost. I hope you enjoyed and I just have to say that this is the only update for this chapter this week as it was Thanksgiving for me on Monday and I had other things to do (both school and work related). However I will probably have some other story updates (possibly) and a new story (drabble collection) up within this week as well. Please review and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the computer this is typed on. **

Chapter 14

"Tsukune, where are we going?" Kurumu asked (read: whined) as they walked further down a street.

"To be honest I have very little idea. I'm just keeping an eye out for anything that could provide us with a clue" Tsukune answered her.

"Then why are you searching that wall?" Yukari asked.

"No reason" Tsukune replied as he stepped away from it.

Moka and Kokoa were standing near the back of the group as they watched the other girls begin to attack Tsukune with an onslaught of questions.

"What's different about him?" Moka asked her sister as they walked together.

"There's nothing different about him" Kokoa shrugged. "I just think he decided to take more responsibility after we were attacked in the school grounds."

Kokoa regretted saying that immediately afterwards as she heard her sister's gasp.

"What were you attacked by? Are you okay?" Moka began firing off many questions in a row, forcing her sister to back up.

"Well, to answer your first question..." Kokoa's eyes widened as she saw the mannequin things from before moving around the shadows of an alleyway. "Tsukune I found something!"

Tsukune was beside Moka and Kokoa in an instant. Looking into the alley that Kokoa was pointing to he also saw the mannequins.

"So it's still connected to the school grounds" Tsukune muttered.

"What was that Tsukune?" Moka asked as she looked over to where Tsukune and Kokoa were staring.

When Moka looked down the alley she couldn't see anything. Glancing back at her best friend and sister she could see that the two of them were talking in hushed tones.

"Is everything alright?" Ruby asked as she interrupted the semi-silence that hung over them.

"We have to leave this area immediately" Tsukune answered as his eyes narrowed.

Ruby understood and headed over to the others where she ushered them further along.

"Tsukune what's wrong?" Moka asked as she watched Tsukune's face for any sign of fear or unease.

"Moka, please go join Ruby and the others."

Moka was shocked by the harshness of Tsukune's tone. However she understood why and backed off. Now was not the best time to push her luck and it didn't seem like Tsukune would willingly remove her rosary anyways.

'He just better know what he's doing' she thought as she ran to catch up with Ruby's group. It was then that she realised that Kokoa wasn't following.

"Kokoa, come on" Moka called out.

Much to her surprise her sister waved her away and remained standing near Tsukune.

'What's going on' Moka wondered as she decided to listen to Tsukune's request and joined up with Ruby.

* * *

"Kokoa did you bring the spear with you?" Tsukune asked the red head.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I have?" Kokoa retorted with a smirk.

"Well, there are many reasons, but the primary one being you're in a dress coming to mind first" Tsukune replied with a smirk of his own.

Before their banter got any further out of control a mannequin leapt from the alleyway towards the two. In retaliation Kokoa whipped out her weapon and extended it. The spear dug into the flesh of the mannequin and forced it back, howling in pain.

Tsukune remained standing in place, the package he had been carrying was now open and he was holding the twin blades that he had mentioned to Kokoa earlier.

"They're preparing for a larger strike" Tsukune said as he held the blades at the ready.

Kokoa smirked in response and prepared her spear. Despite the fact that they hadn't really fought together while on the school grounds, they seemed to instantly understand the styles they would be using. Tsukune swung with his blades at the first approaching mannequin, ripping it in half cleanly (as well as gouging the wall next to him). Kokoa stuck the next mannequin before flinging the screaming monstrosity into another collection of them.

"Kokoa on your left" Tsukune called out as he cut down another two mannequins, his blades glowing red from the youki fuelling them.

The red headed vampire nodded in understanding as she smashed her approaching foe into the ground with a satisfyingly sickening crunch. Her smirk was still evident on her face as she continued her deadly dance. Twirling around with the spear also going in a circular motion, Kokoa was a sight to behold. Tsukune had to remind himself to stay focused or else the entrancing form fighting alongside him would lead to his destruction.

What he didn't realise was that Kokoa was watching him as well. The swift movements he made with the blades shocked her as she never expected Tsukune to be so comfortable with weapons. He easily parried and struck out at his foes. What was even more amazing for Kokoa to watch was how as he moved, the red light of his blades reflected off of the silver appearing in his hair causing a red shine to overtake him.

"They're coming in too fast" Tsukune said, breaking Kokoa out of both her thoughts and her dance.

"What should we do about it?" the vampire asked in response.

"We need to just run and catch up with the others" Tsukune answered as he held his blades at the ready.

"Okay, you go first" Kokoa urged, unsuccessfully actually as Tsukune forced her back out of the alley before him.

"Run!" he yelled as soon as they were free of the alley.

As soon as he said that the two of them ran from the alley entrance. Glancing behind Tsukune was glad to see that the mannequins were not giving pursuit. Instead of stopping the two continued on to find the others.

* * *

"Ruby you know something about Tsukune that we all don't" Moka said as the group sat down in the middle of a park (Moka in specific sitting under a tree to avoid too much sunlight).

"Yes, I do. However that is not something that I should discuss without his permission" Ruby replied. "It would be a breaking of trust that I would rather not be responsible for."

"That's exactly why she has my trust" Tsukune said as he and Kokoa suddenly appeared behind the group.

"Tsukune I'm so glad to see that you're safe" Kurumu said as she once again jumped him.

"Kurumu, you might want to let go of him" Kokoa told the succubus with a smirk. "After all he is covered in an unknown substance right now."

Kurumu immediately leapt back only to find that her clothes had what looked like an ink pattern spread across them. Looking at Tsukune and Kokoa however she could see that the two of them were also covered in the substance.

"What happened to you two?" Yukari asked as she looked them up and down a few times.

"We fought with the things that we wanted you all to run from" Tsukune said. "By the end of the fight we were covered in this stuff."

Moka rushed over and hugged him without any thought about the substance.

"We're just so glad that you remained safe" she told him as he was squeezed tighter against her.

Once again no one was paying enough attention to Kokoa to recognize the jealousy she was radiating.

"Oh and Kokoa I'm so glad for your safety as well" Moka said as she embraced her sister.

Kokoa nodded in acknowledgement, but tried her best to ignore her sister (who was currently the cause of her jealousy).

"Do you guys have any money on you?" Tsukune asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them all.

"What do you need money for?" Mizore finally spoke up.

"Well, we need to find a hotel for the night if we are going to be stuck here for a while" Tsukune said with a shrug. "Actually Kokoa and I already have a pretty inexpensive room, but we could always find somewhere else."

"We'll go where you're already set up" Moka decided. "That way we don't need to worry about finding a place with available rooms."

Tsukune was given the consent of each of the other girls and then began to lead them to the location of the hotel. Kokoa walked alongside him at the front, assisting with the directions and talking with Tsukune quietly.

"Well now we'll just have to make sure that no one broke in while we were gone" Kokoa said with a sigh. "I'd rather not have to scour this city to find my clothes."

"And I'd rather not have the chairman attacking me over the loss of Van Helsing's book" Tsukune added.

The two continued to talk between themselves along the way. Moka and Yukari however were trying to find a way to separate them for the time being.

"Moka you could always see if Tsukune would share the room with you. Then you could make your move on him and everything will be settled."

Moka looked at the little witch and shook her head. "I couldn't do that to him. You've seen how nervous I get when it comes to things like that."

Yukari sighed, this was going to be tough to accomplish. Yet before she could speak up again, a squeal of shock from Kurumu forced Tsukune to immediately rush to her side.

"Another one" Tsukune muttered as he looked over what Kurumu had seen.

"Another what, Tsukune?" Ruby asked as she walked towards the two.

Ruby's gasp in surprise signalled the others to come rushing over. Kokoa let out a groan of annoyance while the other girls just stared in shock at what they saw.

Splattered all across the wall was a hastily written message.

'Protect the Book with your life. You have no idea how important it currently is or what will happen if it falls into the wrong hands. They're after it and you'll soon find out how deadly this game really is.'

"That's the longest one yet" Kokoa mumbled as she read it over a few times.

"The book? What's so important about that book?" Tsukune asked out loud as he read over the message himself.

Ruby just remained in a state of shock at the sight of the blood written message. Things were going to get worse from here on out. That was for certain.

End Chapter 14

**A/N: I finished chapter 14 of 'All Alone...Well Almost'. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review for me. Now I just want to say that the reason Kokoa was left with Tsukune will be revealed in the next few chapters (possibly even the next one if I think it fits in). I hope you keep reading and enjoy. Oh and please review. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 15

Tsukune burst into the hotel room. If that book was the key to this game then it wasn't going to leave his possession at all. Glancing around the room Tsukune was pleased to see that it had not been disturbed. At least that was what he thought until the shape of a man stepped out from the shadows.

"You, why the hell are you here?" Tsukune demanded as he bristled defensively towards the newcomer.

"Hold it there hotshot. I'm not here to do anything to you or your friends. All I need is that book you so nicely stole from me a few months ago" the man stated as he soon became completely visible.

Just at that moment Kurumu, Moka, Kokoa and Yukari had all arrived at the room. What they saw as they just stood there was Tsukune standing face to face with a man who looked like he should've been a samurai from some stylized representation of history. This man had shoulder length black hair, chocolate brown eyes and seemed to hold himself highly at all times. His outfit was blue and black with the markings of Fairy Tale in silver on the sleeves of his coat.

"You're a Fairy Tale operative. Why should I give you back this book? For all I know you could be wanting it to do something horrible to the world" Tsukune growled as the newcomer just sat down with his legs crossed on the floor.

"If I was going to harm any of you then your friends over there would've been first. After all that would provoke the correct response from you, making it easier than all get up to bring you down" the man said. "But I should remember my manners. After all they don't know who I am."

Tsukune groaned in response. He had forgotten how annoying this man was.

"Alright, I'll be the one to give introductions. After all I have no idea what you'd say and whether or not you can charm your way past any of them like you did to Ruby."

The man chuckled as that was brought up. "I agree to your conditions."

"Okay then, everyone this is Dragon. I believe it to be an alias, but it's all he introduces himself as. He is the commander of the third division of Fairy Tale and is kind of an annoying bastard."

The man called Dragon just chuckled at the introduction.

"Well my dears. It seems that I was not able to complete my objective here after all. So for now I bid you all a fond farewell" and with that said Dragon was out the window before anyone could stop him.

"Did anyone see him move?" Kokoa asked incredulously as she rushed over to the window, hoping to be able to figure out what had happened.

"At least that's over with now" Tsukune muttered as he walked towards the bed. "Kokoa where did you put that book?"

"It's over in my...never mind I'll get it" Kokoa said swiftly as she rushed past the others and went into one of the four different backpacks littered around the room.

"You two were here with a single bed?" Kurumu asked in shock as she took a look around the small room.

"No, I used the sofa over there" Tsukune said with a blush. Unknown to him Kokoa was blushing as well from her position in the room (though with her back turned it made it quite hard to tell).

The group was soon joined by Ruby and Mizore who had struggled slightly in keeping up with the others.

"How...huff...much...wheeze...do we have to run today?" Ruby asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think that's about it for today" Tsukune answered with a grin as the witch collapsed on the floor.

"Oh that's good, I don't think I could take another marathon session like that" Ruby said as she stared up at the roof.

The entirety of the group couldn't prevent themselves from laughing at the witch. This calmed Tsukune as he knew that no matter what happened they would still be able to laugh like this.

* * *

Enough rooms had been acquired for everyone in the group and it came down to deciding on the sleeping arrangements.

"I'll be taking Kokoa" Yukari stated immediately, a sly grin on her face as she sat down in one of the rooms, her legs and arms crossed.

"Um...okay" Kokoa replied before instantly changing the topic with "By the way, where's Kou?"

The blank expressions on each of the other girls' faces were enough to force Kokoa to mentally panic. What had happened to her precious familiar?

"Don't worry, I believe that he went back to Father" Moka answered. "At least that's what it sounded like when he flew off."

Tsukune inwardly thanked Moka for that as he watched Kokoa panic. Now was not the best time to try and comfort her. Especially after she made it so clear that she wasn't ready for their blossoming relationship to come to light yet.

"I'll take a sofa in whatever room I'm in" Tsukune said.

"Then you'll be with me" Ruby immediately concluded. "That way no one can try to assault him in his sleep."

The glare that was directed at Kurumu by the witch was enough to force the succubus to swallow her complaint.

"Alright, I'll bunk with Moka" Kurumu said as she slid closer to the pink haired vampire.

"And then I'll..." Mizore was cut off by a few signals from Ruby. She immediately understood that she would be staying with the witch and Tsukune for the next while.

With rooms having been decided, everyone split up to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Kokoa made sure that Yukari was asleep before she snuck out. There was no way she would've been able to do this if the little witch was awake. After all there would be too many questions to answer and ones that were difficult in the first place. That man, Dragon was what he called himself, was unnaturally familiar to her. A thing that was very uncommon as she could not remember having met him before in her life.

As she dressed in the most unbecoming clothing she had (a pair of sweatpants and a fleece jacket) she stepped out into the night. She had the spear she had picked up on the school grounds with her. There was no telling what might happen at night. Especially after that vicious attack earlier in the day.

Stepping out into the street, lit only by the lamps, she proceeded to find the man. After all he had bled slightly in the room and she was easily able to pick up his scent from that. Just as she thought that Kokoa froze. Now was a moment where she felt very awkward being a vampire. In many ways they were such powerful and wonderful creatures, but she also wondered whether she was nothing more than an animal. Pushing the thought aside she once again began her journey to find that man.

* * *

"Yukari wake up, we need to talk" Moka's voice came through the locked door of the room, startling the little witch.

"Moka, what is it?" she asked once her door was open.

"Is Kokoa in there with you?" Moka asked, worried that her sister may still be there.

"Of course she...oh apparently not" Yukari said as she took a look around the oddly empty room.

"Perfect. I need to ask you about that spell you used back near the start of this year" Moka said as she entered the room.

"And what about it do you need to know. After all I pulled that off perfectly, if I do say so myself" Yukari stated with her usual smug smirk.

"That's the problem. I think that it was pulled off too perfectly. Well at least it was too literal in what it did" Moka said in reply.

Yukari glanced up at her friend and was shocked to see the worry spread across Moka's face.

"You think we spawned all of this?" Yukari asked nervously.

"To be honest Yukari, I don't really know. But I am really scared that we are the culprits behind this" Moka answered.

"How can we be. All we did was cast a spell to erase our friends' memories of a certain event. How does that count towards us being the culprits?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know" was Moka's reply.

* * *

"Tsukune, Mizore and I need to talk with you" Ruby said as the trio sat in their shared room.

"And what is it that you need to talk about?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, we discovered while trying to free you and Kokoa that Mizore had a doppelganger made of her" Ruby began.

"It's been causing fluctuations in my youki that have become very damaging" Mizore continued nervously. "I'm feeling weaker and weaker every day and I don't know what to do to surpass it."

"How can I help?" Tsukune asked as he looked directly at the nervous Yuki-Onna.

"We need you to find Dragon. When we fought him before, I heard him mention something about doppelgangers. It was as if he knew what to do about them" Ruby said.

"Well then, I believe that tomorrow we'll just have to pay a special visit to that Fairy Tale agent" Tsukune replied with a grin. "Don't worry Mizore. I'll make sure you're better as soon as I can."

Mizore nodded thankfully. She knew that Tsukune wouldn't go back on her word, but she was also not giving them the entire truth. There was still something she had been refraining from telling them.

End Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay this is once again not one of my better chapters. However I needed it to introduce the "OC" that I have (well technically he's only an OC for the time being. He's actually a character in the series and if you can figure it out then you'll be really smart and have read my story well). I also know that there has been no real Tsukune x Kokoa bonding for the past few chapters so I promise to change that in about two chapters. Anyways please review and enjoy. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 16

Kokoa easily made her way through the dead streets. She was determined to find Dragon and his scent was growing stronger with every step she took. Finally arriving at a run down apartment building Kokoa stepped in and smirked. She had arrived, that was definite.

Making her way up the stairs, she prepared to confront the Fairy Tale member. Approaching the door to one of the rooms she cautiously opened it, only to find that it was empty. Letting out a growl the red head vampire continued on, attempting each and every door she could find. When nothing seemed to turn up, Kokoa let out an annoyed growl.

"Who's there" a male voice called out. "Whoever's in here, I must warn you that I am fairly skilled with a blade."

Kokoa perked up at the sound of the voice (and the challenge). "My name is Kokoa Shuzen. Am I speaking to the one named Dragon?"

"Yes" the reply came from directly behind the vampire, causing her to immediately turn around.

"I need to ask you a few questions" Kokoa demanded as soon as she was facing the man.

"And those questions would be?" Dragon inquired as he leaned closer to the vampire's face, forcing her to back up slightly.

"First of all, I would like to know why you are so determined to acquire that book" Kokoa began (hiding the question she really wanted to ask).

"Well, there are about thirty different lies I could tell you that would probably appease you, but the truth is I need that book to burn it" Dragon answered with a shrug. "It shouldn't be allowed in anyone's hands and it needs to be destroyed before it can cause any harm."

Kokoa watched Dragon for any signs that he was lying. Satisfied that he was telling her the truth she proceeded to ask her next question.

"Why does Tsukune hate you so much?"

"Oh that Aono kid, probably because I managed to avoid him and his lovely female friend on about six different occasions in the past" Dragon replied with kind smile. "Well that and we seem to share similar viewpoints, but go about them in different ways."

Finally Kokoa worked up the courage to ask the question she had really come to him for.

"Why does your blood smell so familiar? I can't place who it belongs to, but it is definitely a smell that I recognize" the vampire said as she faced the man across from her.

"Hmm, I wonder why" Dragon said as his smile widened. "After all, the only reason you seem familiar to me is due to the pictures a certain vampire keeps showing me."

Kokoa scowled, she knew exactly who he was talking about and made a mental note to do something about Kahlua's pictures of her later.

"I know you're hiding something and if you don't tell me what it is I won't be afraid to beat it out of you" Kokoa finally said holding the spear she brought with her in a ready position.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dragon replied.

Kokoa watched him carefully, completely prepared to attack. To her surprise Dragon had completely disappeared from sight.

"I warned you not to do that" Dragon's smooth voice came from behind her, sending shivers down her spine. "Please, sleep well."

With that Kokoa felt the world go blank as she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Yukari and Moka were panicked. Kokoa hadn't returned last night and they had absolutely no idea where she could've gone.

"This is really bad" Yukari mumbled as she exited her room, dressed and ready for the new day. "Where could Kokoa have gone?"

Much to her surprise Yukari bumped into Tsukune soon after she had exited the room.

"Is everything alright Yukari?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the nervous little witch.

"No, Tsukune. Have you seen Kokoa at all today?" Yukari asked, panic clear in her voice.

At the question Tsukune's mind immediately shut down. His panic mode had also been activated.

"When did she leave?" Tsukune asked as soon as he could focus himself (even the slightest bit).

"Well it would have had to been sometime around one-thirty in the morning" Yukari answered before covering her mouth.

"What was that?" Tsukune questioned.

When Yukari refused to pry away her hand from her mouth, Tsukune just let out a sigh before changing his objective. He would ask the others if they had seen Kokoa. If they hadn't he'd trust that she was alright and continue with his original plan and find Dragon for Mizore.

"Moka, have you seen your sister at all? Yukari says that she can't find her" Tsukune asked the vampire.

"No, sorry Tsukune I haven't" Moka answered him.

Tsukune looked defeated upon hearing Moka's answer. However he quickly bounced back as he told Moka of their plan for the day.

"We need to find Dragon. There are a few things Ruby and I need to ask him to clear up an earlier assignment from the chairman" Tsukune told his friend. Technically he wasn't lying to her, but at the same time Tsukune regretted what he had to do to keep Mizore's condition a secret.

"Alright, do you think that this will help us protect the book?" Moka asked after Tsukune's moment of silence.

"Maybe" was the reply Tsukune gave before heading off to gather the others.

* * *

Kokoa woke up in a white room. That alone was enough to bother her, but the extra light coming in through the nearby window was blinding.

"This is why I hate the human world" she muttered as she shoved her head underneath the nearest pillow.

It was then that she realised this wasn't the hotel room. Peeking out from underneath the pillow, the vampire could tell that this room had the special purpose of being a deterrent for her usually aggressive nature.

'Whoever stuck me in here was smart' Kokoa thought as she forced her face back under the pillow.

"Well good morning Miss Vampire" a cheerful and annoyingly familiar voice said as a (clearly) male presence entered the room.

"What do you want with me?" Kokoa's voice was muffled by the pillow she was hiding under.

"All I want is for you to calm down and not attack me. Then we could talk while we wait for your friends to show up" Dragon answered as he pulled up a white chair.

"You're doing this to mock me aren't you?" Kokoa questioned angrily from beneath the pillow.

"You mean the white. Yes, you could say that I am. Though I would love to say that, it is actually a precautionary method to keep you from attacking me. After all I highly doubt that I could take down a vampire."

"You seemed confident enough last night" Kokoa retorted.

"That I did, but I had the element of surprise in my case and the knowledge of the area" Dragon responded as he sat down on the chair.

"How do you know that the others are coming?" Kokoa suddenly asked, realising what he had said.

"Well your Yuki-Onna friend is suffering from a lethal illness that they believe I know about" Dragon answered solemnly.

"Do you know how to cure it?" this question was also the first time that Kokoa had come out from under the pillow in nearly ten minutes.

"Yes, I suppose I do" Dragon answered distantly. "Well I have to go prepare for their arrival."

The return of his chipper attitude stunned Kokoa momentarily. He seemed to be even more familiar after that then he had the night prior.

'Who is that man?' Kokoa thought as she pulled herself sluggishly out of the bed. 'Well I might as well...'

Kokoa's train of thought immediately stopped as she realised that she was in a nightgown (a.k.a. not the clothes she had worn last night).

"That bastard!" Kokoa screamed. "How dare he...he...he...ahh!"

Outside the room Dragon only smirked as he listened to Kokoa's angry cries.

'Well Aono, you don't know how lucky you really are' Dragon thought before leaving the hallway.

* * *

Tsukune, Mizore and Ruby were at the head of the party as they tried to find out where Dragon had gone.

"This is stupid" Kurumu stated after they had been walking for nearly thirty minutes. "How long does it take to find a one freaking man?"

"It depends on whether they're trying to hide themselves or not" Ruby answered the succubus.

"Why is he hiding then?" Kurumu angrily questioned.

"It could be for any number of reasons" Ruby said. "For one he's a member of Fairy Tale, that alone could send someone into hiding, and two he enjoys toying with his opponents. That much was made clear the last time we encountered him."

Kurumu just grumbled in response, but that was enough to satisfy Ruby for the time being.

"Well we better continue onwards if we hope to find him" Ruby said with a resurgence of energy.

With that Ruby took the lead and began walking down one of the city streets.

"Why is she going that way?" Moka asked as she stood beside Tsukune.

"That is a question I'd rather not know" Tsukune replied. "Let's get her away from there and head somewhere else."

Moka nodded in response, they needed to complete their objective.

* * *

Kokoa finally exited the room she had been hiding in to find that she was in a top class apartment. Looking around the room she saw that it was set up more like a temporary residence then a home. The walls were void of any form of decoration and there was nothing to even hint at the owner's identity.

"Like what you see?" Dragon asked from behind Kokoa causing her to involuntarily shiver.

"Sh...shut...up" the vampire stammered.

For some reason this man was getting to her. He was exciting her in the same way Tsukune did. It was starting to bother her.

"I didn't say anything wrong" Dragon mumbled as he walked past Kokoa.

The vampire just watched him as he walked into what was probably the main living room of the apartment. Dragon didn't actually face her until he had taken a seat a few meters ahead of her.

"Your friends are trying to find me" Dragon began. "Miss Shirayuki is suffering from a lethal illness and they believe I can help her."

Kokoa watched the man carefully. She had no idea what he was getting at, but she knew that it would be important to listen.

"Are you willing to help?" she finally asked after a brief stretch of silence.

"Yes, I'm not a killer. That much should be made clear here and now" Dragon suddenly said as darkness fell over his eyes. "I would rather not cause any harm. All I want is to burn that book."

Kokoa was shocked by the sincerity in his voice. There was something foreboding about it as well that caused her to stay in her spot.

"Go find them and bring them back here please. I'll help Miss Shirayuki when she's here" Dragon finally spoke up again.

The vampire nodded in response before turning to leave. It was at that moment that she realised she didn't know which door to exit from.

"It's that one" Dragon told her, his attitude becoming the annoyingly cheerful one she recognized.

"I would've figured it out" Kokoa huffed indignantly as she exited.

"Of course you would have" Dragon replied. 'Aono, make sure you take damn good care of her.'

End Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay that was chapter 16 of All Alone Well Almost. I hope you enjoyed and yes I am building up to the finale of this story as well as a bunch of big reveals (I still need to leave some mysteries for the sequel and the prequel). Anyways I do have to say that Nghtwng77 is very close in his assumption about the story, but he is missing one very vital piece that I will reveal within the next few chapters. Oh and for those who have been disappointed with the lack of Tsukune x Kokoa bonding I will definitely be starting it up again next chapter. Please review and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 17

Tsukune was silently keeping a watch for Kokoa. He knew that she could've gone anywhere, but he really hoped that she was at least staying out of trouble.

"Tsukune is something the matter?" Moka asked as she noticed him searching.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Moka. I'm just curious as to how we should find Dragon" Tsukune answered. As he did this he was viciously rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Well, just don't worry us any more than you have to" Moka replied. "We already had to deal with you lost once."

Tsukune nodded in understanding and hoped that Moka would subsequently leave him alone. Much to his pleasure she did exactly that and he was able to once again enter his thoughts.

'Kokoa where are you?' was the most prominent thought that he was experiencing.

As if it was meant to be an answer the group all heard the familiar voice of the red headed vampire approaching them.

"Hey" she called out upon finding them. "I know where Dragon is hiding."

A smile spread across both Ruby's and Mizore's faces at the news. Tsukune on the other hand was just happy to see that she was alright.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Moka asked as she stood beside her sister. "Can you lead us to him right now?"

"Yes" Kokoa answered. At this moment she was visibly swelling with pride at being entrusted with an important job from her sister.

'She's still the same' Tsukune thought with a grin as he followed behind the two vampires. 'Definitely the same'

* * *

Mizore was very nervous when they arrived at the rundown apartment building. She wasn't sure what it was about the place, but it was just very disturbing.

"Do we actually have to go in there?" she asked, the toll that this event was taking from her clearly evident in the softer than usual voice.

"Mizore, you want to be cured do you not?" Tsukune asked (actually he nearly pleaded).

"Yes, but I'm just not sure that going in there is the best idea" the Yuki-Onna answered.

"Well, then I'll go in first and prove that there's nothing to worry about" Tsukune told his friend.

As soon as he finished talking with her, Tsukune went towards the door. Pushing on it to see if it was locked, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't.

'Well the entry was easy' he thought upon stepping through the doorway.

Once in the entry hall Tsukune felt a strong chill spread across his back. 'You know what maybe this was a bad idea' was the thought pounding in his skull at that moment, but he already knew it was too late to turn back. Proceeding forwards he could hear his friends slowly making their way in as well. It wasn't that long afterwards that he could feel a familiar presence walking right beside him.

"Trying to be the cool hero weren't you?" Kokoa taunted in a whisper, making sure that the others couldn't hear her.

"Who says I wasn't just trying to impress you?" Tsukune (also whispering) asked with a shrug.

Kokoa immediately shut up, but was soon back into the conversation with barely a hitch.

"Well it that were true then I'd be pretty pathetic to fall for it" Kokoa replied with a huff.

Tsukune's face went red as they talked. For all her bluster and attitude he knew that he was able to get Kokoa to actually flirt with him (at the same time it was a first for him as it didn't come across as strong as Kurumu or Mizore when they would flirt).

"I wouldn't say pathetic exactly. Maybe just a bit gullible however..." Tsukune trailed off, unknowingly eliciting a similarly red face from Kokoa.

'Idiot, he shouldn't do that' Kokoa's mind screamed. 'I'm trying to sort everything out and he makes it so hard for me...oh...I was the one that started this.'

Kokoa stopped walking and allowed the other girls to pass her by as she suddenly remembered the moment in the cave that the two shared. Thinking back it was clearly she who had started it with her question. Then when Tsukune had to take a moment to answer she ran off. In response he had chased her that much was clear to the vampire, but after that... Kokoa immediately felt flushed. He had kissed her without any hesitation and she had welcomed it.

'How the hell did I forget that' Kokoa questioned as she struggled to regain control of herself. 'Why have I been acting so stupid, he hasn't done that with any of the other girls and I'm worried of rejection?'

As she struggled with her thoughts she barely made out her sister calling for her to catch up. 'It's Onee-sama. I have to surpass her and then this will be acceptable. If I can beat her then I won't have to hide my feelings for Tsukune.'

A sinister smile spread across the red heads' face as she ran to catch up. Now that she was focused she knew exactly what she had to do. Cackling slightly the vampire was ready to prove herself to Tsukune.

* * *

Ruby was surprised at how similar this apartment was to the one that Dragon had used the first time they met him.

"He must really be here if everything's the same" Ruby accidentally said out loud.

"Okay this is starting to bother me, but how did you and Tsukune meet him the first time?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, a few months ago Tsukune and I were asked by the chairman to take part in a special mission for him" Ruby began. "And well things happened that led to the discovery of the book that we're playing this game over and a fight with Dragon."

"You do know that you're still avoiding the question" Kurumu stated in a monotone voice as Ruby continued to try to shift the topic.

"Actually we met before encountering each other in combat and I made a fairly decent impression on her. At least that's what she led me to believe" Dragon's voice echoed through the hall causing them all to stop.

"There you are" Tsukune said. "We need to ask you for assistance"

"In the matter of Miss Shirayuki's illness am I correct" Dragon interrupted. "Well if you'd just follow me, then I could discuss this with you all."

Tsukune took a glance towards Ruby who only nodded. The two then took the lead and proceeded to catch up with the disappearing back of Dragon.

"I think we should catch up too" Yukari said as she raced after them followed by Mizore and Kurumu.

Moka however stayed behind to take some time to talk with her sister.

"Kokoa is everything alright. You've been off and acting very different since we met up again" Moka said. "I just need to know if you're feeling fine."

"Oh, I'm feeling fine Onee-chan don't worry about me" Kokoa said with the same sinister grin she had earlier on her face. "I'll be just fine...soon."

Moka missed the last part and cheerfully proceeded after the others. Kokoa also followed, but she was still lost in her planning to defeat Moka.

* * *

"Everyone, please sit down" Dragon said with a swing of his arm, indicating the numerous chairs in the area.

He remained standing until everyone had taken a seat and seemed to have made themselves comfortable.

"What is it that your friend is suffering from" Dragon finally asked.

"I'd rather not say" Mizore answered him. "It's just something very uncomfortable to talk about."

"Then would you like the others to leave?" Dragon asked, his voice clearly showing that his offer was genuine and free of inhibitions.

"I don't think that is wise" Tsukune immediately cut in. "He's not a very trustworthy person."

"And how would you know that, is it your intuition or something along those lines?" Dragon taunted. "Well whatever it is, I believe that the decision is neither of ours to make."

Mizore was shocked by the attitude this man held. He was clearly a member of Fairy Tale, but he acted so similarly to the Tsukune she remembered from when they first met.

"Alright, Mizore what is your decision?" Tsukune asked, now he was also showing that same attitude.

"I would like everyone, but Ruby to leave" she said. "I told Ruby first and so I think it would be best if she stays."

Tsukune reluctantly nodded, but soon stood up to go and leave as per Mizore's request. Yukari and Moka got up and followed him immediately, but Kurumu remained a moment longer and gave Mizore a look of sympathy before leaving as well. Kokoa had already exited and now that left Dragon, Ruby and Mizore in the room.

"So you're suffering from having a doppelganger is that correct" Dragon inquired.

"Yes" Mizore replied.

"Do you wish to know why you are suffering?" Dragon asked.

Ruby and Mizore both watched him carefully before he giving a nod to approve his continuation.

"Well you are suffering because the other you was killed. Usually that wouldn't be much of a problem...however you are the doppelganger. When the original is killed and the doppelganger survives then the doppelganger begins to fall ill" Dragon said. "I can help you, but you'll need to understand that it may isolate you from the others."

Mizore sat there dumbfounded. She wasn't expecting that. There was no possible way that she could be the doppelganger. She had all the memories of her experiences, her adventures, her friends. They were all real memories, yet she wasn't supposed to exist. Now she was dying because the original no longer existed either.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but would it help you if I said that you are not the only doppelganger in your group of friends?" Dragon questioned.

"No, it wouldn't help...wait I'm not the only one?" Mizore said, surprised by what she had been told.

"You are only one of three that have replaced their originals. All of your friends have doppelgangers. It was caused by the casting of a spell near the start of this year."

Ruby became invested in the conversation now. "So you're saying that some of us are the originals and others have been replaced? Do you know which ones of us?"

"I do know which ones and yes some of you are still the originals. Ruby you are one of the originals still there, however I have encountered your doppelganger while on my travels" Dragon answered the questions Ruby posed. "Now to get back on topic, Miss Shirayuki you want to be able to survive, correct?"

"Yes" Mizore's answer was soft and nervous.

"Well then let's get to curing you" Dragon said with a kind voice and an encouraging smile.

* * *

Tsukune sat in the main lobby of the building with his friends. Much to his surprise and pleasure, Kokoa had decided to take the seat closest to him. He also noticed that she was watching Moka carefully and decided that he shouldn't attempt to confuse himself at that time as to what she was thinking.

'I need to remember to giver her space and time' Tsukune reminded himself. 'I really do...l...crap I can't say it. Well I really do have strong feelings for her, but I don't want to ruin anything.'

As Tsukune sat in his thoughts he suddenly came to a realisation. 'I need to tell Moka and the others before something does happen.'

Standing up, he walked over to Moka (cutting off Kokoa's view of her sister) and asked her to join him outside for a moment. Moka's eyes lit up as soon as he asked and the two proceeded out of the room.

Kokoa who had been watching the event transpire suddenly felt a wave of jealousy overtake her. After giving Tsukune a few moments, the red head stood up as well and excused herself under the claim of using the washroom.

Instead of heading there though she made her way out to the front of the building where Tsukune and Moka were talking. Sneaking up as close as she felt safe doing she began to listen in on their conversation.

"Moka I have to talk to you about something" Tsukune began.

"And what might that be?" Moka asked innocently as she leaned towards Tsukune slightly.

"Well, I've been needing to say this for a while, but I finally managed to gain the courage for it right now" Tsukune replied, before immediately regretting the way he worded his sentence.

"Yes, what is it?" Moka continued to press him to get an answer.

"I...I...I'm in love with Kokoa" Tsukune finally managed to say. "I needed you to know that so that you wouldn't feel jilted when I started to spend more time with her."

Kokoa's face was beet red in her hiding spot, but she became very nervous when she saw her sister stiffen up.

"I had a feeling something like this was coming about" Moka said angrily. "I'll just have to go talk with Yukari again."

Tsukune felt relieved to still have his head attached for the moment, but he was also fairly nervous about her need to talk with Yukari. The little witch was known for causing havoc and that havoc could be anything (and right now Tsukune would rather not suffer any havoc).

Kokoa on the other hand was giddy. She now only had to challenge her sister and then she would also go public with her feelings for Tsukune. Getting up she made her way back to the lobby. There were many things that were going to be happening now and she needed to be ready for all of them.

What she didn't sense was the presence of her familiar in the background watching the entire event proceed.

'Everything is going as planned' it reported through the psychic link that had been established with its second master.

"Perfect, we'll have that book in no time now" the master replied with a chuckle. "I can't wait to see what we can do with it."

End Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so there was chapter 17 of All Alone Well Almost making this the longest story I currently have on . I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel very confident about where I'm taking the story and hope that you'll continue to enjoy as it progresses closer and closer to its finale. Now I would also love to have people give me full guesses as to who Dragon is now that I have revealed a new part to the story. Oh and as I said before I was planning on revealing why Kokoa was chosen to stay with Tsukune during the start. Well that will probably be the focus of next chapter (at least for the majority of the Yukari and Moka segment). I still have plans formulating for both the sequel and prequel, but my focus is still on this story so don't worry as I continue to write it. I'd honestly say though that this story is about halfway to 2/3 of the way through so please keep reading. Again I hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own R+V**

Chapter 18

"Yukari we need to talk" Moka said as soon as she entered the lobby.

"Moka, what's up?" Kurumu asked as she saw her pink haired friend march towards the witch.

"Sorry Kurumu, but right now this doesn't involve you in the slightest" Moka told the succubus as politely as possible.

"Alright, just be warned that..." Kurumu began, but was cut off by Moka.

"If I hurt Tsukune you won't ever forgive me" Moka stated.

Kurumu nodded in response, but kept her eyes focused on Moka's back. As the vampire and the little witch exited the room she could tell that there was something going on. 'She's going to hurt him again, that at least is certain' Kurumu thought as she turned to cheerfully welcome back the man of her desire.

"So how did your little talk with Moka go?" Kurumu asked excitedly, trying to hide her edginess about the vampire.

"Huh, oh that. Well I think it could've gone a lot better..." Tsukune trailed off as Kurumu waited for an answer.

"Just remember that I'm here for you if you ever need anything" the succubus told her friend with a grin.

"Thanks Kurumu that means a lot to me" Tsukune told her with a smile.

The succubus just nodded in agreement before she made herself comfortable in her chair to continue wait for Mizore and Ruby.

* * *

"So does that feel better for you?" Dragon asked.

"Yes, yes it does" the excitement in Mizore's voice was beginning to build.

"What did you do to heal her?" Ruby managed to force out after witnessing the miraculous recovery of her friend.

"It's an odd technique only known to a blessed few" he answered. "What it does is temporarily distribute the youki of all entities in the room mixing it with the chi of the caster and sending it into a single person, essentially cutting off any illness by dispersing it with the different youki."

Ruby nodded, trying her hardest to comprehend what she had been told. When Dragon was satisfied that she had enough time he pushed the conversation forwards.

"Now all I need you to do is freeze the entire room" he said with an odd smirk. "Then we can tell whether it worked or if we have to get the others in here."

Mizore understood the request and stood up. Ruby moved her feet off of the ground in anticipation of what could happen while Dragon pulled out a lighter and stood on the back of the nearest chair.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Ruby and Mizore both nodded. In response Dragon flicked open the lighter and let the smoke waft around the sprinkler. Almost immediately the sprinkler went off and water began spewing into the room.

"Do it now!" Dragon called out as he sat back down on the chair.

Mizore instantaneously froze the entirety of the room. Ruby had also ended up partway caught in the freeze and her feet had subsequently become stuck to the chair she was sitting on.

"Mizore that was amazing" Ruby said as she struggled to melt her feet free.

"Yes that was beautiful" Dragon said with a slight amount of pride in his voice. "The thing I didn't mention was that this technique also gives you small amounts of a the caster's chi...in other words your skills are greatly enhanced by it."

Mizore stared at the sight before her. A rare smile spread onto her face before she leapt over and gave Dragon a brief hug.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Dragon nodded to show his acceptance before Mizore moved off of him and she left the room.

"How are you holding up in this role?" Ruby asked (her naive facade dropped) as Dragon walked up to her and began working at melting the ice binding her to the chair.

"Decently, I suppose. After all I did lose a lot when that spell was cast did I not?" he asked in response. "Or did Mikogami send you here without any information on what is coming?"

"He sent me out without any information" Ruby answered. "Yet I didn't really need it once I got to see you. It's quite clear that we're dealing with something deep in the vampire culture, but we have yet to find out what it is."

"Well then that's all we really have to focus on" Dragon said as he finished freeing Ruby. "I just find it funny that everything comes down to the whims of the strong, forcing people like us to stand up and fight them"

Ruby nodded and allowed herself to be escorted to the door.

"Just remember to come see me when we're done with all this" she told him with a smile. "I really enjoy your company."

And with that Ruby returned to her facade and her friends.

* * *

Moka was panicked. Despite all her best efforts to destroy any traces of that incident it had come back to bite her in the ass...hard.

"Yukari you swore to me that the spell would erase all remnants of what happened" Moka said as panic continued to radiate from her.

"And it did, but then this game occurred which somehow spawned the return of Tsukune's feelings for your sister. After all she saved his life when we all failed to do so" Yukari told the vampire. "I'm honestly not surprised that the feelings have returned."

"But you tampered with the time stream and everything. You made sure that the event never happened in any of their memories and returned us to the start of our second year" Moka continued.

"Yet you still botched it up when I gave you that prime opportunity" Yukari muttered in response before putting on another cheerful smile. "Well all we can do is continue on with events in the way they are progressing. After all she's going to be challenging you to a fight again if our past experience tells us anything."

"You're right, and there's nothing to worry about seeing as we're at an earlier time period with this one" Moka said with a sigh. "All I have to do is beat her and then she'd back down completely."

"Exactly" Yukari pointed out. "So we just continue on naturally and things will work out."

"You better be right this time Yukari. I don't want to resort to drastic measures again" Moka finished.

Yukari nodded in response and the two returned to the main room.

* * *

"He did it" Mizore said with an unusually out of character happy voice. "I'm no longer ill."

Kurumu immediately rushed over and hugged her friend. That was news that she was glad to hear (despite not even knowing what the illness was).

"Good for him" Kurumu said as she released the Yuki-Onna.

"What did he do to you?" Kokoa asked, suspicious about the methods used.

"He channelled some sort of energy into me as well as Ruby's youki and it destroyed the illness" Mizore answered softly. "I didn't feel any pain at all when it happened."

"That's wonderful" Kurumu said as she attempted to pester her friend with another hug.

Mizore easily kept Kurumu away as she made her way to a seat.

"So we're just waiting for Ruby and we can continue elsewhere for today" Tsukune said as he sat up right in his seat.

"Actually, not until I've had a chance to confront Kokoa" Moka's voice echoed through the hall. "I mean it's only fair that I get to challenge my baby sister every once in a while."

There was a maniacal tinge to Moka's voice as she spoke. It was immediately unnerving to everyone in the room at that time and it especially sent chills down Kokoa's back.

"Umm, Onee-chan I don't think now is the best time" Kokoa said as she looked around for assistance. "After all we are in someone else's home and I'd rather not..."

"Since when have you ever cared where it was that we fought? I mean you attacked me nearly six times in the bathroom, over twenty in the clubroom and nearly sixty out on the path to school. What difference would it make to fight here and now?"

Moka finally came into view followed closely by Yukari and Tsukune decided now was the time to intervene.

"Moka what's come over you?" Tsukune asked. "You usually refuse to face your sister at all. Now you're in some sort of drunken..."

Before Tsukune could finish his sentence he felt Moka wrap his hands around her rosary and pull. In a flash of blinding light Tsukune could tell that hell had just been unleashed with the dark aura radiating from the super vampire.

"Now Kokoa" the Inner Moka began. "You and I should probably head outside."

Kokoa was nervous with the shift in attitude her sister was giving her. 'I don't know if I can actually beat her' was the thought running through her head at a constant rate. As panic continued to seep into her she followed after her sister.

"Kokoa" Tsukune whispered to her from beside the vampire. "Just relax, I think that Moka's actually weaker in this state of mind than she would usually be."

"And what makes you say that?" Kokoa hissed back, trying to make sure that Moka didn't see them conversing.

"Let's just say I can read the youki wafting off of her. And right now it is very unstable and prone to collapsing if provoked."

Kokoa let out a little sigh of relief. If her sister was in a bizarre state of mind then maybe she would stand a chance of surviving whatever was thrown her way.

"Alright, I'll do my best" Kokoa said with a small smile for Tsukune. "I just want you there at the aftermath no matter which way it swings."

Tsukune's return smile was enough for Kokoa, but much to her surprise he also gave her a quick peck on the cheek as well.

"Just stay safe" was the last thing he said before allowing her to continue following her sister outside.

* * *

"Okay Tsukune, what was that?" Kurumu asked, her voice laced with the seductive tone used when she wanted something.

"Well, umm, you see, uh..." Tsukune stumbled with his words as he tried to find a way to answer.

"We don't mind if you've chosen her, we just want to know if that is your choice" Mizore said, gaining looks from Yukari and Kurumu who were shocked by her change of attitude. "What, it's true, he's got to make his own decisions."

Just as the succubus was going to begin an argument with the Yuki-Onna Ruby entered the room.

"Where are Kokoa and Moka?" the witch asked.

"Oh, Kokoa was challenged by Moka to a fight. Moka used Tsukune to forcibly remove her rosary and now the two of them have headed outside to fight" Yukari answered. Her tone indicated that she found it no big deal.

"And you just let them?" Ruby nearly screamed. "How could you all do that?"

"Moka's different right now...weaker than she's ever been before" Tsukune answered. "I think my talk with her snapped her sanity somewhat."

"What did you talk with her about?" Ruby asked.

"I told her that I was in love with Kokoa" Tsukune said nervously. "I think that may have affected her negatively."

'Of course it would' Ruby thought. 'We're repeating some of our life specifically because of this.'

Instead of voicing her thoughts Ruby decided instead to urge them all outside.

"We should probably go make sure that it doesn't get out of hand" she told her friends. "After all a serious fight between two vampires can become very catastrophic very quickly."

Tsukune nodded in agreement and was immediately out after Kokoa and Moka. Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari were held back by the older witch.

"He needs to be there first and foremost. He is going to prove to be the greatest factor in this fight" Ruby said, her voice showing the strain of an event unknown to the others. "Let's just hope things end differently this time."

Yukari looked at her elder witch with confusion. Ruby knew what had happened before the spell. That was enough to make the little witch panic, but the fact that Ruby wasn't treating her any differently was what was really getting to her.

"Alright, now let's go see what it is that Tsukune sees in that red headed demon" Kurumu announced with a grin. "And then we can start plotting against her."

Mizore nodded with a wicked smile as she followed the succubus out. Ruby and Yukari were the last to leave. With a last glance towards the door to Dragon's personal chambers Ruby turned her gaze forwards and followed after her friends.

* * *

Kokoa stood across from her unsealed sister. The youki radiating from her would've been enough to suffocate any weaker being, but Kokoa was not a weaker being, not by a long shot. Touching the cheek Tsukune had kissed lightly, Kokoa reminded herself why this fight was necessary and proceeded to a starting position. Without any available weapons with her she would need to rely on her martial arts, something she hadn't spent as much time practicing as she probably should have.

"Are you ready baby sister?" Moka called out, the tone of her voice both unnerving and disturbing.

"Yes I am" Kokoa replied.

She wasn't going to lose to Moka. She was for once in her life going to get exactly what she wanted...and that is Tsukune. Readying herself for the first attack, the red head was surprised to find that her sister attacked first without any warning.

'She's deathly serious' Kokoa thought as she dodged the blow.

Another attack came at her side, this time it connected as Moka sent her sister flying. Struggling to reposition herself, Kokoa was not prepared for the heavy thud that she experienced upon falling on the concrete ground. Pain shot through her as she stood back up before falling to one knee.

'Damn why can't I beat her?' Kokoa questioned herself.

Well the answer was quite obvious as to why she couldn't beat her sister. It was due to her using a fighting style she wasn't comfortable with. Looking around the area she saw something that could be used as a makeshift club and tried to rush over to it. Instead of reaching it Kokoa felt herself leave the ground again from another kick by her sister.

"Kokoa!" Tsukune's worried cry pierced the air, reaching her just as she crashed to the ground again.

"Don't interfere Tsukune, you'll only get harmed in the crossfire" Moka's voice rang out as she was talking to the young man.

"Don't worry Tsukune" Kokoa said as she finally managed to pick herself up. "I can do this."

A sinister grin spread across Kokoa's face as she finally managed to reach the makeshift club. What she didn't think about was that her injuries could be more severe than expected. Stumbling around Kokoa tried to focus herself, but was excessively unsuccessful. As such she once again did not anticipate Moka's sudden attack that sent her careening into the wall of the next building.

"How do you expect to be with him when you can't even beat me" Moka taunted, clearly showing that her sanity had snapped.

This time when Kokoa picked herself up, she ignored the sudden rush of pain and lunged straight for the direction her sister's voice came from. Swinging her club she heard a sickening yet satisfying crunch. Following through with the swing she managed to focus her vision and could see that her sister had been sent flying.

"I...I did that?" Kokoa questioned to no one in particular.

Before any answer could be received Moka fell back to the ground, landing with another sickening crunch. Glancing over to the side the red head saw the shocked faces of the other girls and the worried look on Tsukune's face. Jealousy shot through her for a moment before she noticed that his eyes were locked completely on her.

Before anything could move forward Moka was once again on her feet and rushing towards her sister. This time Kokoa was perfectly ready as she swung at her sister just as the gap between them closed. Again there was a crunch as the club connected with Moka and this time it also sent her flying farther. It culminated with her colliding with the wall of a building in the small area.

The red headed vampire let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed to the ground and took a good look at the numerous scrapes and would be bruises that were showing up on her body. Watching her sister for any sign of movement Kokoa let out another sigh of relief when she didn't pick herself up, immediately making her the winner. Collapsing to the ground she lay there for a while before she could sense Tsukune's youki approaching her.

"Kokoa do you need anything?" Tsukune immediately asked as he rushed over to her.

"No, no I'm...f...fi...fi..fine" she stuttered before falling to the ground. "But...I...d..d...o need to go assist Onee-sama."

Tsukune nodded, and after linking his arm around hers, walked her over to the unmoving form of her sister. When they reached Moka, Kokoa unlinked herself and bent down next to her sister.

"Onee-sama, I beat you" Kokoa said, shocking herself at the fact that those words finally came out. "Thank you for the fight."

As Kokoa bowed her head in respect to her sister she was not prepared for Moka's unprovoked attack. Moka's malicious attack went forward as she wrapped her legs around her sister, flinging her across the area. Twisting her body back into a standing position Moka attempted to race after her sister, but was immediately cut off by Kurumu and Mizore.

"Don't you dare continue Moka" Kurumu said as her wings appeared on her back. "I knew you were going to hurt Tsukune. So back down now!"

Mizore nodded in agreement as her claws replaced her fingers. Yukari stayed back and watched the goings on from a distance alongside Ruby.

"So Yukari, who are you siding with?" the older witch asked as she watched her junior's panicked expression.

"I stand beside Moka" Yukari finally said. "That's how it was and that is how it will always be."

Ruby nodded in understanding before allowing the little witch to run to the vampire's side.

"So the lines were drawn after all. You two were right" she spoke.

Tsukune on the other hand was over by Kokoa's wavering form.

"How are you?" he asked the vampire as he kneeled down beside her.

"I lost" Kokoa said with a sad smile. "But somehow I think I still won."

Looking over at the others Tsukune could see what she meant as Mizore and Kurumu stood in front of Moka, attempting to hold her off.

"Well just relax. We'll get you some medical attention as soon as possible" Tsukune told her.

Kokoa nodded as her eyes closed. Yes, she most definitely had won. That was certain.

* * *

"Ah the plan is moving along beautifully. We should have that book by the end of the next week" a man stated as he swirled the wine in his glass.

"And then what my liege?" another man asked from across the table.

"Well, we'll start with the elimination of Mikogami and his bullshit school. Then we'll proceed to take the country. After all there is nothing that will be impossible once we can control an army of ghouls."

Chapter 18 End

**A/N: Okay there was chapter 18 of All Alone Well Almost. I hope you enjoyed it seeing as this is the longest chapter in the story. Anyways the fight between Kokoa and Moka was important to this as well as Kokoa's unfair defeat to her sister. I also think that I adequately revealed who Dragon is, but for anyone who still has yet to grasp it, he will make a full reveal near the end of the story. Oh and for the next few chapters the story will focus entirely on Tsukune and Kokoa (Ruby, Kurumu and Mizore will be there as well due to the split of the groups) what happens between Moka and Yukari will be discussed when they return in a later chapter. Also Moka's insanity will be discussed in more detail when Dragon makes his full reveal as it has to do with a major part of the story that will lead into the sequel. And for those who think I may have forgotten older plot threads, don't worry those will be concluded before the end of this story as well (or left even further open due to the ending I have planned...hehehe). After all I am not going to be finished for quite a while. Well please review, and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 19

Kokoa woke up to a dark, nearly empty room. Taking a look around she could see the shapes of Kurumu and Mizore buzzing around the room with bundles of what looked like bandages and medicine. She could also hear Ruby's voice giving out what sounded like commands as she moved around the room. The only one who was missing out of the group was Tsukune. The vampire could not see him at all and was feeling fairly disappointed at that.

"Kokoa you're awake" Ruby's voice pierced the vampire's thoughts as the witch approached her. "I'll go get Tsukune...well after you've dressed yourself."

Kokoa removed the covers to find that she was practically naked save for the bandages covering the majority of her body. Blushing at the fact that she had been seen like that (by anyone) she immediately grabbed the clothes that Ruby had held out for her.

"Why wasn't he in here though?" Kokoa asked, accidentally out loud.

"Well Tsukune was here, he stayed by your side for most of it save for when it came to changing your bandages" Ruby answered. "I actually had to force him to go rest now or else he would collapse."

Kokoa's eyes lit up at the information. No one had ever shown her that much (positive) attention and she was enjoying it. Well that and the fact that it came from Tsukune only made it better. The vampire immediately dressed herself as these thoughts passed through her head. Once she was done Ruby asked her to try standing up. Attempting it, Kokoa fell to her knees almost as soon as she had stood up.

"Don't worry, that's normal for any species after being asleep and injured for a few days" Ruby told her with a grin.

Kokoa nodded, embarrassed by her stumble. As soon as she reached the door Ruby gave her a key and indicated towards the door.

"What am I supposed to do with this key?" Kokoa asked as she looked over the item that was in her hand.

"Well it's for yours and Tsukune's room. I thought that you two could use a little privacy" Ruby said with a mischievous wink before ushering her outside the room.

"Wait, what?" Kokoa demanded before the door was shut in her face.

Sighing in defeat the vampire turned around and made her way to the room that was indicated on the key. Approaching the door she swiped the key through the lock and opened it. Stepping inside Kokoa found it darker than anything she was used to. She could also hear the breathing of another person. Smirking to herself she walked over to the sleeping form on the bed.

"Dumbass I thought you'd be awake by now" she said, a smirk remaining on her face.

What she didn't expect was for Tsukune to pull her down to him in a tight embrace.

"Glad to see you're awake" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her.

"Stupid, of course I'm awake" she retorted as she returned the embrace. "You don't expect me to waste my life like that do you?"

Tsukune laughed softly as he held the red headed vampire tighter. This time he wasn't going to let her go without getting involved in the conflict himself.

"Umm, Tsukune you can let go now" Kokoa said. "I'm starting to have trouble breathing."

Immediately Tsukune released her and Kokoa found a spot on the bed to settle down beside him. After making herself comfy she finally decided to ask the question that had been bothering her.

"How long has it been since I fought Onee-sama?" she asked.

"It's been just under five days" Tsukune answered her. "However we have been separated from Yukari and Moka."

Kokoa nodded, she remembered seeing the girls pick sides, with her somehow winning out over her sister.

"Why did they side with me?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "I can understand you, but why did Kurumu and Mizore side with me in this?"

Tsukune smiled at the vampire. Picking himself up off of the bed he began pacing the room as he answered.

"Well, from what I could tell, they decided that whatever my decision was, would be the one that they defended. After all they kind of joined the group because of me in the first place...I think."

Kokoa could see that he was trying to work out his reasoning as well and giggled. An unusual feat for her after all she was usually on some sort of psychotic rampage.

"Now I have a question for you" Tsukune said as he settled himself again on a chair this time.

Kokoa just watched him as she rolled onto her stomach, still on the bed.

"How do you feel now that you've bested your sister?"

The vampire didn't answer for a while. Tsukune could see that she was trying to work something out, but he wasn't sure what.

"I feel that I'm free from her shadow" Kokoa finally answered. "And that I can do things like this without any hesitation."

Much to Tsukune's surprise, her lips were upon his in an instant. Enjoying the feel of her soft lips Tsukune's own turned up in a smile. When they finally released Kokoa could easily be seen as giddy and in a somewhat drunken state from her sudden action.

"Kokoa are you alright?" Tsukune asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Again her actions surprised him as she collapsed into his arms, once again asleep. Tsukune's face was redder than it had been when the kiss finished as he held the sleeping vampire. Yet at the same time it was a very satisfying position to be in.

* * *

"I told you she'd kiss him" Kurumu whispered as she began crawling backwards through a vent.

"You do remember that I was the one that said that correct?" Mizore questioned as she followed the succubus out of the vent. "You believed that she would remain as stubborn as before."

Kurumu just stuck her tongue out in response before exiting the vent.

"Well we better get back to the room before Ruby returns. I'd hate to have to explain to her what we were up to."

"Are you saying your illusions weren't working properly?" Mizore asked with a smirk as she walked past the succubus.

"Of course I wasn't. I've never failed with my illusions before" the succubus said defiantly.

"Except for when you first met Tsukune" Mizore retorted, her smirk growing more sinister as they approached the door.

"That was a fluke. I didn't realise that he had such a strong will at that time. And I've never caused that to happen to him since then" Kurumu lied.

Mizore just remained silent afterwards as she entered into their room. Kurumu however was going on and on about how great this was going to prove as blackmail on the red head.

* * *

Tsukune remained as still as possible with Kokoa asleep in his arms. He loved having her presence right next to him and wished he could stay there for the rest of his life. Taking a look around the room he could see the mess he had made during his wait for the vampire's awakening. What caught his eye though were his blades. Bare and blunt at the moment they were in dire need of some usage.

'Maybe I'll ask Kokoa to spar with me' he thought as the vampire stirred slightly.

Her movements seemed to have been done to make herself more comfortable as Tsukune remained still. Yes, he really did not want to disturb this moment in the slightest.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Ruby asked as the other two girls entered their room.

"Nowhere" Kurumu replied with a grin.

"Spying on Tsukune and Kokoa" Mizore answered Ruby's question, much to Kurumu's dismay.

"Why did you tell her" the succubus demanded, only getting a smirk in response from the Yuki-Onna.

"I want you two to leave them alone. Now is the time where they just need to be together" Ruby said.

"You know something that we don't and I don't like it" Kurumu's voice resounded throughout the room.

"Of course I know something you don't. I am a witch after all" Ruby teased, before giving off a stereotypical cackle.

"I think she's a bit too cheerful" Mizore commented as she found a seat.

"That's an understatement" Kurumu replied, irritated with the witch.

Ruby's cackling continued to resound throughout the room for the next few minutes afterwards.

* * *

Kokoa was fed up with being tired. Waking up however changed her sentiment somewhat as she found herself in Tsukune's arms. He seemed to have dozed off, but somehow he remained perfectly still throughout.

'He really is an oddity' Kokoa thought. 'But now he's my oddity.'

That put a smile on her face as she picked herself up. He still refused to stir so she decided to take a look around the room they would now be sharing. Walking around she found that it was fairly clean compared to what she was used to. Continuing to wander around she came upon his blades.

'He said they only respond to his youki, but I'm curious as to what would happen if I tried them' Kokoa thought as she wrapped her right hand around one of the two blades.

Much to her disappointment nothing happened. The blade remained in its basic, blunt state. Placing it back down on the table she could feel Tsukune's youki flare as he woke up.

"That was interesting" she accidentally said out loud as he watched her.

"I probably should have mentioned that I can tell when someone touches or moves my blades" he said with the familiar sheepish grin.

"Well then that's a good thing to know now" Kokoa replied with a smirk. "Now I know how to wake you up."

He let out a groan in defeat, but a smile soon appeared on his features as he faced her.

"I was curious as to whether you'd like to spar. I need to get used to the blades. There's something trying to give me the hint that we still have a lot of fighting to do to be able to make it out of here" Tsukune said.

"I...I...I...would love that" Kokoa stuttered.

She wasn't used to someone offering to spar with her (her sister never wanted to) and so the offer was both welcome and strange.

"Great, just don't be too fierce. I don't want you to injure yourself so soon" Tsukune smiled.

Kokoa's eyes immediately switched from lovey-dovey to the usual ferocity she held while in a challenge.

"Just make sure you can actually keep up" she stated with a feral grin. "I'll be sure to give you a workout."

Behind the door a squeal of delight was audible causing the two to immediately rush it.

"That was just such wonderful innuendo" Kurumu squealed again as the two flung open the door. "I can't wait to see how your flirting goes on from here."

"Slight change of plans" Kokoa whispered. "I have to deal with her first, and then we can continue with ours."

Tsukune was still shocked by Kurumu's comment and didn't recognize what Kokoa had said until she was being chased down the hallway.

"Oh...OH!" Tsukune finally clued in and immediately began chasing after Kokoa in an attempt to save Kurumu's life.

End Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay so that was Chapter 19. I do know that it was shorter than the last chapter, but this is a filler chapter so I didn't deem it necessary to make it as long. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to put in some fluff between Tsukune and Kokoa, but don't know how well I did so please critique me on it (just please don't flame). The next chapter will return to the main story, but it picks up another few days later. On another note I have to say that I do appreciate reviews, but if people would rather not review then I also truly appreciate it when this story (or any of my others) are put on story alert and/or put in someone's favourites. So to all those that have done that for any of my stories I wish to express my deepest gratitude right here and now. So please review if it suits your fancy and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer **

**P.S. Has anyone seen Funimation's cast list for the first five characters for the R+V anime. I just have to say this...hahaha I was freaking right. Todd Haberkorn is going to play Tsukune, I knew it. Anyways now that that's out, what do you think of the cast list? I personally think that they should have hired the VA of Anise in Tales of the Abyss to portray Yukari instead of Tsubaki (from Soul Eater), but that's just a personal complaint. Anyways as I mentioned, I would love to hear your thoughts on this. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

**A/N: Okay so this chapter I will be using Kou-chan so I hope that I get the character right (to be honest I have only read the manga so I have no idea what his personality is supposed to be, so if it is OOC then don't flame me, please). Oh and this chapter starts of with a scene between Kurumu and Dragon. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 20

Kurumu was glad to be alive. She was really risking herself as she continually taunted Kokoa whenever she made a move (albeit clumsily) on Tsukune. This had become the succubus' amusement as she waited for them to decide upon their next move yet she also found that fearing for her life due to the red headed vampire's violent tendencies was the only fun she could have. Ruby was constantly out, Mizore was ignoring everyone as she messed around with her powers and the succubus was feeling quite left out.

"Kurumu do you think you could go pick up some supplies for us?" Ruby asked. It had been three days after Kokoa had woken back up and Kurumu had her first truly frightening chase from the vampire.

"What supplies?" Kurumu asked. She was both annoyed and pleased to have something to do away from the hotel.

"I need you to gather...well I mainly need you to gather these things for me" Ruby said as she handed Kurumu a list.

The succubus was curious about Ruby's reaction as she began the list. All it was were typical groceries and things that practically anyone would need (granted they had to be very frugal about spending. Ruby wasn't made of money after all). However when she reached the bottom of the list the succubus' eyes widened.

"There is now way in hell I am picking that up for you" Kurumu stated as she handed the list back to Ruby. "If you want that you have to get it yourself."

"But I'm so busy. I have to make sure that Kokoa's healing properly and don't have the time to leave at all today" Ruby whined. "Please, can't you do it?"

"Uh, well I'll gather the groceries, but for that last thing, you're on your own" Kurumu said as she grabbed the list back.

"Thank you" Ruby said before she stood up and left, once again cackling (that was really starting to get on Kurumu's nerves).

Satisfied that the witch gave her enough money, Kurumu left the hotel room and made her way outdoors. The day before she had talked with Tsukune about what she should do if she were to leave the building (she clearly remembered what had happened when they first met Ruby) and Tsukune suggested that he lend her one of his larger jackets (for some reason he packed a couple of them when leaving the school grounds). Kurumu was quite thankful for this, but once again had to run away from Kokoa as Tsukune tried to calm the vampire down.

Once outdoors, she followed the directions that Ruby had written out towards the local market. She had shopped for her mother a few times before, but never was she left alone like this to wander in a city. Arriving at the market she entered in and began to proceed through the shopping list.

* * *

Kokoa hated people seeing her body. She was small and not as curvaceous as most of the other girls. This left her with her biggest weakness (as she saw it) being self-conscious about her body. So when Ruby showed up to perform her check up, she immediately forced Tsukune out of the room and locked the door (stealing his key so that he couldn't return, not that she expected he would). Once that was done she knew that the next part would result in a scuffle. If Ruby needed her to show even a single bit of her body then she was going to have to fight for it.

As soon as Kokoa thought that she immediately decided against it and willingly removed her clothing. She didn't like the direction that thought was going and wanted it out of her head ASAP. Once she had finished stripping, Ruby cautiously approached her and waited for permission to check the vampire's body. Kokoa relented, but only barely. She rarely let anyone see her like this and it was uncomfortable. The witch finished her check-up as quickly as possible before telling the vampire she could once again get dressed.

"Why are you so worried about your body?" Ruby finally asked.

Kokoa tried to give the witch a glare to force her to leave, but it was unsuccessful. Sighing in defeat she decided that it was time to come clean about it.

"I'm just worried that I won't be attractive" she forced out as is she was trying to spit something out that just wouldn't leave her throat.

"That's what you're worried about?" Ruby asked.

"I don't have the breasts that Kurumu has or the curves that all of the rest of you seem too" Kokoa said still forcing herself to spit it out.

"If you're thinking that Tsukune wouldn't remain attracted to you then you're just being an idiot. Tsukune doesn't seem to care about body types, sure he probably finds plenty of attractive aspects in us all, but he chose you. If curves and breasts where his decision making tool then he would probably be with Kurumu right now" Ruby tried to comfort the vampire.

"I'm also worried that if we're together he'd be viewed as a pedophile due to my size" Kokoa's face went red with embarrassment as she said that.

Ruby began to laugh at that. She never expected the red headed vampire to worry about something as trivial as that.

"Kokoa you're nearly sixteen years old. You still have a lot of time to grow so don't worry about that" Ruby said as she continued to chuckle. "If that was a real issue then I would have been one of the first to reprimand Tsukune. Heck if he had chosen Yukari I would have had to have kept the two separated for about another seven years or so before I let anything happen."

"Thanks" Kokoa mumbled humbled by the fact that she actually managed to discuss some of her fears with another being.

"No problem. Now just show him how much you care" Ruby said with a wide grin.

Kokoa nodded as she made her way to the door and opened it. Smiling she swung her foot out, connecting with what must have been a sleeping Tsukune.

"Wake up, we have to get outside if you want to spar again today" she said with a smile.

* * *

Kurumu was busy gathering the requested items that Ruby had on the list (avoiding looking at the last item) and was proving to be quite successful.

'At least this gave me something to do' she thought as she checked off the second to last of the normal items on the list.

"You're not actually going to pick up the last item are you?" a familiar male voice questioned from behind the succubus.

Kurumu yelped in shock as she was broken from her thoughts. Turning around she saw Dragon standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as he reached over her head to grab a package of batter.

"Well, I'm here to gather some things I need to be able to cook myself nutritious meals" Dragon answered her with a smirk.

"No I mean why are you talking with me?" Kurumu asked defensively.

Dragon let out an irritated sigh as he answered. "I needed the product that was on this shelf, you just so happened to be here at the same time."

Kurumu relaxed slightly, but she wasn't going to relax completely. After all this man was an agent of Fairy Tale.

"And to answer that unasked question I am not a Fairy Tale operative" Dragon said, freaking Kurumu out. "I use that as a cover to travel wherever I want."

"Uh huh, sure you do" Kurumu replied before returning to look at her list.

"By the way...that final item, its not something that you would purchase...is it?" Dragon asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Kurumu looked at him for a moment before deciding that it would be alright to answer. "No, this is something Ruby wanted me to pick up."

"Oh, that's just wonderful" Dragon said, just a bit too loud. "Well I've got to go...I'll probably see you again somewhere along the line."

And with a wave he was gone. That left Kurumu once again alone to finish her shopping. Glancing down into the basket and taking count of what was in there, she was surprised to see that the last (non-Ruby) item was in there.

'When?' was the question that popped into her mind, but then she concluded that Dragon somehow must've had it with him and dropped it off. Why? She didn't know, but at that moment she could care less as it finally allowed her to return back to the hotel.

* * *

Tsukune and Kokoa had a long sparring session. Actually it devolved from being truly sparring to a shameless flirting session about halfway through. Kokoa didn't mind in the slightest at this change, especially after her talk with Ruby earlier in the day. After they split up so that Tsukune could shower, Kokoa was taken surprise by a knocking on her window.

'What could that be?' she pondered as she approached the window.

Just as she opened it, her bat familiar immediately rushed into her arms snuggling his face into her breasts.

"Kou-chan?" Kokoa questioned as she pulled the bat away from her.

"Mistress Kokoa. I'm so glad to see you" the bat said as tears filled his eyes. "I thought you were lost forever."

"Kou-chan, enough. Where the hell have you been all this time?" Kokoa asked, a slight tinge of anger in her voice as she held the bat at arms distance.

"I was beckoned back home" Kou answered honestly. "When you were nowhere to be found I was expected to return to Count Shuzen."

Kokoa let out a slight growl. She had always believed that Kou-chan was hers specifically, but this bit of information seemed to change things greatly. Her father seemed to control everything in her life.

"Mistress Kokoa, do you perchance know of the existence of a book by a Professor Van Helsing?" Kou asked.

Kokoa's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why would you need to know that?"

Kou continued to watch his mistress carefully, he knew that if he said anything incorrectly he could end up in a heap of shit, but he also knew that there were ways for him to get what he wanted, especially now.

"It was only in your father's request. If he doesn't receive an answer then he doesn't receive an answer" Kou answered, his tone changing dramatically.

"My father doesn't let anything he requests go without an answer at the very least" Kokoa replied, shifting her position into a more defensive one.

"Kokoa why do you try to defend yourself, I'm not going to cause any trouble" Kou said, dropping the title from Kokoa's name.

"What are you trying to do you damn bat" Kokoa growled.

Her familiar had always been odd. She had known that for a few years now, but she never put any thought into what that could mean.

"All I'm trying to say is this..." Kou answered as he began chanting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kokoa screamed as her mind fought to stay conscious.

"What needs to be done for the survival of your species" Kou muttered once he had finished chanting. "Now Kokoa I need you to fetch me the book."

The vampire struggled to ignore his demand, but in the end was unable to and proceeded to her shared room. Upon entering she tried to clear her head, but the spell was too powerful for her. Instead she continued the order that had been given to her.

'How dare Kou-chan use that sort of spell on me' Kokoa thought as she struggled to prevent herself from grabbing the book.

This proved highly unsuccessful as the book soon ended up in the vampire's hand and was being carried towards her waiting familiar.

"Thank you Kokoa, now I need you to return with me. Your father wishes to see you" Kou stated.

"I...I can't" Kokoa managed to say, despite the hold the spell continued to have on her.

"And why can't you return with me?" Kou asked, his voice taking on a sultry tone.

"I don't belong under my father anymore. I bested Moka and now I will stay here with Tsukune" the answer flowed swiftly from Kokoa.

"So there's now way I can convince you to come back with me?" Kou asked.

"Absolutely not, I am staying here with Tsukune" Kokoa answered willingly again.

Kou swore, but instead of pressing the issue grabbed the book and started to fly away. Deciding against immediately leaving he took a look back at his former mistress and let a bizarre smirk adorn his batty features.

"At least they'll soon find out that you're the traitor who caused what's coming up" Kou said maliciously before flying off, breaking the control the spell had on Kokoa.

Said vampire collapsed to the floor of the room as she watched her familiar disappear. Anger and the primal rage that most vampires carried within them started to bubble up inside her as she watched the window.

* * *

Ruby had felt the youki build and then disperse a few minutes earlier. It was clear that something had cast a spell and it definitely wasn't her. Worrying that Moka and Yukari could be trying something again Ruby decided to make sure that the others were still safe.

Kurumu had only arrived back a short bit earlier and was arguing already with Mizore. That assured Ruby that those two were unaffected by whatever had currently happened. Next was Tsukune. If she remembered correctly he would probably be somewhere on the ground floor of the hotel as that was where he usually was after sparring with Kokoa for a few hours.

On her way down Ruby passed by Kokoa, but didn't think anything of it at that moment. That turned out to be her biggest mistake, seeing as once she found Tsukune she could tell that the spell had not been from Yukari.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Tsukune asked when he saw the panicked look on his friend's face.

"A spell was cast in the vicinity. I don't know what it was for or who it was cast on, but that's what I'm currently trying to figure out" Ruby answered.

"Would you like some..." before Tsukune could finish offering his help, he felt Kokoa's youki spike dramatically. "I have to go. Kokoa's youki just flared and I think something may have happened."

Tsukune excused himself upon saying that and raced back up the stairs (with his enhanced speed it was a lot quicker than the elevator). Rushing to his shared room he opened the door to find Kokoa on the ground, pounding it with her fist.

"Kokoa, calm down" Tsukune said as he approached her.

"Dammit, why'd I let it happen? Stupid Kou-chan, stupid me!" her screams continued to rock the room as she refused to calm down.

"Kokoa just calm down and tell me what happened" Tsukune beckoned.

He still didn't get any answer from her as she continued to rage. Deciding that there was nothing else he could do Tsukune let out a sigh and went to the sink in the room's small bathroom.

"Kokoa if you don't stop raging now, I swear that I will dump a bucket of purified water on you" he said as a cringe spread across his face, he really did not like threatening her.

"No you won't" Kokoa said as she finally stopped raging. "I know that you would never do something like that."

Tsukune smiled as she finally spoke calmly. He was glad that she had stopped her outburst and would now talk properly with him.

"What happened then?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now" Kokoa said sullenly. "All that I will say is we lost the book."

Tsukune's expression remained calm and kind as he pulled Kokoa into an embrace.

"Well then, we'll just have to get it back" Tsukune said.

"I think it's too late for that" Kokoa mumbled as she tried to settle into the embrace.

* * *

Ruby spotted the bat in the distance, as well as the book within its grasp.

"So Kou is taking that book back to Shuzen, can't really say I'm surprised" Ruby muttered. "However I better get it back before Dragon finds out."

Rushing out of the hotel, Ruby gave chase to the little bat. Much to her dismay the bat proved to be too far away as she could not manage to catch up with him. Swearing foully the witch returned to the hotel, angrier than anyone had ever seen her before.

"So we lost the first true round of the game. Shit!" she mumbled as she ascended the stairs.

As she reached the top she could see that Kurumu and Mizore were waiting outside of Kokoa and Tsukune's room.

"I can hear crying" Mizore said as soon as Ruby approached them.

"So, Kokoa was used" Ruby accidentally said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu immediately asked.

"We lost the book" Ruby answered swiftly. "It's being taken to Count Shuzen...in other words we lost the game."

"As such as penalty must be paid...don't you think?" a silky smooth voice stated out of nowhere.

The three girls immediately turned around to find a silver haired man standing there. He looked a lot like a vampire, but did not give off the menacing air that Moka and (sometimes) Kokoa did.

"So which one of you is willing to sacrifice yourselves to the game?" he asked again. "After all I am the Gamemaster."

The three girls prepared themselves for an attack. Instead of an attack immediately coming a large smirk appeared on the Gamemaster's face before he raised his left arm and a massive amount of energy began to form in it.

"How are Tsukune and Kokoa not hearing us?" Kurumu asked as she made ready to dodge the attack.

"They can't hear you because I've sealed off this small space" the Gamemaster answered. "In other words, you're all dead."

Ruby grit her teeth. She never actually expected to encounter the Gamemaster, let alone have to face even the smallest amount of his power. She especially wasn't ready to die. There was someone she still needed to protect.

Just as she thought that, a flurry of cherry blossoms appeared in between her and the Gamemaster. Looking up at the source a large grin spread across her face. There in front of her was exactly who she was hoping for. With an odachi slung across his shoulders he could easily be seen as cocky, yet completely ready for battle.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Were you just waiting for the book to be stolen?"

The question was left hanging in the air as the Gamemaster began to flip out.

"How, how the hell can there be two of you?" the Gamemaster shouted.

"I really don't know" the newcomer said cockily. "All I do know is that this is an unfair punishment. Don't you think so?"

Ruby smiled excitedly. As the man discarded the sheath of his odachi he moved into a preparatory stance.

"Let's dance!"

End Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay so that was Chapter 20 (making this definitely the longest story I have written, and I still won't be done for a while though the finale will start in about four or five chapters possibly more). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be answering some lingering questions soon (maybe...heheheh). Well I will just say that the next chapter will focus primarily on the fight between Dragon and the Gamemaster (as well as Ruby, Kurumu and Mizore included). Then I'll move back into story development before having Tsukune and Dragon fight each other. Anyways I once again hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please look forward to the next. Please review (if it suits your fancy) and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**Okay so I decided to answer some questions from a few reviews. So let's get on with it. **

**ren: Possibly (okay probably, but I doubt it will bump the rating up). I'm not really sure that I can write a lemon so I'm going to try and if it doesn't work (descriptively) it will just be alluded to. **

**Nghtwng77: Yes the original Mizore's death does play a part in some of the later parts (it may even be brought up next chapter during Dragon's fight with the GM). **

**Well that's it for the questions (this time). I will definitely answer any more I receive in any other reviews. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 21

"So you've mastered the odachi?" Ruby asked as the newcomer backed up to stand right beside her.

"Nope, not at all" the newcomer answered with a shrug.

"Dragon why are you here with it if you haven't mastered it?" Ruby nearly squealed as she kept her eyes focused on the orb of energy in the Gamemaster's hand.

"I felt him appear and so I rushed over, I apologize that I was in the middle of training with this" Dragon whispered to the witch. "But could you please forget that for now and prepare to fight?"

Ruby nodded in understanding and tightened the gloves she was wearing. With a quick glance backwards at Kurumu and Mizore she made sure that they understood what needed to be done.

"Is everyone ready?" Dragon asked his cocky manner remaining, but now including the air of a warrior.

"Yes" the three girls shouted in unison just as the Gamemaster launched his first attack.

"You shouldn't be chatting while I'm around" he screeched as the energy orb went straight towards Dragon.

"Well then you'd better be willing to lose a lot sooner" Dragon retorted as he placed both hands firmly around the odachi's hilt and swung it at the orb.

The two objects collided, forcing Dragon to dig his heels into the ground as the energy orb attempted to push him back at the same time cracking his blade. At the same the three girls had each leapt to different sections of the small sealed off area they were given to fight in.

"I think you may want to release that bubble you're preventing us from escaping with" Ruby said, her voice taking on a brutally vicious tone. "At least if you want a fighting chance."

"You should've attacked me immediately after I used my attack" the Gamemaster stated darkly. "Now you've damned your own attempts at victory through that single mistake."

"I don't really think so" Dragon replied as he spun his cracked odachi. "Instead I've been waiting to see what you'd do when you're so clearly cornered."

The Gamemaster scowled before turning on Kurumu and attempting to attack her. Much to the succubus' surprise Mizore was already in the way blocking the attack with what looked like shields made out of ice spread across her forearms. In retaliation Ruby was already on top of the GM forcing him to the ground as a spell burst from her hands and collided with his back.

Unfazed by the spell, the Gamemaster threw Ruby off his back and unleashed a swarm of energy orbs at her. Satisfied that he had eliminated Ruby, the GM was unprepared to face the brunt of Dragon's blade as it came swinging towards him. He also wasn't prepared for Mizore's attack. Believing that the Yuki-Onna would be the lesser of two evils he backed into her claws in an attempt to avoid the odachi. To his displeasure the claws proved to hurt a lot worse than expected as they burst through his abdomen, blood spewing from the wound.

"So you're stronger than the original now?" the Gamemaster stated with a small chuckle. "I didn't actually expect that."

Mizore withdrew her claws in shock before realising that this was exactly what her foe wanted. Free from the claws the Gamemaster was easily able to whip around and send Mizore flying with a weapon that looked like a staff of energy.

"We've got him to partially reveal his weapon" Dragon hissed to Ruby in delight.

"And that's a good thing why?" Ruby asked back.

"That means he views us as threats. That pretty impressive" Dragon replied before turning his attention to Kurumu.

The succubus had rushed over to her friend as soon as she was struck and was trying to make sure she stayed awake. A concussion was bad no matter when it happened. She soon saw Dragon and Ruby return to the fight and witnessed the brutality with which they fought.

"They've both killed before" she muttered as Dragon's blade crashed against the energy staff sending the top half flying and Ruby went around attacking him from behind.

The witch and the samurai continued their assault as crashing steel and the explosions from spells rocked the space. Kurumu was caught off guard when Mizore pushed her out of the way of an incoming attack only to block it with a wall of ice.

"How did you do that?" Kurumu asked as she watched the ice continually get battered.

"I...I just feel it build and then I can create ice without any liquid nearby" Mizore answered as she too stared at the massive icy wall in front of her.

On the outside Dragon and Ruby were easily tiring out. The Gamemaster had more stamina (and strength) then they expected and was soon going to be overpowering them.

"You're not going full out" Ruby hissed to Dragon as she dodged another attack.

"Its not that I'm holding back, it's that this bastard somehow is preventing me from using my abilities" Dragon hissed back.

Ruby let out an irritated sigh before an idea hit her. Leaping as far away as possible the witch began to chant a spell. Dragon noticed what she was up to and beckoned for Kurumu's assistance as he drew the Gamemaster's attacks towards him. Kurumu (luckily) caught on immediately and was attacking their foe as if there was no tomorrow. This proved to be the nuisance that they needed as Ruby's spell was able to finish its casting and the force field that cut them off from escaping was torn down.

"Now let's see what you do" Dragon taunted as he spun his broken weapon.

The Gamemaster only smirked as he turned his direction to the room where Tsukune and Kokoa were located. Rushing towards it he was met with an ice barricade cursing as he turned back around an even fouler curse was spat out when Dragon's odachi became sheathed in his abdomen.

"You do know this isn't over" the Gamemaster said with a sadistic grin as he ripped the odachi out of his stomach and flung it aside. "I've only just begun."

"You may have fooled Aono, but I doubt you're going to be able to convince the rest of us" Dragon replied defiantly.

In an instant Dragon was shoved against a wall, his body audibly snapping as he was pushed further and further in.

"I know about your missing eye, do you want me to make it a pair?" the Gamemaster questioned, his tone dark and malicious.

"That eye was removed as punishment for my actions. The other one stays as long as I'm alive" Dragon retorted coldly.

"Well then, let's just kill you and see what happens then" the Gamemaster stated evilly.

Just as he was about to pummel Dragon a wave of cherry blossoms appeared and managed to slice their way through his arm. A smirk appeared on Dragon's face as he swung his foot out, connecting it with his foes injured stomach. With the loosened grip he was able to slide out from his grasp and roll along the floor. Arriving closer to Mizore he gave her thumbs up before twisting his injured body around and returning to his feet.

"Should you really be doing that?" the Yuki-Onna asked as she watched him shift his weight from leg to leg.

"He's not done yet. Anyways, I'd rather finish him off now then wait till he's healed" Dragon told her with a grin.

Mizore shrugged, but allowed Dragon to go. He clearly had the same determination that Tsukune always held in situations like this and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop him (save knocking him out cold).

"Ruby now's the time for us to take this up a few notches" Dragon called out as he ran towards the Gamemaster.

"How so?" the witch asked as she followed after the older man.

"Like this" Dragon stated as a massive amount of cherry blossoms enveloped his hand before dissipating to reveal a katana.

Proceeding from there Dragon leapt high into the air. Somersaulting once he landed beside the injured Gamemaster and slashed upwards with his blade. Ruby joined in on the fight as she unleashed three devastating spells towards the two. Dragon, knowing exactly where each spell would land manoeuvred the Gamemaster directly into the impact point of one of them.

From a distance both Kurumu and Mizore watched in awe at the teamwork displayed by the two. It was as if they had been fighting together like this for a long time seeing as they knew exactly what the other was doing. There were also no words truly spoken by them in this moment as the fighting heated up.

"Finally, lets blast off" Dragon called out suddenly, drawing the two girls' attention to him.

As soon as he said that cherry blossoms started to gather inside the room and they all went flying towards Dragon and the Gamemaster. Ruby had leapt back and was already preparing a spell, clear due to the wordless movement of her mouth.

"You think that this will stop me. You've been fighting with only two for the past while, why would this one attack make much of a difference?" the Gamemaster questioned as he prepared to defend against it.

"That's why its just been enhanced" Dragon smirked as he said that right before leaping out of the way and watching as the thousands of cherry blossoms collided with the Gamemaster.

Kurumu and the injured Mizore made their way over to where Ruby was crouching and turned their attention to the impact point of the cherry blossoms.

"Did you get him?" Mizore asked.

"I think so" Ruby replied tentatively.

Much to the trio's dismay the Gamemaster, bloody and beaten, emerged from the blossoms. He was still standing and ready to fight, that much was clear.

"Crap!" Ruby uttered as she looked to see that Dragon was struggling to pick himself up.

Just as the Gamemaster was preparing his next attack, a smirk spread across Dragon's face as two new entities entered into the fray.

"So this is why there were the massive amounts of flaring youki" a female voice stated.

"So Ruby, what's the damage here?" a male voice asked soon afterwards.

The Gamemaster in a state of shock spun around to see that both Tsukune and Kokoa were now in the area. Anger soon spread across his features as he turned on Ruby.

"How were you able to free yourselves? That nuisance over there only managed to get in because of his abilities" the Gamemaster screeched.

"So, now I have to ask, what exactly did you expect me to do for you?" Tsukune asked the Gamemaster's question being completely ignored. "I remember you saying that we were on the same side, but now...to be honest I don't really know if you're as truthful as you tried to come across."

Rage and hatred was plastered across the Gamemaster's face as he switched his attention to Dragon.

"This is your fault; there should've never been two of you in existence. That's why things are going differently, that's why I'm like this" he screeched.

Dragon however ignored the accusations as he picked himself up fully and stared the Gamemaster in the eyes.

"Tell them about why they can't leave even though that familiar could. Tell them why this is happening why don't you? I think it would be a very enjoyable story for all of those gathered here" Dragon taunted as he balanced himself against a wall.

"You know more than anyone should. Was that you're gift for being half-vampire or is it just some sort of intuition?" the Gamemaster questioned as the others watched in shock at what was going on before them.

"I'd say it's just that I know who you are and what spawned this" Dragon retorted before he began to cough. "Your hatred for the world extends deep so you play with its inhabitants like pieces on some imaginary game board. Making impossible requests that you know will never be fulfilled and killing just about anyone who poses a threat to the success of your game. Going so far as even killing one of the only people I actually trust!"

That last line was lost on all, but Ruby as the Gamemaster began to cackle menacingly. Without replying to anything Dragon said the villainous man raised his remaining hand, his semi-materialized weapon held high and prepared to strike down on Dragon. As he swung downwards his weapon was interrupted in its path by another object.

"I think you should back down" Kokoa stated as she held a pipe underneath the weapon, blocking it.

"And why should I listen to a second rate vampire who's unloved by any of her family?" the Gamemaster questioned.

"You should listen because she's not alone" Tsukune's voice came from behind the man as a blade of channelled youki burst through his chest.

The psychotic laughter from the Gamemaster at this moment was unnerving to everyone in the room. Despite the fact that he now had a chest wound as well as numerous other ones he was standing as tall and proud as ever.

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell them what they were fighting Dragon" the Gamemaster said, spitting out the name of the other man. "You knew immediately and that's why you didn't fight at full strength isn't that right?"

Dragon scowled as he struggled to keep himself standing. He wasn't going to discuss what he had done and why it was necessary. There were many risks to what he had decided upon and now there was no turning back. Pulling a knife from his belt he twisted around and flung the knife across the hall to a wall a great distance away from the Gamemaster.

The bloodied man cackled maniacally as a human shape appeared in the wall, catching the knife. As the shape took on even more human qualities it began to look exactly like the Gamemaster.

"I do hope you enjoyed fighting the personification of a 50th of my power" the Gamemaster chuckled. "I know that it was impressive to see that I still control this game."

Shattering the knife the real Gamemaster turned on his heels and with a twitch of his hand dissolved the bloodied one, returning it to his body. The sick sound of his laughter spread throughout the destroyed hallway as he disappeared from sight. Soon afterwards his presence was completely gone as well.

"I'm confused" Kurumu began. "What just happened?"

"I'm not so sure either" Tsukune admitted. "Though we do have the one person here who does know."

Turning their attention to Dragon they found that Ruby was by his side supporting him. From the way she was doing it, it seemed as if she had been helping this way for a long time. What they could also see was that he was severely injured as blood seeped through the holes and tears in his clothing and he was limping.

"So kid, you've finally chosen your mate. How wonderful" Dragon said as he approached Tsukune, one of his eyes glazed while the other remained full of 'life'. "Make sure to keep her safe, you hear me."

Dragon placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder before collapsing to the ground unconscious (at the same time dragging Ruby down with him). Tsukune could only stare in shock, for a moment he thought that he had been looking in a mirror. Dragon looked exactly like him. Albeit there was an age difference, but it was eerily similar.

There was something going on and he would need answers, plenty of them.

End Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 21 of All Alone Well Almost. I hope you enjoyed it, I know there was really no fluffy anything to this chapter, but instead I wanted to present a fight scene. As many people will probably know by now (and if you still don't then just wait for next chapter) Dragon and Tsukune are connected. That is made clear in the later part of this chapter. Also the Gamemaster played an important role with Moka and Yukari that will be discussed next chapter as well (when they finally return). If you found Tsukune to be a bit too violent, I will explain how he is unaffected by violence in a later chapter/in the prequel. Now I hope you enjoyed and please review this chapter. Last chapter I didn't get a single review so I'm hoping that I didn't screw anything up. Anyways, until next time**

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 22

Tsukune was oddly patient as he waited for Dragon to wake up. There was a plethora of questions that were running threw his head as he sat. Kokoa was next to him, but her expression was barely readable. He could tell that she was still in conflict about what happened with Kou and how she wanted to work it out for herself. Despite her numerous requests to be left alone he had remained silent and patient with her. They almost managed to get somewhere, but then the immense wave of youki washed over them and plans shifted.

"He's awake now" Ruby said softly as she popped out of the room.

"And?" Tsukune beckoned.

"He's also willing to talk. It's about time you find out what's really going on" Ruby said with a sad grin.

"Alright then" Tsukune stood up, followed by Kokoa and then Mizore and Kurumu as well.

Entering into the room they found Dragon sitting there with an odd orb in his hand. Upon closer inspection it was clear that it was an eye.

'Well that's bizarre' Tsukune thought as he found a seat for himself.

"So everyone's here to find out about my story?" Dragon asked his head still down as he shoved the orb into his pocket. "Well, to do that, I have to ask something first. What do you all know about doppelgangers?"

"I know that they're duplicates of a person" Kurumu answered right away. "Asides from that I have absolutely no idea."

Dragon's head remained down as he replied. "Good, that's a perfect start. Now I need to know about your knowledge of this game."

"We don't really know anything" Tsukune answered. "Well nothing asides from the fact that I was apparently supposed to be playing alone."

"Aha" Dragon looked up immediately revealing the eye patch over his right eye. "That would explain the confusion here."

When Kurumu caught sight of the eye patch something within her triggered and she began to work at preventing herself from vomiting.

"So, I have a few questions to ask you" Tsukune started, unaware of Kurumu's reaction.

"Go ahead" Dragon replied, his voice still strained and tired.

"First, who are you?"

"I'll answer that if you can give me a different question first...something only you should know the answer to" Dragon requested.

"You mean such as...who was the first girl I ever kissed?" Tsukune said offhand, but he soon realised his mistake as Dragon began to speak.

"Exactly, now do you want me to answer with the pre-high school or post high school?"

Tsukune's face blanched as he realised the insinuation behind that and immediately choked.

"Alright I'll take that as a request to go on" Dragon's voice was sadistic and taunting as he began to list off his information. "Well in your pre-high school years your first kiss was your feisty cousin Kyokou, she has a strange obsession with you and has issues with you being around most other women."

Dragon was interrupted by the gasps of shock that three of the girls gave and the sight of Tsukune's blank face. As he attempted to continue he was interrupted again by more questions about what the kiss involved (surprisingly these came from Kokoa and Ruby).

"Calm down, I'm not done yet" Dragon said sternly, silencing the room as he prepared to continue. "Now in your high school it would've been about five months ago and it was Yukari. Completely accidental, but she took it the wrong way for nearly a week before things were cleared up."

Tsukune's face remained blank as Dragon sat there patiently waiting for a response from him.

"So what's this supposed to mean?" Tsukune finally forced himself to ask.

"Well it means that I'm you, I know everything about you and can even predict exactly what you're thinking right now" Dragon said with a shrug before wincing slightly at the movement. "I could also tell you exactly what choice you made when confronted by your vampire self."

Tsukune opened his mouth, but closed it immediately upon hearing that. His vampire self was something that he had never mentioned. He had met it once before becoming a dhampir and it proved to be a real jerk that time. If Dragon knew about it then he was probably telling the truth.

"But how can you be me? Are you from the future?" Tsukune asked, determined to get all the answers out of the man.

"You are a doppelganger of me created by the side effects of a spell that Moka and Yukari cast" Dragon began. "And in a way I am from the future. The spell that they cast was meant to reverse time, but instead it reset it and corrupted them as well as created doppelgangers of all of us."

"How can that be, I've never even met any of them" Tsukune stated.

"Actually you've been interacting with two others since the start of school" Dragon said with another shrug.

"Who are they?" Tsukune asked, curious as to who of his friends were doppelgangers.

"Yukari and Mizore" Dragon said. "The Yukari doppelganger is a very odd one as she has all the memories from before the spell, something that most don't have. It has actually proved beneficial as I worked towards rehabilitating the original little witch. Mizore on the other hand has just been given a major power boost due to her illness which was a direct result of the original being killed."

Tsukune immediately remembered the Mizore he and Kokoa had found back on the school grounds. Forcing himself to refrain from retching at the memory Tsukune settled himself back down and prepared for the next bit of the explanation.

"Now this spell well I honestly do not know the name of it and have no idea what it was really supposed to do, but I can tell you that it involved the Gamemaster."

Dragon was cut off before he could continue as Tsukune gave him a glare.

"I want to know exactly who you are, not what that spell is. At least not yet" Tsukune said, his voice rising above what it usually did.

"Alright, alright calm down kid" Dragon said as he moved his hands in a pacifying manner. "I get your point. If you want my story then prepare to sit for quite a while, it's a very hefty one."

"That's better" Tsukune mumbled as Kokoa seated herself beside him.

"Now I'm going to be brutally honest with what I'm about to tell you and it will probably cause many of you to frown on me and what I've done, but remember I am not the villain" Dragon stated before beginning his tale.

* * *

He was falling. Tsukune knew that well and was prepared for the bloody result. There were too many mistakes he had made and they had all led to this moment. Having been forced into a fight with a kid twice as strong as him Tsukune was determined to prove that he didn't need Moka's help all the time.

That sure backfired and now he was falling to what would inevitably be his demise because of that. Actually he couldn't stop himself from laughing as his body continued downwards. The absurdity of the entire fight was just dawning on him and he couldn't stop all the laughter bursting from his lips.

That was when he felt small hands wrap around his arm and attempt to prevent his continued falling.

'I thought I fell further' Tsukune thought as he tried to look up at who had rescued him. This proved unsuccessful and so he just let himself be lifted up back to solid ground. At least that was what he believed he was on.

"Don't you dare do something that stupid again" a familiar voice yelled at him. "You have friends, they care about you, but you had to go off and be the hero didn't you. What are you an idiot?"

Tsukune was finally able to focus his vision and saw that he had been saved by the last person expected. Kokoa stood a short distance away, her face turned from him for unknown reasons. Letting out a sigh of relief Tsukune stood up and was about to walk away when Kokoa turned back to him, a fierce amount of rage displayed on her young face.

"Why did you do that?" Kokoa asked angrily.

"Do what?" Tsukune attempted to sidestep the conversation, but couldn't.

"Get into that fight, what else dumbass" Kokoa yelled.

"Oh, well I had been confronted by him and decided to try and deal with it without your sister's help" Tsukune said as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Well that was dumb. You're the weakest one here, how can you think that you would be able to fight someone of that level?" Kokoa asked, shocked by his actions.

"Heh, you know what, you're probably correct" Tsukune said as he stood up. "Thanks for saving me though."

Tsukune missed the blush that spread across Kokoa's face when he said that as she immediately turned around and stalked off. He just let out a sigh and followed after her back to the school grounds.

* * *

Days had passed and Tsukune was once again in tip top condition as he made his way across the grounds to his next class. Thankfully he wasn't asked much about his injuries (probably because he came back with Kokoa and as such it would've probably been assumed they came from her) and he was left alone with what happened. However he did end up seeing more of Kokoa.

For starters she would actually join everyone at lunch (a nice change of pace from her sulking in the background) and would join in on many conversations. She was also early for every meeting of the club. It almost seemed as if she was hanging around because of him more than her sister.

Tsukune dismissed that thought as he made his way into the clubroom. Sure he still felt attraction to the vampire, but right now all his feelings had been jumbled up after he started helping Ruby with jobs for the chairman. Now was not the best time to get him talking about his feelings.

Entering he found that he was actually the first one there for a change. Smiling to himself he sat down and pulled out his article that he had been working on for the past three days. Left alone with no need to worry about being bothered by any of the others Tsukune immediately got to work. For the next thirty minutes (he was very, very early for the club that day) he was able to put everything together and had actually finished his article.

'Now I just need Mizore to provide me with the pictures' Tsukune thought as he placed the paper down.

Looking up he found that he was no longer alone as Kokoa made her way in and sat down across from him at the table, pulling out her own work.

"I hope you don't mind" she said as she turned her focus to the article she had been assigned.

Tsukune was shocked. First Kokoa never asked for permission to do anything (she was quite the troublemaker as Ruby would tell him). Second she was working, diligently (again the first point contributes to this). Thirdly she was sitting across from him with a slight blush on her face this was the biggest thing that Tsukune was shocked by. However it was not an unpleasant shock. Actually Tsukune was quite enjoying the sight before him.

The boisterous vampire was now silent as she kept her eyes focused on her work. Tsukune couldn't help, but watch her (seeing as he finished his work) as she did this. It soon began to lose its allure and he decided to strike up a conversation.

"What's your topic?" he accidentally blurted out.

Cursing his ineptitude at starting conversations he was shocked to see that Kokoa looked up. He was even more shocked by the fact that she answered.

"I'm writing about an issue with one of the teachers. She teaches numerous classes, but is only adequate at them" Kokoa offered up.

"You're talking about Ruby aren't you?" Tsukune asked with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Kokoa replied with a false shock within her question.

Tsukune chuckled. He was pleased to finally see Kokoa loosening up around them. It was truly a pleasant sight. However before they could continue their conversation (or flirting as Kurumu would later tell him it was) a certain succubus and werewolf's argument.

"Oh crap. Another situation I have to diffuse" Tsukune said with a sigh. "It was great having the chance to talk with you civilly Kokoa."

Kokoa once again hid her face for reasons Tsukune didn't understand before he turned and exited the room to stop the argument from getting violent.

* * *

Encounters continued much the same way that they had that day for Tsukune. They would manage a small amount of time to talk with one another before they were interrupted by one of the others (usually Kurumu) and over time the two came closer together.

This closeness clearly irritated Moka, but the older vampire refused to let that be shown. She was glad that her sister was opening up to someone, but it also irritated her that it was Tsukune. Also the fact that he didn't seem to mind her closeness with him bothered her.

Mizore seemed okay with it and Kurumu liked to tease them, but it was clear that those two understood relationships a lot better than Moka did. Jealousy was beginning to build in her and she would soon claim her property. Moka was certain about that.

End Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 22. I apologize for the wait, but I had a college portfolio to make and I got ill over the new years week so I couldn't really do much. However I am back and ready to push onwards in this story (partially in thanks to Sendicard). I also want to thank all those that pushed me over the 50 (and now 60) review count. I really appreciate the input and comments. Now many of you will have noticed the story's shift to much less stressful times. Well this is how I am going to be revealing Dragon. So for the next quite a few chapters I will be detailing Dragon's past up until the casting of the spell before I return it to the present time. I also know that there are some plot threads that I haven't covered in a while so I have a Superboy Prime punch ending in mind to cover my ass (kudos to those who understood that) so I hope you enjoy this next arc and please review. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**Okay so I had some more questions in some reviews so I would like to answer them here and now. **

**KittyAttack: I do have other pairings planned. Mainly Ruby x Dragon though I am still trying to decide whether this will be onesided or not. I do have others in the works (such as incorporating FongFong into the story), but those will show up at a later time. **

**Crystal4458: Okay not really a question, but I wanted to thank you for your high praise of my writing in this story. I really appreciate your comments. **

**Sendicard: Thank you for all of your reviews they are a great source of inspiration to keep writing. As to the anime comment yeah I was talking about an English version from Funimation. On the Soul Eater comment I absolutely adore that series (Death the Kid FTW though I also think that Maka's an amazing character), but due to Sgt. Frog (greatest comedy series ever, okay second to Fresh Prince) and the English VA portraying Momoka in that and Tsubaki in Soul Eater (and now Yukari in R+V). I really can't see her playing that role, though I so hope I'm proven wrong. Anyways I'm glad you're excited for the sequel. I have numerous plans formulating, but I may need to make the prequel first in an attempt to set up some of the newer characters that will appear in the sequel. **

**Rialga: The Gamemaster is actually a character I have been trying to incorporate into one of my projects for years (not just Fanfics, but other things) and he finally fit into this one so I'm glad you find him interesting. **

**And thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far, I really hope you continue to enjoy it. Also I hope you all had great Christmas (if you celebrated it) and a Happy New Years. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 23

Over the next few weeks Tsukune and Kokoa spent progressively more time together. It had begun as they would just talk during the club or at any other times, but it started to go further. The two of them started to just spend all their free time together.

Moka was clearly peeved with it (well at least it was clear to Kurumu) and so the succubus began an attempt to keep the pink haired vampire away from them whenever possible. This proved to be a successful endeavour as Kurumu could easily see the two becoming inseparable (despite how much she wished to be Tsukune's significant other).

"Kurumu, why are you always hanging around me?" Moka finally asked, irritated by the constant appearance of her friend.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was because we need to bond more?" the succubus asked innocently.

Moka shook her head in denial and Kurumu did her best to keep her wide and annoying grin spread across her face. This sort of conversation became common between the two of them almost as if it had become a ritual of sorts. Weeks passed with this behaviour between Moka and Kurumu as Tsukune and Kokoa only grew closer and closer together.

* * *

It was sudden and not entirely expected on Moka's account, but her baby sister challenged her to a fight over Tsukune. Okay it was entirely unexpected on Moka's part, but that didn't change what had just happened. Agreeing Moka believed that it would be an easy win on her part. After all Kokoa had never once won a fight against her.

This overconfidence turned out to be the stroke needed for Kokoa to win her fight with her sister. Surprising the elder vampire Kokoa managed to get in numerous easy blows, weakening Moka enough so that when the fight got fiercer she tired out first.

In the aftermath of that fight Kokoa had taken victory and Moka was left defeated. Tsukune and Kokoa made their relationship public soon afterwards. Things were looking great for the two of them. Kurumu and Mizore clearly approved of the relationship (despite Kurumu's numerous taunts and hours of blackmail she was preparing for the two). Yukari had sided with Moka and was helping the vampire to recover from the defeat to her sister.

This fight had caused a definite rift, but everyone thought that at some point it would be able to be mended. That point never had a chance to arrive as word spread of a mysterious book having been found in the hands of a Fairy Tale branch. News like this was sure to find its way to Mikogami and soon they were thrust out into the world to find it before anything could be done with it.

* * *

The hunt for the book was disastrous due to the disarray of the group. Ruby tried her best to keep everyone united, but that failed almost instantly as Moka's lack of cooperation led to Tsukune's ghoul being released in the middle of a fight. Only Kokoa remained standing long enough to think of an idea to save Tsukune.

This idea turned out to be injecting him with her blood, effectively turning him into a different form of dhampir. For three days Tsukune was out as his new blood took effect and his decisions were made. Upon awakening he discovered that Kokoa was the only one to have stayed by him through his ordeal while the others attempted to go after the book.

Discovering what had been done to him sent Kokoa into a panic. She was scared that he would no longer love her for what she had done. To prove her wrong Tsukune determined that then and there he would prove to her how much she meant to him, especially since he was entering into an immortal life.

That night they gave themselves each other as they lay out under the stars. It was a night that would stick with Tsukune forever as he felt Kokoa right by his side. The two easily dozed off afterwards and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

By morning the two were already back up and following after the others. With the extra stamina and strength of a vampire on his side Tsukune was able to keep up with Kokoa as the two went onwards without a single stop. Granted their focus didn't diminish the fact of how close the two felt at this point.

Reaching the others they found that they were caught in the middle of a fight with three European vampires. Kokoa immediately rushed into the fray, hoping that she could make some sort of difference while Tsukune was suddenly struck with a feeling of power he had never before had. It was different than the vampire power he was used to, but it still felt comfortable and welcoming.

Rushing into the fray Tsukune didn't realise that he was easily helping to turn the tide as cherry blossoms burst from his youki, forcing their opponents back. By the end of the fight it had become quite apparent that Tsukune had new abilities than before.

"What did you just do?" Ruby asked, amazed at what she had seen.

"I'm...not entirely sure" Tsukune answered, confused by these powers himself.

The memory of his time that he had spent transitioning into a dhampir returned to him. Primarily the conversation with his inner vampire self came to mind. When it had asked whether he wanted the power of a vampire or the power to protect his loved ones he had immediately gone for the power to protect his loved ones. By the time he had woken up no change in that form had come to him. However it had only been hours since he had become one with Kokoa.

Then it suddenly struck him. His powers were activated when he gave in to his heart and allowed himself to meld with Kokoa. A smile spread across his face that was unreadable to any of the girls as they prepared to continue the chase.

* * *

Count Shuzen, Kokoa and Moka's father was the one behind this chase. This book that they had been hunting so diligently was nothing more than the catalyst for a vampire revolution. Caught in the middle of Shuzen's estate, lines were suddenly being drawn between them as he offered immunity to those who would join him.

Tsukune could see that Kokoa was torn in her loyalties; he knew how much her father meant to her and decided to do the right thing at that moment. Leaning over beside her he whispered.

'Go. I'll still love you no matter what.'

Kokoa looked back at him and nodded. She knew he was telling the truth and she knew that he understood her respect for her father. Rushing over to his side she could see a proud smile on her father's face. Much to her surprise Moka was also standing there with Yukari alongside her. Glancing down at the remaining group she saw that they were all backing up and running. There was nothing they could currently do and it would be safer to regroup now then die attempting a fight right now.

After the group disappeared she was left alone with her sister, father and the little witch.

* * *

"Tsukune what on earth were you thinking?" Ruby asked him when they managed to get out.

"What, I was doing the right thing" Tsukune said defiantly in response.

"You let Kokoa go with her father. We're now underpowered and pretty much screwed on our account for that" Ruby continued.

"Well the right thing always outweighs a military strategy" Tsukune mumbled as he turned away and walked past his remaining friends.

Kurumu and Mizore glared momentarily at Ruby before chasing after Tsukune. Ruby remained back for a few moments before chasing after them. She believed she knew why Tsukune was feeling so dark at the moment and she would definitely apologize to him when they returned to the school. Yet the lingering feeling of conflict on the horizon just wouldn't leave her. Now was the time they should've stood united, but that had already fallen through.

'Hopefully everything will work out' Ruby's thoughts focused on this as she took one look back at the location of the Shuzen estate. 'Kokoa, you better not hurt Tsukune or else you'll have three angry women to deal with.'

Turning her attention back to the front Ruby chased after her friends as they made their way back to the bus.

* * *

Tsukune remained distant and alone after returning to the school. The only people who seemed to be able to speak with him were his teachers and FongFong (something that remained inexplicable to any of the remaining girls). Ruby had tried a few times, but she eventually gave up when she realised that he was working through a bout of depression.

"It was his choice wasn't it?" Kurumu had asked as the three sat at one of the tables after school.

"It was, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel lost" Mizore answered (somehow she always seemed to be the one who understood true relationships).

"Yeah, so doesn't that mean we should be making a greater effort to help him?" Kurumu asked.

"I think it would be best for us to just let him do things as he sees fit for the time being. As long as he doesn't try anything stupid we will leave him alone" Ruby answered the succubus this time.

"This doesn't feel right. Somehow something's going to go wrong with Tsukune" Kurumu said softly. "It really doesn't feel right."

Mizore and Ruby glanced at each other before nodding in agreement.

* * *

"So Aono, you're interested in learning of a new way to fight since your strength has diminished?" the chairman asked as Tsukune sat across from him in his office.

"Yes sir, I've been figuring out how to control the cherry blossoms I create, but I want to know how to fight with a weapon" Tsukune answered as he sat straight up.

"Interesting that you would want to fight similarly to a certain vampire" the chairman said with a smirk. "Alright, I'll find a weapon style that suits you and we'll precede from there. After all we don't have much time before the darkest secret of that book is unleashed."

Tsukune nodded. There was something special about that book yet he didn't know what it was. In all truth he'd rather not know what it was as it could prove disastrous for the rest of the world.

* * *

It was a week later that Tsukune was called back to the chairman's office and offered a pair of katana.

"These shall be your weapons. The blades are able to channel your youki to allow for it to be used at a distance."

The chairman continued explaining what these weapons could do before handing them over to Tsukune.

"I also have one other thing for you, but you must promise not to open it until the necessary time" the chairman requested as he pulled out a box from under his desk.

"I promise" Tsukune said as he clutched his swords to him.

"Good, now take this and await the time when you feel most in need. That is when you should open this box" the chairman said before waving Tsukune away. "Oh and remember to be here at five in the morning. We shall begin your training then."

Tsukune was slightly shocked by the fact that the chairman was going to be the one to train him. However that shock disappeared soon after as he nodded in understanding and left the office. He would be strong enough to stop this revolution. He'd be strong enough to bring Kokoa back.

End Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay here was the first full chapter detailing Dragon's back story. I apologize for how long it took, but the next one probably won't take as long. I have another three or four chapters that will focus on Dragon's history (possibly more) and I'm trying to keep it moving at an abridged pace (why...well they're on a time limit in the present timeline of the story so he's just kind of giving them the jot notes about who he is). I will be adding some fights to the next chapter (proper ones, not the half baked ones that appeared this chapter) and I will be revealing some of the changes to Tsukune's personality that formed the current Dragon in the main story. Again I am sorry for how long it took to get this done; I suffered some awful writer's block and so it took longer than I expected. Now I'm energized to just write and write and write some more so expect another one really, really soon (unless some of my other stories take precedence). This chapter is not my favourite. I feel like I screwed up somewhere here, but it is another of those necessary chapters to the story. So I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all that continue to read and enjoy (and for your patience with me), please review if it suits you to and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 24

Tsukune returned at five in the morning to the chairman's office. Unable to find the chairman, he decided to just wait a while for him to show up. Settling into a seat, Tsukune kept his eyes open and watched around for any sign of the chairman. After thirty minutes of this he decided that was enough waiting and stood up to leave. Irritation was building in him as he did this.

"I'm terribly sorry that I have come so late" the chairman's voice echoed throughout the room as a man with brilliant white hair approached.

Tsukune was dumbfounded. He had no idea who this man was, but there was a strong suspicion that it was the chairman.

"I am terribly sorry for the lateness of my arrival, but I had to finish up some important business before I could come here" the man said. "Now let us be on our way."

The style of speech and the way he held himself assured Tsukune that this was the chairman. Following behind him Tsukune was led down corridor after corridor within the chairman's building.

"Aren't we going to use the same location I trained with Moka to do this?" Tsukune asked after ten minutes of walking.

"No, that location is not suited for the fighting style you shall be taught. You will become something more than just the dhampir you currently are. Especially if you wish to see your lovely vampiress again," the chairman stated humourlessly.

Tsukune nodded in the little understanding he had and continued to follow. For another few corridors they continued onwards without speaking until the chairman suddenly stopped.

"First and foremost I must teach you how to access glyphs. That is how we shall be entering the training ground and I expect you to know how to use them by tomorrow morning" the chairman said.

"Alright...what are glyphs?" Tsukune asked as he mentally prepared himself for his lesson.

* * *

That first lesson on glyphs had only been the start of a strenuous training program. From there Tsukune had been forced to mimic every movement shown to him by the chairman and progress into complex chains of attacks. At the same time he was forced to research into Youkai history much deeper than he ever had before.

He knew that he was being conditioned, but that didn't lessen the fact that this was insanely hard work. Soon enough, however, his movements started to match the fluidity and gracefulness of the chairman's and the sparring began.

Both of them used twin katana in their fighting. Tsukune had learned the hard way that starting the fight was usually a bad thing. As such he would wait for his opponent to lash out first and then unleash his attacks. This thinking had become his base in all of their fights from then on out.

The realisation of how far he had progressed didn't strike him until Ruby had wandered into the middle of one of his sessions with the chairman. The flurry of blades, the effortless transitions from one stance to the next and the elegant brutality behind every swing was an art to the young witch. It was after their fight had died down that Tsukune noticed Ruby's presence.

"Tsukune...that was...wow!" was all that Ruby could force out. "I never knew this was what you had gotten up to."

A sheepish smile appeared on Tsukune's face. Compliments like that were not what he expected. Neither was the comment the chairman made afterwards.

"Well then Aono, it looks like it's time to progress to the next step in your training" he said, once again with little to no emotion.

"And that would be?" Tsukune asked, nervous about what would be coming up next.

* * *

His youki was honed, his abilities sharpened and the final step was looming before him.

"You must become something more than you already are" he had said. "You must face the greatest creature you have ever seen and earn the right to fight."

That alone made Tsukune nervous. However when he entered the alternate realm that the chairman had indicated belonging to the creature he was to face, fear overwhelmed him. There was a presence here that did not seem too friendly...and it clearly didn't seem pleased to have him there.

"Why are you in my realm?" the booming voice requested. "I have not accepted visitors here in nearly five hundred years."

Tsukune shivered as the voice continued to boom, but he forced himself to pass his fear and answer.

"My name is Aono Tsukune. I have come here to face the master of this realm" Tsukune said.

"And how do you intend to face me?" the voice retorted, almost as if it was enjoying the fear radiating off of Tsukune.

"To be honest I'm not really sure now that I'm here. It was built up to be a physical fight, but from the sound of your voice and the power it holds, I doubt I'd be able to do much against you" Tsukune answered. "I'm really nervous right now, I have friends I wish to see again, but that has to come after I've faced you...at least if you are the one I'm supposed to face."

Laughter erupted in the room. It wasn't cynical or condescending, it was just jovial. This actually made Tsukune more nervous than he was before and he could feel himself physically shaking. Once the laughter had died down to nothing more than a joyful air, Tsukune was able to relax his defenses slightly and await his foe to speak.

"You are truly worthy of being here" the voice spoke. "I am pleased to see that you still hold respect within that half-vampire body of yours. It has been a long time since I was confronted by someone as worthy as you. As such you shall learn what Mikogami sent you here for."

Forcing himself to remain calm, Tsukune felt a wave of energy, far different from the youki he was used to, flood the room. Soon lights returned and he discovered that his foe was a dragon. Much larger then the wyverns he had seen while training with Moka, this was an entity full of power that he had never before witnessed.

"Ah, you're intimidated by my appearance. In many ways that is a good thing, but at the same time I need you to know that I shall not harm you during your tenure here" the dragon said. "And for that sole reason I must now introduce myself to my new student."

Before he even heard the dragon's name, Tsukune was caught off guard by the comment. He had moved on from training with the chairman to training with a dragon? How did that assist in his skills as a dhampir?

"My name is Ezekiel and I am the last of the true dragons" he said with a flourishing tone.

"Uh, okay Ezekiel, sir. I'm just sort of confused on to how you'll assist my training?" Tsukune said as politely as he could, amidst his confusion.

"Boy, my training is meant to put you into situations you'd never imagine. I'm here to force you to adapt and think. There will be no true safety during your training with me. I am going to help you earn the title of Dragon" Ezekiel said. "And from there you will be prepared to face the world head on."

Tsukune was still confused, but allowed Ezekiel to lead him to what appeared to be the edge of a cliff. Staring down at the water below, he instantly felt himself backing up.

"Face your fears, your weakness" Ezekiel urged. "And jump!"

The dragon let out a roar as Tsukune tried to back up further. Stumbling forward the dhampir forced himself to stop before he fell off the edge. Taking another look down, then back, he let out a deep breath. Cautiously backing up, he tried his hardest to stay calm before he ran to the edge and leapt.

Breathing in and out, he found the sensation of free-falling to be amazing. The air rushing by his head, the speed and the freedom...it all just felt right. When he came into contact with the water, however, he realised that his training truly started here. Ezekiel's roars were still audible to him as the water stung his skin. Swimming as fast as he possibly could, Tsukune made an attempt to find land.

After what felt like hours in the water, land finally became apparent. Making his way over to it, Tsukune was thrown into yet another situation. Checking to make sure he still had his swords, the dhampir soon had to run as Ezekiel came down towards him.

From then on the training was truly as strenuous as the dragon had warned. Survival, combat skills, strategy, tactics, all of this was covered as Tsukune was forced to fend for himself from the dangerous beasts that roamed this dimension. Light was scarce and he had to rely on his newly enhanced senses for most of his training. Only truly having light when he set up a small fire at night (or at least he thought it was night).

He didn't know how long this training went on, or how far he had progressed. While he was safe he would experiment with the cherry blossoms he could summon and started to understand the numerous usages he could get from them. Using them to acquire food and wood was the primary purpose as he started. Later on he started to use them for combat purposes and hunting as he went deeper and deeper into the island (again this is what he thought it was).

When it came to his final challenge, Tsukune was forced to face the dragon himself. It was a battle unlike any that he had encountered before. Faster and stronger than any vampire he had ever seen, Ezekiel forced him to stay on his toes. Dodging, weaving, leaping, ducking, rolling and many other basic defensive tactics were all that Tsukune could do at the start of the fight. However as the battle waged on, he started to notice things. His eyesight had finally adapted to the surroundings and he could identify every possible tool in his arsenal. From there the fight became much more even.

For what felt like days the two fought. Breaks, if there were any, only happened at most ten minutes (granted this was only Tsukune's estimate) before the two were right back into the fight. Soon enough the two collapsed from exhaustion. Unable to move or think clearly, Tsukune was shocked to see Ezekiel pick him up and fly away from the island. Returning to the cliff where they had met, the dragon placed him down on the cool ground.

"You have truly earned your title boy" Ezekiel began, his voice booming as he spoke. "From this day forth you shall be known as Dragon. The first to have that name in many centuries, and now I must impart to you knowledge that shall prove truly beneficial."

Touching a claw to the tired man's forehead Ezekiel began to speak. However Tsukune was only feeling a cold sensation as he felt a different form of energy building within him. Allowing his mind to swim, he knew inherently that everything he was being told would be retained and he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the end of his training with Ezekiel when he came to. At least that was what the chairman had told him when he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he could see that he was not in the school's infirmary, nor was he on the school grounds at all.

"Where am I?" Tsukune asked.

"You have been brought here to prepare for war" the chairman's voice was sorrowful as he spoke. "Issa Shuzen has sparked the first fires and soon they will spread. Youkai are choosing sides and I need you to be prepared to intervene."

"Alright, just let me know what I need to do and I'll do it" Tsukune said as his tone hardened. "I'm not going to let this come to fruition, I want to see my friends in my world without discrimination."

"And that is exactly why you won't be alone" the chairman said. "Miss Toujou shall be accompanying you."

Tsukune remained quiet as he was given this information. He wasn't surprised that one of the others would join him, but Ruby didn't seem like the best choice. Honestly he was expecting it to be Mizore or Kurumu, but then it clicked. With sides being taken, they would be obliged to whatever their parents decided upon. As understanding washed over him, Ruby entered into the room dressed in what could only be classified as combat gear.

"Tsukune, we need to leave as soon as possible" she said to him. "We don't have any time left to waste."

The dhampir snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a nod for his consent. Soon he was dressed in dark blue clothing and covered with very light, silver, plates.

"Wouldn't something that withstands guns be better?" he had asked.

The solemn look on Ruby's and the chairman's faces told him everything he needed to know. This was a war along the lines of the feudal eras of the world. Humanity wouldn't be able to participate without being completely destroyed. That was exactly what he was heading out to prevent.

It wasn't long after, that he and Ruby had left the building he had been recuperating in and set out. He wanted to see Kokoa again, badly, but right now he needed to prevent war form starting. That was his focus and he wasn't going to let himself get distracted. Family, friends, and acquaintances they were all going to be involved if he didn't stop it now. With the skills he currently held, confidence was overflowing in him. There was nothing he couldn't do, and he was going to stop this war.

End Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay here is the 24****th**** chapter of All Alone Well Almost. I hope you enjoyed this as I build up closer and closer to the end of this story. Now to discuss some points I made in this chapter...well if I do then it will cause spoilers for the rest of this story. So you know what all I'll say is that I made some minor changes to Dragon (Older Tsukune) in his weapon style. This came about mainly because I found some of my notes on his character when I first started the story and his fighting style was more of a reflection of Tsukune's in it. So now he wields twin katana instead of a sword/shield combo. I've edited that in the previous chapter as well so there are no continuity lapses there. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter (which was a summary of his training). I'm not writing another major fight scene until the end of this arc as I am just trying to explain how Dragon came to be. So please review if it suits you, and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 25

Tsukune and Ruby had become a force to be reckoned with. Working alongside one another they had managed to stave off numerous attempts to start war. This bought precious time for the chairman to confront many of the Youkai who had yet to decide which side they would fight for.

As they fought, the duo only ever encountered one of the members of their group of friends, Yukari. She had decided to become their informant. Terrified of what was going on with Moka, she needed to confide in someone. Ruby had actually been shocked at how willingly Tsukune forgave her. It was as if a missing part of him had been returned at that moment. Every time that they were gathered, she could clearly see Tsukune relax, no matter how serious the situation that brought them together was.

Soon though, things began to heat up. The vampires had finally realised that they were being stalled and launched an attack on the neutral Yuki-Onna. Hoping for a swift victory, they were shocked to discover that this had been planned for and they were beaten back soundly. Rethinking their plan the vampires decided that it was time to start building their forces.

Humans would disappear more frequently, many from within their own homes. Each and every one of the disappearances was clearly linked to the vampires. Yet they were even breaking many of their own rules in the process.

Soon afterwards, the appearance of ghouls started. Each battle was full of mindless killing machines that could slaughter thousands on their own. Faster, stronger and immune to the weaknesses of the vampires (just like Tsukune had once been) these beings were ruthless.

This is when the war truly started. Tsukune and Ruby had to fight just as viciously to keep themselves alive. The sounds and stench of death haunted the two of them no matter where they went. It followed them as they carved a path towards the orchestrators of the war.

When they finally reached Shuzen's mansion, his current base of operations, things started to go downhill. As they attempted to confront the deranged man, Tsukune and Ruby were forced to face Moka, who in the absence of her friends, had been moulded into a killer far more powerful than any of her other sisters.

Ruby tried to assist for as long as possible, but it soon became a fight of dhampir versus vampire as Tsukune and Moka fought. Blade coming into contact with flesh, yet no wounds had yet to appear on either of the combatants. That changed when Moka started to play the psychological game with Tsukune. Everything she said caused him to stumble backwards. His fighting became sloppy and full of holes. Openings appeared non-stop for his former friend. The fight would've continued for a longer extent of time, had Yukari not intervened.

Turning on the little witch, Moka, in a state of unbridled bloodlust, would've killed her. However Tsukune had regained his ground and, alongside Ruby, managed to rescue Yukari. Fleeing the Shuzen mansion Tsukune was severely disappointed at being forced back.

For the next three months, attacks like this continued. Each time, Tsukune hoped he would have a chance to see Kokoa. This proved fruitless as Moka appeared to be the only one left at the mansion.

* * *

Tsukune changed soon after. Rumours had persisted about one of Shuzen's daughters dying on the battlefield, but Ruby had kept the information to herself. She held a strong suspicion that Kokoa was the deceased and wanted to make sure that Tsukune did not find out about it yet.

That proved to be fruitless as Moka decided to attack them directly. Putting up a united front against the super vampire, the three managed to hold her off physically. However that was when she started targeting Tsukune psychologically. It was a tactic that Moka would have never used before, but something told Ruby that their friend had been lost to them.

"Tsukune, I'm amazed that you can hold such confidence. You must really be a cold-hearted bastard" she said, her voice containing the seductive qualities of an adult vampire.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune questioned in response.

"Oh, you don't know?" Moka taunted. "One of my sisters has fallen in battle. More specifically, the one you are so desperate to see again."

Tsukune blocked out Moka's words as soon as he heard that. She wasn't thinking straight and he wasn't going to let them affect him. Continuing the fight, Tsukune was forced to listen to more and more of Moka's comments. They were disturbing and dark, yet he continued to remain steadfast in his belief that it was all part of the sick training that Moka had been forced into.

Their fight continued with neither of them looking as if they would be very successful. Moka finally decided to drop out of the fight and return to the mansion. At this point, Tsukune was more than pleased to let her go. His mind was in shambles and he was desperately trying to separate truth from fiction.

* * *

"Ruby, was anything she said true?" Tsukune asked desperately at the camp that evening.

"Tsukune, please listen carefully" Ruby began as Yukari busied herself in the background. "One of Count Shuzen's daughters died in battle a few days ago. He hasn't stated which one, but I can almost definitely assure you that it was Kokoa."

Tsukune could feel himself falling apart at the news. How could he be so stupid and have left her alone for so long. He should've made an effort to find her earlier, hell he shouldn't have even let her join her father. Inwardly cursing himself, he stood up and proceeded out into the thick of the woods.

Ruby could only watch his retreating form solemnly, as he disappeared from sight. However she was brought out of her thoughts by Yukari's complaints about missing a knife. Panic shot through the witch instantly when she heard that. Pulling Yukari away from the fire the two chased after Tsukune.

It took them ten minutes to find him, but in many ways they were already too late. In a bout of anguish and insanity the young man had gouged out his right eye. Actually this bout of insanity wasn't finished yet, as the knife hovered centimetres away from his left eye. Blood streamed out of the empty socket as his deranged laughter echoed in the clearing. Tears were also clearly visible on his face, but the knife was the most important thing right now and it needed to be stopped.

Rushing to his side, Ruby wrapped her hands around his and hoped that she could hold him off from stabbing his remaining eye. When she felt his hand stop struggling she decided that it was time to talk to him. Looking at the blood and tear stained face; she gave him the best comforting smile she could muster.

"Tsukune, don't do this to yourself. If Kokoa really did die, won't this embarrass her? We'll need to investigate further. I know that you've held your emotions so well until now. Please just let Yukari and I help you. We'll find the truth together" Ruby said softly, hoping that her words would reach him.

Much to her surprise Tsukune pulled her into a hug. A whispered thank you was her confirmation that she had helped him. Letting her go, the young man stood up and covered his empty right socket with his hand. Holding out his other to help Ruby up, the witch graciously accepted and allowed herself to be lifted from the ground. Yukari bounded over soon after and began to kindly berate Tsukune for his actions.

Despite what they had promised, Tsukune could almost guarantee that Kokoa was dead. He could no longer feel her faint presence that was always his hold to hope. Refocusing his mind he knew that now was not the time to mourn, he already fucked that up with his spontaneous reaction. There was a time and a place for sadness and right now, he needed to stand his strongest when the onslaught would get worse. Little did he realise how soon that would actually be.

* * *

The ghouls arrived days later. Millions of people whisked away from their homes and converted. This was the point of that book. It may have saved Tsukune's life, but it destroyed millions of others. At the same time it allowed the vampires to amass an army of creatures with the strength to topple nations.

And now, Tsukune was caught up in the middle of a bloody fight against them. He didn't recognize a single person (most likely a blessing in disguise) and was able to carve a path through the forces whenever they were attacked. Ruby was always there, watching his back, as they fought long and hard to topple the foes that got in their way.

Throughout all the fighting, the package that the chairman had given Tsukune was forgotten. There was too much going on for him to bother remembering or even caring. Each new fight was another strain on his sanity, and fruitless in finding out the truth about Kokoa. The world had become dark and Tsukune had to strive to remain a light within the dark.

At times (and it scared him greatly) vampiric urges would overcome him. Late at night he would be suffering severe insomnia and all of a sudden his senses would focus on Ruby's breathing patterns. From there his thoughts would get darker and more sinister, even verging on brutally sexual, despite his efforts to purge them. It scared him to no end and left him feeling filthy and cruel. This was his dark secret and he didn't want to let the others know how badly this conflict was affecting him.

Whenever he'd finally manage to get to sleep, familiar words would echo in his dreams. Instructions, ones that he hadn't needed to use at all till now. As he woke up, he would always feel refreshed and ready to face the new day. It was almost as if those words could calm him and sedate the vampiric urges.

* * *

After a week of travelling and fighting, it was finally time for them to do something about Tsukune's missing eye. They had put together a makeshift eye patch, but now they needed to find a decent one for him to wear.

Much to the trio's surprise, when they had finally made it back to civilization, they came across someone who hadn't been heard from in months. Kurumu had taken up what looked like a medical practice (a weird choice for her) and was assisting the injured humans. All who were in a state of panic over the conflict currently raging on.

"Kurumu, is that you?" Tsukune had asked as he approached the woman.

Turning to face them, a delighted smile appeared on her face as she rushed over to the trio.

"Tsukune, Ruby, Yukari it's so great to see you" she said cheerily.

That cheeriness remained until she noticed Tsukune's eye patch.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Umm, well, it, umm, yeah, it, happened after a fight at the Shuzen estate" Tsukune answered, dancing around the subject.

"Who did it to you?" Kurumu demanded.

At this point her eyes had changed to the ones of a medic, something Tsukune never, ever had expected to see from her.

"Umm, yeah, well, you see, it was kind of my fault" Tsukune managed to answer. "Something happened and it destroyed my eye."

Kurumu began to berate him as she led him to her supply tent. Taking him inside she provided him with a proper eye patch and asked him to stay at the small house she was using as her home. There she would be able to catch up with the three of them and find out what truly went on.

* * *

After three days with Kurumu, the trio were ready to leave once again. It had been an unexpected visit, but it was appreciated nonetheless on both sides. Kurumu had even offered to join them, but Tsukune told her that she would be put to better use with what she was currently involved with. Her medical career was something that she should be proud of. It may not have been on the level of larger hospitals, but it was greatly appreciated in its efforts. As they left, Tsukune promised Kurumu that they'd visit again (and that he wouldn't gouge out his other eye). With smiles and tears, they separated as the next part of the fight began.

* * *

More ghouls had been unleashed. It was as if the vampires were not only trying to destroy humanity, but the rest of the youkai as well. Violent conflicts were erupting everywhere they travelled and Tsukune was forced to begin making hard decisions. Should he save this person, or should he save another, this was just one of the issues he had to face as he became more and more involved with the frontline of the battle.

As time waged on, he could feel himself hardening. With no news on Kokoa's status he had to force himself to focus on other things. Sadly that came around to being fairly dependent on the number of casualties they had encountered, and working up a need to avenge every little thing he could find reason to. It took them eleven months after that before they found any word on Kokoa.

Tsukune was off in a flash to find her as soon as the information came. Tears were flowing freely from his remaining eye as he inwardly cheered at the fact that she was still alive. A new part to his journey had appeared here, as he chased after his love, a part that would soon come to a disastrous close.

End Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 25 of All Alone Well Almost...and that's all I have to say on that matter. I really don't have much to say about this story, other than I'm almost about to enter the final arc. There's probably one or two more chapters to this arc and then we return to the actual story. Anyways, aside from that, I've been suffering a major writer's block, that's just cleared up due to me returning to an older story and rewriting it. It should also be posted up here today, as I have just finished the prologue. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Okay, so I have to put it in here, but this will be a list of my stories that I do not expect to update anytime soon. In other words, they are on a permanent hiatus (at least until further notice). So here's the list. **

**Vigilantism Sucks (Rosario + Vampire)**

**Crisis (Teen Titans)**

**Seven Rings (Rosario + Vampire)**

**Persona (Rosario + Vampire/Persona Series) – This one is due to a lack of interest**

**Heart and Soul (Rosario + Vampire) **

**Heart of Courage (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

**Freedom Fighters (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

**The Legend of Zelda: Courageous Symphony – This one is also due to a lack of interest**

**Cursed Lines (Rosario + Vampire/Castlevania) – I need to get back into Castlevania before I can continue this one**

**Flashpoint (Rosario + Vampire) – I need to figure out how to continue this one**

**Betrayal (Haruhi Suzumiya Series)**

**Secrets (Teen Titans/Batman)**

**I'm doing this to kind of thin out and start fresh for this year with my writing. In other words I want to actually complete 'Run', 'Hitomi no Tsubasa', 'All Alone Well Almost', 'Error Operator', 'Hollow' and be able to start more stories. These five listed have had the best response and that is why they are still ongoing (well that and I'm almost at the end of All Alone Well Almost). Anyways, that's everything for now, once again until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 26

The rumors led them to an abandoned district of Tokyo. Since the start of the war, many cities had been abandoned in favor of mountainous and valley based villages. Many people had even left Japan entirely and travelled to some of the more peaceful countries (mainly the United States and Canada). It was quite clear that Japan was only the first movement as the war continued to intensify, but that wasn't the reason for the trio's visit.

"So, Kokoa's here somewhere?" Yukari asked as she followed closely behind Tsukune and Ruby.

"If that rumor has any basis in truth, then yeah, this is where she should be" Tsukune answered, his mind continuing to hope for the best.

Ruby remained silent as she walked behind Tsukune. She couldn't bear to tell him that the truth was starting to be revealed by Issa Shuzen himself. Right now, she knew they were walking into a trap, but she just couldn't destroy Tsukune's hope. If she did that, then he would be lost to them.

Yukari on the other hand, was starting to get nervous. Something was following them, watching them. It felt different than all the times they had been attacked before. This time if felt like someone was trying to force a set of events.

"Tsukune, do you feel anyone following us?" the little witch finally asked.

Stopping momentarily, Tsukune managed to fall into step beside Yukari. Leaning over to her he whispered.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but we'll have to be very careful."

Yukari only nodded her head as the two continued onwards. Ruby on the other hand was busier attempting to figure out where the trap would be sprung. If she could figure it out then maybe they did have a chance of encountering Kokoa. After all, she had become just as valuable as Moka to Count Shuzen, though Tsukune wouldn't like what had happened to her. No, he wouldn't like that one bit.

* * *

The trap was sprung without warning. Before Tsukune, Yukari or Ruby could react they had been surrounded by a horde of vampires, true blood vampires. Scowling at this luck, Tsukune drew one of his two blades and prepared to fight. Yukari and Ruby followed suit afterwards as they readied themselves to fight.

"Hold on. We must not attack one of our own. He may be a half-blood, but he should at least be presented to Lord Shuzen and Lord Tepes before anything else" a male vampire stated as Tsukune was just about to attack.

The scowl on Tsukune's face did not leave as he signaled for Ruby and Yukari to stand down. Following behind the vampires, the trio were mentally preparing themselves for whatever they would find.

* * *

Having been above ground in the middle of the city originally, Tsukune was not sure what to think when he discovered that the vampires had made their base beneath the earth. Shrugging off the feeling of unease he was receiving, the dhampir decided that their only choice was to follow the vampires below. As he moved, the package that he always carried with him shifted slightly, reminding him that it was there.

'Going down into hell, and my mind immediately goes to this package' Tsukune thought angrily.

Ruby could feel Tsukune's anxiety and made her way closer to his side. If her suspicions were correct, then he'd need someone there when they reached the lords. A couple of the vampires noticed this, and she could see that they had sinister smiles spread upon their faces.

'They know who he is' she thought immediately. 'They're trying to break him.' These thoughts raced through Ruby's mind as she followed Tsukune.

Once they reached the main hall, the trio was forced into bowing positions as four sets of footsteps entered. Tsukune was feeling very angry at this moment. First, they had been trapped. Then they were forced to come down here, and now they were being forced to bow towards their foes. As he was thinking this, Tsukune once again began to hear Ezekiel's words. However this time, they were words of warning.

'Tsukune, you shall be forced to fight. Remember, you fought me to a standstill. Do not hold back any longer. You and the three with you shall survive this fight, only if you do as I have stated' Ezekiel's voice continued to warn him.

Tsukune nodded absentmindedly, earning himself a kick to the head and a rushed demand to show respect. For some reason, as this was said, Tsukune couldn't help himself as a smirk spread across his face.

"Rise, may the intruders rest their eyes upon the wonderful sights of Lord and Lady Shuzen as well as Lord and Lady Tepes" an unseen vampire demanded.

Tsukune felt himself being forced back up roughly. Upon reaching a standing position he noticed exactly why he had lost his connection to Kokoa. Sitting before him beside the vampire known as Lord Tepes, was Kokoa. Dressed elegantly in Victorian era dress, Kokoa sat regally and almost ethereally. How she had transcended Moka would remain beyond Tsukune for hours (he figured it out upon closer inspection later on).

"K...Kokoa" Tsukune gasped out before being struck in the head again.

"Quiet filth that is no way to speak to the Lady Tepes" one of the vampires stated in an angry whisper.

Ruby stepped closer to Tsukune as the vampire prepared to strike him again. Grabbing Tsukune's arm, she pulled him right beside her and helped him stand tall.

"Keep your confidence" she whispered in his ear. "We'll find out the truth, I promise you that."

Tsukune nodded in understanding. The truth was exactly what he wanted right now. Everything had seemed to blow up in his face, especially at that exact moment.

* * *

Kokoa on the other hand, was deeply troubled. Tsukune had shown up for the first time in three years. All the fighting that had been going on, she had actually believed that he had died amidst it (he was powerful as a dhampir, hell he was powerful as a human, but nonetheless a normal anything shouldn't have survived the onslaughts of ghouls). She had never forgotten the love she held for him, but as per vampire culture, she had been married off as soon as she was of age.

As she watched Tsukune, she noticed the eye patch covering his right eye. Curiosity almost got the better of her, but the glare from her father warned her about asking any questions.

"You three have been a real nuisance for all of us" Shuzen began. "Your constant appearances at our major operations have become very infuriating. For that reason, I must request that you either allow yourselves to be killed, or turn your skills to our service."

Kokoa could see it from the way that Yukari cowered slightly behind Tsukune and Ruby, that the little witch was not fond of either idea. She could also see that the two older ones were glaring daggers at her father. A wave or sorrow washed over her as she watched. In the time she had stayed away from Tsukune, he had inevitably grown closer to Ruby. It may not be a romantic relationship, but it was quite clear that the witch understood Tsukune a whole lot more than anyone else did.

"May I speak father?" Kokoa asked, determined to confront Tsukune in some method.

"Permission granted Lady Tepes" Shuzen stated, allowing his daughter to speak.

"I can clearly see that these three would rather not take part in either of the options presented" Kokoa began.

In the three years since she had separated from Tsukune, she had learned a great deal about public speaking. It was the primary reason she was not on the battlefield as her words were inspiration for many other vampires.

"For that reason, I suggest that we give them a chance to leave" she continued. "We should allow one of them to face one of our top warriors in a plea for their lives."

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the gathered vampires. The idea was sound, and they had no doubt that their top warrior would be able to face a worthless dhampir. Kokoa could clearly see that Tsukune looked less than pleased at that moment, but was silently being calmed down by Ruby.

A wave of jealousy burst through Kokoa. Even after three years (and being married herself) she had never gotten over her feelings for Tsukune. She had always hoped he would show up again, but when her father started discussing marriage, things changed. Her marriage was swift and without any interruption or complaint (asides from her). Seeing Tsukune now just forced her to face the consequences of her actions. She could have resisted, she could have run away and found him a long time ago, but she hadn't and that was why she was now facing him as an enemy and as a married woman.

"I'd have to say I don't really like that idea either" Tsukune's voice broke Kokoa out of her thoughts. "I propose another option. You let each of us leave here, and we'll make sure that none of you are killed, at least for today."

A mass group of hissing became audible from many of the gathered vampires. How could a dhampir willingly stand up to so many of them at once? This was especially true since his only backup were two witches. The thought infuriated them.

The reaction though, it was exactly what Tsukune wanted. It was clear in his eyes that this was exactly how everything was supposed to proceed. Watching those eyes, Kokoa felt another pang of sadness wash over her. Tsukune was no longer hers. Even if she abandoned her duty and attempted to join them, he was lost to her at this moment.

"Attack them" her husband called out. "We cannot allow them to leave this place alive."

The command was immediately obeyed as the guards holding onto the three started to attack.

* * *

Ruby and Tsukune shared a knowing look as the vampires attacked. A smirk spread across the young man's face as he elbowed the vampire who was holding onto him (luckily he was very slow on the uptake). Once free, his left hand shot up into the air and a wave of pink blossoms rained down on their approaching foes.

Screams of pain burst from the vampires' throats as they were sliced to pieces by the intense onslaught. A collective gasp burst from the vampires as the blossoms dissipated, leaving only the sight of corpses on the ground.

"Anyone else wish to attack?" Tsukune taunted, anger in his tone, yet nothing, but calmness on his face.

"Tsukune, don't taunt them too much" Ruby said coyly. "We wouldn't want to eliminate their entire species in a single moment."

Tsukune's expression didn't change, but the anger had clearly calmed somewhat. Ruby however was pulling on gloves, preparing herself for a brutal fight.

"Keep fighting. That attack took youki, he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long" Lord Tepes screamed out.

Obliging to their lord's wishes, the vampires attacked. Taking advantage of her momentary invisibility, Yukari rushed off to gather Tsukune's weapons. Finding where all their stuff had been put, the witch grabbed as much as she could carry. Rushing back towards her friends, she felt a pulsing from the odd package Tsukune always carried.

"I was told that this would be important when the time came" Tsukune's answer when she had asked about the package.

Remembering that, Yukari pulled it out before the rest of the gear and called out Tsukune's name. When she saw that he was facing her, Yukari threw the package to him.

* * *

The package had disappeared by the time it should've reached Tsukune. Instead he felt an odd metal crash into him, essentially melding itself to him. During this moment of shock, he had been tackled to the ground by a group of vampires. As they tried to tear him apart, Tsukune could tell that something was different.

His body was not feeling any pressure. He was not feeling any of the attacks and he was not feeling as if he was tiring. With a single push he managed to clear many of the vampires off of him. Able to take a look at himself, Tsukune could barely hide the gasp. Covering his body were scales. To be more precise, they were Dragon Scales.

As the scales finished covering him, everything that he had been told by Ezekiel returned. Taking this new knowledge with him, Tsukune managed to clear away another wave of vampires. Making his way backwards until he was back to back with Ruby, the young man could feel energy bursting through him. A cocky smile spread across his face as this occurred.

"Ruby, let's get Yukari and get out of here" Tsukune stated, for some reason his voice bore a relaxed tone.

"Alright" Ruby replied, confused by Tsukune's actions.

However, when she glanced back at him, she could see the scales that had spread across his body, covering it in the form of armor. She could also feel the calmness radiating from him. He wasn't stressed out by what he had discovered. His mind was clear and his vision focused. There was currently nothing that could stop them from getting out of there.

Soon enough Yukari was standing alongside them as well. All their gear gathered in her arms. Reaching back, Tsukune whipped out one of his blades as the vampires prepared another assault.

"Are you two ready?" he asked as his eyes scanned over the approaching entities, purposefully avoiding coming into contact with the Lord and Lady Tepes.

"Yes" the two witches answered simultaneously.

With that said, they made their escape. It wasn't without bloodshed as Tsukune and Ruby were forced to kill many of the vampires. However it was quite easy for them to get to the entrance. In perfect synch Tsukune and Ruby got Yukari out into the open. Ruby followed soon after, leaving only Tsukune standing before the group of vampires.

"You know, this could have all been avoided if you never used that book" he said with a shrug.

As he said that, he was rushed by numerous of the remaining vampires. Sighing, Tsukune leapt backwards and managed to return to the surface. Yukari was waiting for his exit with her wand at the ready. Upon seeing him surface, she cast a spell that effectively blocked the vampires from reaching them.

"Good, now let's get going" Ruby said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand, gripping tightly.

Tsukune only nodded as he allowed himself and Yukari to be lead away.

* * *

A good distance away from the city center where they were caught, Ruby finally collapsed. Breathing heavily, Tsukune followed suit. However instead of feeling relieved, he felt strongly hurt and betrayed.

"Tsukune, are you alright?" Yukari asked, noticing her friend's state.

"No, no I'm not alright" Tsukune growled as his hand immediately went up to his eye-patch.

Ruby noticed that, and was quite sure that what he saw had destroyed him.

"You put up a brave face in that place" Ruby said. "I want you to know that Yukari and I will make sure that you don't have to face that again."

Tsukune was still in a state of shock at this point. His hand remained over the eye-patch, his vision becoming clouded and dark.

'She left. She died. I don't know who she is anymore. The rumors were true' ran through Tsukune's mind as he began to break down.

End Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay so I just finished chapter 26 and am coming to a close on Dragon's history. The next two or three chapters will hopefully clear up any confusion. Anyways, I don't really want to discuss the fact that Kokoa is married to another vampire at this point and don't freak out, this is Dragon's history. I can assure you that this will not happen to Tsukune and Kokoa...at least not right now. I've enjoyed writing this story, however hard it may have been at times, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is truly coming closer and closer to its finale, things will be tying up soon and the stage will be set for the sequel. Thanks to all those who have read this and favourited/story alert. I really appreciate the reception and hope to continue to please all of my readers. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. I have a couple of story ideas brewing and hopefully they will be up to be viewed and commented on within the week. I would appreciate input on any new stories I write so I know whether to continue them or not. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 27

Ruby had made sure they didn't get caught up in fights for the next few weeks. Tsukune was in no position to fight back. Seeing Kokoa, sitting alongside that vampire, and bearing the title of Lady Tepes, this had destroyed him. His mind had started wandering to every "what if?" and "could I have done that differently?" that he could think of. It was tearing him apart inside.

"What should we do about Tsukune?" Yukari asked, her eyes showing a strong worry for her closest friend.

"We need to just be there for him" Ruby answered solemnly. "There's not much we can do at this moment."

Yukari just nodded in understanding. However, that did not diminish her urge to help Tsukune. Once Ruby had left to go rest, the other witch decided that now was the best time to confront Tsukune.

Making her way over to him, Yukari could see that he was still attempting to work things out. Settling down in the grass beside him, she quickly tried to put together a helpful phrase.

"We're still here for you Tsukune" she finally managed to blurt out.

Looking up from his self pity, Tsukune was able to give Yukari a smile. A blush spread across the witch's face when this happened and she struggled to say something else (after all, she is a sixteen year old with an overly active sex drive).

"Yukari, thanks" Tsukune said quietly. "I'm truly glad that you and Ruby are still helping me out."

The blush on Yukari's face deepened and she had to fight it down. Once she had, she noticed that Tsukune had once again left on a walk. Quickly making sure that he didn't take anything dangerous, she sat down on the ground relieved.

"So, you want to help your friend?" a voice asked on the wind. "I know a way you can do that."

Yukari immediately became attentive as the voice spoke.

"How do you know how to do that?" she asked, determined to find out all the facts before she allowed herself to give in.

"I'm the spirit of time. I know everything and when everything happens" the voice continued. "I know exactly how this shall all end if you do not take my help. Your friend will be forced to face his love and kill her. He will be forced to fight and fight forever on afterwards. You don't want that do you?"

Yukari immediately shook her head. She didn't want Tsukune to kill Kokoa, nor did she want him to end up having to fight forever afterwards. Lifting her head, the young witch decided upon her answer.

"Teach me what this spell is."

Unbeknown to her, a man was smirking within his fortress' walls.

* * *

Tsukune returned from his walk feeling somewhat better. He was glad that Ruby and Yukari were still travelling with him as it provided him with a sense of normalcy and sanity. While on his walk he had been given a chance to get a good look at the armour that he now wore and was pleased greatly with what he had found.

It was a dark blue set of scales, ones that looked quite similar to Ezekiel's. Yet, at the same time they were quite different. It also curbed his darker urges. In all truth it made him feel strong enough to face the world. As that thought passed through his mind Tsukune genuinely smiled.

He was falling apart, it was quite clear to him, just as it was to Ruby and Yukari. Finding out that Kokoa was alive was a great relief for him, but at the same time, the fact that she was married destroyed him. It took everything he had not to give into despair, but at times he found it very difficult not to.

'I wish to know why she married' Tsukune thought as he entered into the trio's camp. 'If I knew why, then there would be a greater sense of peace. Maybe I'd be able to pick myself up again.'

His thoughts continued along this line as he walked over to where Ruby was preparing food.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, noticing the struggle the witch was having with the recipe.

"Thank you Tsukune" Ruby answered. "That would be great."

Smiling, Tsukune looked over the recipe and the two began to get to work. Things were peaceful and quiet for the longest while as they worked, but Ruby eventually built up the courage to speak.

"Tsukune how are you dealing with the revelation about Kokoa?" she asked him.

"I just want to know why" Tsukune responded. "If I could know that, then maybe I could move on and live a healthy life."

Ruby nodded solemnly. She was sure that there was more to his answer, but if he didn't want to reveal it then she wouldn't push him to.

"Well, Yukari and I are still here, so there's no need for you to worry" Ruby tried to comfort him.

"And that's why I'm still holding on" Tsukune replied, shocking the witch.

She knew that Yukari and herself had an effect on Tsukune. What she didn't know was that they were the reason he was still out there fighting. They had become his family during these trials and he was clearly not going to let anything happen to them.

A smile soon spread across her face as Ruby placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

"I'll still be here for you as well" she told him, a cheerful glint in her eyes.

Tsukune felt a blush spread across his face at Ruby's actions, but fought it down. He was going to remain loyal to Kokoa until he had received his answers. That one sentence became his mantra as he continued to work on the food with his friend.

* * *

Two days later, the group was found out. They had just been passing through one of the remaining populated cities when the attack came. It was sudden and unavoidable, but that didn't mean they weren't prepared to fight.

Soon enough the ghouls were out in the open, easily and swiftly being cut down by the trio of fighters. Elegantly, Tsukune sliced his way through each and every approaching monstrosity. When the onslaught had finished, the vampires themselves appeared. Approaching the tiring trio, another fight began. This time it was much more difficult than dealing with mindless drones as the vampires fought well in a pack. Nonetheless Tsukune, Ruby and Yukari managed to fell them all.

However, they were soon captured once again. Only this time they were disarmed immediately. Bound up, Ruby and Yukari were separated from Tsukune who was subsequently being beaten by the vampires surrounding him.

Glancing over at the little witch (well, not so little anymore) beside her, Ruby could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh, Yukari. He'll be alright" Ruby tried to assure her. "He'll get out of this perfectly fine. I can promise you that."

Even as she tried to comfort Yukari, Ruby could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes as well. Taking another glance over to where Tsukune was, she could see that the vampires were still beating on him. Finally the tears broke free from both of the witches as they were led away.

* * *

Tsukune was broken, beaten, bloodied and bruised. He had taken enough punishment for thirty men in that timeframe from his capture to imprisonment. Coughing harshly he noticed some more of his blood splatter against the pristine ground, dying it red.

"Amazing that I even have any blood left" he muttered as his eyes began to swim.

Crashing onto the ground, he was not surprised to hear footsteps coming towards his cell.

'Finally decided to take me to my execution? Cute' Tsukune thought as he remained face down on the cell floor.

"Let me through. I am the Lady Tepes and I have every right to speak with the prisoner" Kokoa's voice burst through Tsukune's self-pity.

Instantly alert, the wounded dhampir forced himself into a sitting position and awaited his visitor.

"Milady, we had no news from Lord Shuzen or Lord Tepes about your visit" one of the guards stammered out. "I'm sorry, but until we have their authority, we cannot let you in."

"Well then, would you like me to reveal that you have been stealing humans for your own pleasure each and every night?" Kokoa asked.

Tsukune couldn't help, but smile. At least one thing about Kokoa hadn't changed. She was always willing to blackmail anyone who wouldn't give her what she wanted.

"No...no milady" the guard stuttered as he spoke.

Soon enough, Tsukune could tell that the door to his cell was being opened. When it did, he caught sight of a white wall in front of him. This assured him of where they were and it left him feeling a bit calmer.

However, when Kokoa entered and the door closed behind her, his calmness immediately started to dissipate. He didn't know what to expect from her now and needed to be on guard at all times.

"Good day Lady Tepes" he began, hoping that he would get some reaction to that.

Much to his pleasure Kokoa scowled when he addressed her like that.

"I thought you would be the one person not to refer to me like that" she grumbled before taking a seat on the crappy bed that adorned the far wall.

"What reason do I have not to?" Tsukune asked, hoping he would get an even better response.

"We were friends Tsukune. We were lovers even if it was for only a brief time. You know, rather knew, me unlike anyone else before or since" Kokoa stated as she began fidgeting. "I thought you had died. I believed you had. There was no word from you for two years. No one knew what had happened to you."

Tsukune was shocked to see tears beginning to form in Kokoa's eyes. Despite his tired and aching muscles he forced himself to stand up and approach her. However he only made it a part of the way before he fell to his knees on the floor.

"I searched for you for those two years. Moka had claimed you to be dead" Tsukune began, his voice hoarse as emotion began to fill it. "In frustration over the loss of you I carved out my right eye and would've gone for the left if I hadn't been stopped. When Ruby discovered that there was still a possibility of you being alive I had been saved from a depression that had set in. Kokoa, I have always loved you and I always will. There is nothing you can do to me that will change that."

Kokoa remained silent, though tears were streaming down her face slightly as Tsukune spoke. Finally she stood up and walked over to him. Kneeling down, she kissed him on the forehead and looked at him in the eyes.

"I know that Tsukune. I'm here to apologize for my actions. I'm also here to apologize for what's going to happen next. You're going to be executed. I wanted to see you before then. I wanted so desperately to speak with you" Kokoa said. "I'm married because of my father's wishes and our culture. I never wanted it and I want you to understand that. I love you Tsukune and I will always. Please, try to survive the upcoming ordeal."

With that said, she stood up and left. Tsukune remained kneeling on the floor. A smile spread across his face as his resolve was returned. Making his way up to his feet, he stumbled slightly towards the bed before collapsing on top of it. Pulling himself up onto it, he sat cross legged and began to utter an incantation that he had just remembered being taught.

'Thank you Ezekiel. Because of you, I have reached another chance' he thought as his mind began to drift off.

* * *

Yukari could tell that Ruby was falling apart. She had seen it happen with Tsukune and now her sister figure was going through it as well. Only this time it was due to the fact that she couldn't figure out how to escape. They had been placed within a dark cell together (which was odd, seeing as they could attempt a break out) and were being treated like lesser beings (which essentially they were in the eyes of most vampires and, to be truthful, most youkai species).

"Ruby, calm down, we'll make it out of this" Yukari pleaded as she tried to keep Ruby stable.

"Tsukune's going to be killed. I know he is" Ruby mumbled. "I can't let that happen."

Her mumblings started to become even more insane and Yukari was truly contemplating casting the spell she had been taught then and there. However, that idea was destroyed when the door to the cell opened and two vampires came in and picked them up. Carrying them out of the cell the two were taken into an amphitheatre filled with spectators. There they were placed upon stone slabs and raised to watch as Tsukune was dragged in.

However, he was smiling. There was something going on inside his head that provided the two girls with hope for themselves. Tsukune on the other hand was barely allowing himself to be dragged along. He was trying his hardest to struggle free and it amazed the two witches that he still had that much energy left within him.

The vampires managed to get him to the pedestal adorning the center of the amphitheatre and chained him up to it. Splayed out as if upon a cross, Tsukune's smirk remained as Count Shuzen approached the center platform a good distance above him, followed closely by Lord Tepes and their wives. Count Shuzen upon reaching the platform began speaking, his voice booming throughout the room.

"Today we have in our custody Tsukune Aono. A criminal by our standards and the one person deliberately attempting to stop our plans from coming to fruition" Shuzen said. "As such, today we are gathered here to witness his death and our victory in this long fought war. Today humanity falls!"

The last set of words Shuzen spoke gained thunderous applause and cheering from the gathered vampires. This was the moment of reckoning for humanity. If Tsukune died, then Mikogami would have lost his champion. There would be no one around who would be able to face the hordes of ghouls that they had amassed.

Soon enough, three vampires approached the pedestal where Tsukune was chained up. Elegantly they each drew sickeningly long and twisted blades, taking a large step forwards they prepared themselves to impale him.

Tsukune, at this moment, took in a deep breath. Holding it for a moment, he allowed himself a chance for the vampires to approach before he exhaled. However, instead of a normal exhale, Tsukune unleashed an unnatural roar.

The vampires that had been ready to kill him were unprepared for this. No one in the amphitheatre knew what to make of this. On the stone slabs, Yukari and Ruby were left dumbfounded by what they had just heard. Never before had Tsukune sounded like that. It was almost as if his nickname held some truth to it.

Satisfied that he had startled them enough, Tsukune swiftly unchained himself. Even though the chains were bound with numerous enchantments, he could feel the odd power coursing through him at that moment.

Freeing himself, the dhampir managed to get a good distance towards Ruby and Yukari before the vampires even realised he had left. That moment didn't last for too long as Tsukune was soon tackled to the ground and his face was smashed into the cement. However, he had managed to summon his cherry blossoms before hand and deftly used them to free Yukari and Ruby.

With the two witches able to move around again, they overpowered their captors with a few well placed spells and rushed towards Tsukune. The dhampir however was discovering more of that power he had accessed with his incantation a few hours earlier. Growling fiercely, he pushed himself off of the ground and turned on his attackers. Startling them, he swiftly rushed through each of them, limbs and other body parts littering the floor in his wake.

Ruby had noticed this and stopped moving when she saw Tsukune surrounded by the flower petals. All the she could see that signified he was in there were a pair of red, slit eyes. Not that dissimilar to a cat's. When the blossoms cleared, she saw that Tsukune had changed somewhat. Instead of the very human look he had before, it was clear that his armour was once again on his body. Only, this time it spread up his neck and onto part of his face as well, covering it in scales.

"So, are you all ready to fight?" Tsukune asked, his voice booming slightly as he spoke.

The vampires gathered around him and tried to cut him off, but Tsukune wasn't going to allow that to happen again. Calling out Ruby's and Yukari's names he signalled for them to cast one of the strongest spells the two collectively knew. Catching on to what he wanted, the two witches did as requested and began speaking out the spell. All the while Tsukune was holding off his vampire attackers.

* * *

From above the conflict the two royal vampire families were watching the ongoing fight with great interest. None of them expected the result that happened to Aono and it was greatly pleasing to see the ferocity at which the fighting was going.

"I'm amazed he's survived this long" Lord Tepes stated as he picked up his glass and downed it. "I thought he would've been killed the moment he was attacked."

"It's not that surprising Lord Tepes" Shuzen countered. "After all, he, once upon a time, held the attentions of two of my daughters."

That comment was directly aimed at Kokoa and she bristled slightly in response. She wanted Tsukune to survive. She wanted him to get out in one piece. Actually she was praying for his safety at this point. However, as soon as her father had spoken, she was forced to return to the disinterested act she had used to survive her relationship with Vladmir Tepes.

"A wonderful collection of stories no doubt, but for now, I think we should eliminate his supporters" Tepes stated cruelly. "They seem to be the reason that he fights so hard. Maybe if they're gone he'd stop."

Shuzen nodded in agreement before turning to two of the royal guards. Signalling for them to attack Ruby and Yukari, they nodded in affirmation before leaping off the platform to go after the witches.

Kokoa was forced to keep herself from screaming out to the two as the guards snuck up on them. At least that was until the duo finished whatever they were doing and a massive wave of energy burst through the amphitheatre. In an instant the vampires who had been attacking Tsukune were gone, no traces of body or bone anywhere. Just rivers of blood remained. After the smoke from the destruction completely cleared and they could see the battlefield again, Tsukune was nowhere to be found, while Ruby and Yukari had spotted their stunned pursuers and initiated an attack.

"Where did Aono go?" Tepes asked, confused by the disappearance of the dhampir.

"Above you" Tsukune's voice was a dark growl as the four vampires glanced to the roof.

There above them was Tsukune. Although now he had dark blue, leathery and scale covered wings sprouting from his back. There was also a feral grin on his face as he descended swiftly and landed in between the four of them, a small crater forming around his feet.

"I hope you're ready to die. I'm not really in the mood to give mercy" he stated as his feral grin grew even wider.

End Chapter 27

**A/N: Another long chapter. Dragon's (Tsukune's) past is almost at its close. The next chapter will most likely be the final one for this arc of the story before I return to present day. So in other words expect two very major fights in the next chapter and I hope you enjoy them. Also thanks to everyone that reads this story. I hope you'll check out my other stories and give them a chance as well, but if not, then I'm glad you enjoy this one. Anyways I don't have much to say on this chapter right now. I'm quite tempted to post (after finishing the story) some of my thoughts on each chapter, only with a lot more depth and spoilerificness (I know that's not a word) then these author's notes hold. Please tell me if you'd enjoy that. Anyways (again) I love this story and am pleased to see it coming closer and closer to its conclusion. I promise I won't take forever to post the sequel, but I will be working on Hollow for a while after I finish this. Thanks for all the support and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 28

The four vampires were stunned for a moment too long. Tsukune's sudden appearance had thrown each of them off guard as he came up into his full height. Much to Kokoa's immediate surprise, he stood taller than both her father and her husband. That produced a small smirk on her face, at least until his wings burst out to their full length.

"I'll give you one chance. You let me and my friends go, and this is as far as the death count rises" Tsukune said darkly. "However, you may continue fighting, but I cannot guarantee any safety or mercy after that."

Shuzen smiled nastily as he heard the offer. Despite his intimidating presence, Tsukune was still quite compassionate. That was going to be his downfall, and Shuzen knew exactly how to exploit it. At least that was what he thought.

"I suggest that you listen to my offer now" the elder vampire began elegantly. "Mine is a bit simpler than yours. After all, if you want the two witches to be let free, then you stay here in our custody. If you want to be free yourself, they stay here in our custody."

Tsukune's eyes darkened, before lighting up in a menacing red glow. A scowl spread across his face as he ruminated on the offer.

"Your offer does have its merits" Tsukune said slowly. "However, I'd rather view it as a refusal of my offer."

The last part was said in a growl, and Tsukune had immediately rammed into Shuzen. Forcing him off of the platform, Tsukune took flight. As Shuzen struggled in his grip, the dhampir just continued to fly upwards. At this moment, there was nothing to get in Tsukune's way.

"Do you think a vampire would die from a fall from this height?" Tsukune asked casually as he continued flying. "I mean, none of you can transform, so wouldn't it be the same as a human? Wouldn't you die?"

Shuzen twisted uncomfortably as he listened to Tsukune speak. This was most definitely not the man he remembered meeting years ago. No, now, he had been hardened. His resolve was stronger and he was also much darker than before. However, before his train of thought could go anywhere, he was dropped onto a platform about ten feet below. Upon landing, he heard a sickening crunch as his legs broke.

"Just stay there, will you. I'd rather not be covered in much more blood" Tsukune said as he flew overhead.

Shuzen remained dumbfounded as his newfound perspective had once again been changed.

* * *

Returning to the platform, Tsukune landed softer this time and glared down the three remaining vampires.

"Shuzen found himself lucky" Tsukune began. "However, I won't say that all of you will."

Snarling, Shuzen's wife attacked Tsukune. Effortlessly, he dodged her attack, grabbed her arms and flipped her over the outcropping. Soon after, Tepes had lunged at him and the two young males were immediately caught up in a scuffle.

Kokoa took this chaos as a chance to get off the platform. Going to her mother, she was pleased to see that she suffered nothing worse than a broken arm (in specific, the arm that Tsukune had used to flip her). Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided that it would be best to go check on her father as well. Rushing off, Kokoa easily managed to reach her father's position. To her surprise it also gave her a good view of the conflicts still raging below. Looking over in the direction she had last seen Ruby and Yukari, she was amazed to see that they were easily overpowering numerous vampires. Spells were flying in all directions and they were easily staying ahead of the conflict. Shifting her attention back to Tsukune and her husband, she saw that they were deep in the midst of a serious fight.

"That boy" she heard her father begin. "That Aono...he's an odd kid. Just when you think he's changed...he shows you how wrong you were."

Kokoa smiled slightly as her father admitted this.

"I was wrong to be so against him. He...he really does have a respect for youkai of all kinds. Dammit why didn't I see that earlier" Shuzen coughed.

Immediately Kokoa worried that her father's injuries were worse, but he just waved her away and assured her that he was alright. Coughing another couple of times, he soon regained his composure and looked directly at Kokoa.

"Go intervene. We don't need any more bloodshed. I shall speak with Aono and then with Mikogami. I think we've caused enough harm."

Looking into his eyes, Kokoa realised that her father had been thinking about this since their previous encounter with Tsukune. Smiling slightly at him, she immediately started climbing back down. Before she was all the way down, he called out to her once more.

"Make sure your mother's alright. I don't really want to see her hurt" he said with a knowing smirk. "Last time, she was impossible to live with until she properly healed."

Kokoa gave an affirmation before racing off to stop the fight.

* * *

Tsukune and Tepes were (shockingly) evenly matched. Punches were hard to land, but when they did, they hurt like hell. This close quarters fighting continued for a short while after they started. Once Tsukune managed to break free and gain distance, there was wave after wave of blossoms thrown in Tepes' direction.

"Damn you dhampir" Tepes called out as he forced his way through another wave of the razor sharp blossoms. "You should know that this is a losing battle. I'll just keep coming after you."

"That's what I'm hoping for" Tsukune said as he unleashed a much larger wave of blossoms at his foe.

Bracing himself for the attack, Tepes was disappointed by the fact that his foe's aim had diminished, however he was also pleased that he was able to just keep moving forward. That was, until he crashed into the wall Tsukune had set up around him.

"I'm glad you want to keep fighting, but now you'll have to break yourself free" Tsukune taunted as he reclined atop his wall.

"That shouldn't be too hard" Tepes mumbled as he began to punch the wall.

Tsukune was instantly shaken off of his perch as he felt the entire wall start to shake as each punch was placed upon it. Cursing this fact, he flew off and made sure that he was a good distance above once Tepes burst free.

"There you are you freaking bat" Tepes snarled as picked up a shard of the blossoms.

Throwing it directly at Tsukune, said young man was unable to dodge in time. Feeling his own blossoms pierce through one of his wings was a painful experience, however the careening towards the ground was worse.

Crashing into the stone ground, Tsukune growled in frustration and pain as he picked himself up. Blood was streaming from the pierced wing as he turned just in time to see Tepes attack. With a solid punch, Tsukune was sent flying backwards and into the ground once again. This time he skids with his wings across the ground, causing it to bleed even more and tearing the other one apart as well.

Picking himself up again, Tsukune was more prepared for Tepes attack and caught him around the throat. His clawed hands began to tighten their grip as he watched Tepes try to free himself.

"You've lost" Tsukune said menacingly. "Give up, and I may just let you live."

Tepes only glared at Tsukune as he spoke, a nasty grin on his face. Noticing this, Tsukune prepared himself for what could come next, but was interrupted by Kokoa's arrival.

"Both of you stop" she demanded. "The time for fighting is over. Tsukune, my father wishes to speak with you about arranging a peace treaty. And you, my dear husband, also need to stop or else you will force the wrath of the entire Shuzen household upon yourself."

Obeying Kokoa's demand, Tsukune let go of Tepes' throat and backed off. Now with Kokoa standing between the two of them, she glared at each of them in turn before turning away.

"Tsukune, please follow me" she requested.

Listening and following, Tsukune fell into step behind Kokoa. However he was far too late to prevent what Tepes did next. With his back turned, Tsukune was attacked, but instead of feeling the attack take him, he watched as Kokoa's blood splattered across his chest and face as she took the entirety of Tepes' attack. Collapsing to the ground, her eyes were focused on him briefly before they died out completely.

Staring, unmoving, terrified, sad, furious, and murderous, all these feelings and actions defined Tsukune in that moment. Turning his attention onto the vampire that did this, Tsukune lunged forwards, clawed hand outstretched and ready to go for the kill. Much to his satisfaction, it happened right away. His hand burst through Tepes neck, blood splashing the ground as the male coughed harshly. Wrenching his hand back out, Tsukune grabbed the man's arm and ripped it out of its socket, proceeding to the next, he continued to defile the dying vampire as tears flowed down his face.

Watching from a distance, Yukari saw what had happened and immediately began to cast a spell. The long string of lines continued for a minute as Tsukune continued to tear apart the vampire, howls of anguish now bursting out of his lips as he proceeded with his bloody task. When the spell finally finished casting, Yukari could hear a disturbing laugh echo throughout the amphitheatre. Ruby who had now noticed what was going on with Tsukune was rushing down towards him, but soon enough she collapsed to the ground and disappeared. All around her Yukari could see that things were just spontaneously disappearing. Even the vampire that Tsukune had been tearing apart was gone.

Tsukune, who had noticed this, swiftly caught on to the fact that things weren't quite right. Cursing this fact, he turned around trying to find someone. Noticing a terrified Yukari, he rushed over to her. Arriving by her side, he could tell that he was no longer covered in the scales or dragon-esque attachments to his body. Coming closer to the young woman, he grabbed her close to him, temporarily forgetting his rage as his natural urge to protect took over.

"Yukari, what happened?" he asked her.

"I...I...cast a spell to prevent this from happening" Yukari said through newly spreading tears and sobs. "I...I...I...wanted...you...you to...be yourself again."

Tsukune clutched the girl tighter to him as she said this. Her tears were warm against his chest, but right now he needed to protect what was still with him. He had already assumed that Ruby had disappeared for some reason, but that was currently unknown to him as he kept a lookout for anything else that might happen.

* * *

Soon enough the even was over and Tsukune found that he and Yukari had not disappeared, but were in the middle of an open field. Confused, Tsukune stood up and tried to piece back his memories. Once he had done that, his mind immediately started to go into a sequence of self depression. Kokoa was dead; she was killed by her own husband. Scowling at that fact, Tsukune fell deeper into his depression when he remembered how he had killed and torn apart said man.

Standing a distance away from Yukari he tried to collect his thoughts. As he did this, a massive wave of guilt washed over him. He had killed so many in the past three years. So many more than he ever should have. Looking down at his hands, he could only see the blood that he had spilled upon them. Cursing loudly, he finally noticed that there was someone other than Yukari and him there.

"Ah, so you made it through as well? That must mean Ezekiel decided that you were worth giving the gift" a man stated as he walked closer to Tsukune.

"And who might you be?" Tsukune asked calmly, hoping desperately that he didn't sound to harsh.

"I, my good friend, am the Gamemaster" the man stated with a bow. "I have come here to make sure that your little friend there was alright after casting that spell."

Tsukune glanced back over at the slightly stirring Yukari and then turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Your aura is familiar. Have we met before?" Tsukune asked, his emotions starting to all level out.

"Why, of course we have" the Gamemaster stated with another bow.

However as he stood up, his eyes became a shade of red that Tsukune had just moments ago beaten the life out of.

"You...you...you're him!" Tsukune cried out in shock. "How the hell is that possible?"

"Oh, it's not hard. I needed to play a game. And the game went off without a hitch. I'm quite happy actually."

As the Gamemaster's eyes returned to normal, Tsukune was starting to bristle with anger. In a split second he had lunged at the man and attempted to attack him. However, he was easily deflected and sent flying backwards.

The Gamemaster was soon towering over him, a smirk on his face.

"I should warn you that you've lost most of your skills right now. It's a sad fact, but a truthful one nonetheless. You'll have to earn them back over the next thirty years" the Gamemaster stated. "However, due to her part in this game, you won't be alone. That witch over there shall share your gift of immortality. That way the two of you can live forever with a past that no longer exists."

The Gamemaster began to laugh maniacally, but was cut off by Tsukune lunging forwards again and toppling him to the ground. His hands were wrapped tightly around the man's neck and his eyes were blazing with a hatred that was far from usual (or normal) for Tsukune.

"I want answers" he demanded. "First, what was that spell that Yukari cast?"

"It is known as the world separater spell. If you spend some time researching you'll be able to find it" the Gamemaster answered quickly, a twisted smile on his face.

"Okay, now second, I want to know what the fuck you've been talking about here. What game have you been playing?"

"Aono, Aono, Aono. You have absolutely no idea what you've stepped into do you. Well, I'll leave you to research that for yourself. After all, it wouldn't be a game if I told you."

Growling, Tsukune tightened his grip, but stopped himself from killing the man when another question popped into his mind.

"Why did Kokoa have to die? Why did anyone have to die?" he asked menacingly.

"They had to die so I could get you into this position. It's all part of my grand game. I cannot wait for you to find out the truth about it all" the Gamemaster said with a laugh as Tsukune tightened his grip and snapped the man's neck.

Satisfied that he was dead, Tsukune ran back over to Yukari and picked her up. She was unconscious still, and shuddering. Holding her close, Tsukune ran from the field, desperate to find somewhere that he could get her safe. And that was how the game started for him. A lone, 20 year old man, and a young woman in his arms, racing across a field towards the nearest civilization.

* * *

Dragon finished speaking with a sigh. Ruby had left soon after correcting him about the sex issue (he was lying...or embellishing for dramatic effect as he had put it) and so there was only Tsukune, Kokoa, Mizore and Kurumu left listening to him.

They had thankfully been silent for the majority fo the story, but now he knew it was time for questions. Looking out a window and then at a nearby clock, Dragon slipped the fake eye back in and then turned his attention directly to the four in front of him.

"Alright, ask any questions you like now" he said.

End Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay, it is finally here, Chapter 28 of All Alone Well Almost. Next chapter will be a filler that clears up some things (hopefully quite a few for the reader) and I will then proceed into the last maybe five or six chapters of the story that finish it off. Now I've still go some surprises in store (after all this is the first in a series), but I hope you'll stick with it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it and rewrote it a few times to get it to this perfect pitch. So please give me some constructive criticism and I will speak to you again in the next chapter. Until then, allons-y,**

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

**A/N: Okay here it is the new chapter for All Alone Well Almost. I hope you enjoy the work I put into this. So, allons-y and I'll speak with you again on the other side, **

Chapter 29

The group remained silent for a while as Dragon leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. The story was long and it was somewhere around two in the morning, but he needed to deal with everything now. There was no more time to be wasted on trivialities.

"Why were the vampires so weak?" Kokoa asked suddenly, bringing everyone out of their thoughts. "In your stories, you seemed to have no trouble blazing through them. Why is that?"

A harsh laugh burst from Dragon as he spoke up. "The book, when a vampire creates a controllable ghoul, they have to sacrifice some of their power. From then on that ghoul responds to anyone with enough power to command it. There were so many ghouls created in that time frame that many vampires were now on the level of a D-Rank youkai. Most were still really high up in the rankings, power wise, but none surpassed the A-Rank after they started this."

Kokoa shut up slightly at that. Tsukune however had finally found the question he needed cleared up.

"So how did you find out all this stuff about the Gamemaster? I mean, you know so much, but you didn't explain how" he stated.

"I didn't specifically for the reason that it would have taken far too long to explain the six years it took to finally find the first bit of information, and then the next five that it took to compile that information. It's not a very interesting story, nor do many people actually want to listen to me regale it" Dragon answered. "However, these locations are also no longer around. Most were destroyed upon my visitation or soon after. All the information I discovered has been lost to time, save for what's up here."

Pointing to his head, Dragon took another breath in before releasing a small sigh. He was tired of explaining and really needed something to drink. Granted he would never tell that to these four gathered around him, but it was nonetheless the truth. However, before he could dismiss them, Mizore spoke up.

"What are our assignments? Who are our partners in this game?" she asked, her face more serious than anyone had ever seen from her before.

"I cannot answer that question. All I can say is that currently the Gamemaster has allowed all of you to stick together. Aside from that I have no idea as to what he will do further down the road" Dragon answered her. "If I understood his reasoning for all of this, then maybe we'd be able to stop him faster."

Standing up after answering, Dragon went to the door to the room and he exited. Now alone, the four that had sat through the entire story were left to think it over.

"Does anyone think that we'll end up like the versions of us from wherever Dragon's from?" Kurumu asked, nervous about the answer.

"I...I really don't know" Tsukune answered. "I'm just as lost and confused about all this information as the rest of you. Also, I'm a bit devastated by everything I heard. I can't believe I would ever become like that, but then there he is, standing right in front of me."

His head immediately went into his hands as he tried to place everything. Seeing how Tsukune was now the one feeling self-conscious, Kokoa leaned close to him, and with a nervous look towards the other two girls in the room, she whispered to him.

Upon hearing her voice, Tsukune perked up somewhat. Muscles relaxing and the sorrow seemingly gone; he was standing up as well. Excusing himself, he left to head back towards his room. As he stepped out into the hall, he saw that Dragon was there waiting for him.

"What do you still want?" Tsukune asked as he attempted to walk through the ruined hall to his room.

"I need to talk with you alone" Dragon said fiercely. "There's still something we need to discuss."

Sighing, Tsukune allowed himself to be led to his room.

* * *

"So what do you need to talk about?" Tsukune asked as he sat down on the couch.

Dragon was pacing as Tsukune waited for an answer. When none quickly came, Tsukune repeated his question.

"Alright, I need to discuss with you some other things I have discovered about the Gamemaster. The first and most important is that there isn't just one. There are seven Gamemasters out there. However, the one we're facing has gone rogue. Something has pushed him past his limits and turned him into a monstrosity of an entity" Dragon began. "The other thing I need to talk with you about is the fact that this Gamemaster is a version of you...or me...or some Tsukune from some alternate world out there. Something happens that grants you or me or, well you get the idea, access to the powers of a Gamemaster, effectively entering him into the seven. All that this means is that there are other versions of us that still have a major role to play in this conflict. I don't know what it means past that, but it does nothing to encourage me about a swift and easy victory."

Tsukune nodded. This he was following and understanding. Yet, the panic in Dragon's voice was far from comforting as he explained this.

"There's something else we need to discuss isn't there?" Tsukune questioned as Dragon resumed his pacing.

"Yes, yes, we have to fight tomorrow. Not a pathetic spar, but a full blown fight. It needs to be a fight where I force your dhampir powers to wake up. I don't know whether they will be the exact same as mine or not, seeing as this is another world, but I need you to have access to them."

Tsukune nodded grimly. He was already starting to become more and more like this future version of himself. Inwardly he was hoping immensely that his powers did not reflect Dragon's in the slightest.

Dragon on the other hand, could tell that it was time for him to leave. Taking a look at the window of the room, he rushed over and opened it. Sliding outside, he gave Tsukune a brief wave before leaping off the building.

As Tsukune was about to go over and check up on the man, Kokoa entered the room. It was clear that she was dead tired, but at the same time she was making her way towards him. Grabbing him, she semi-dragged him towards the bed and forced him down. As soon as she had done that, she collapsed beside him, immediately asleep.

Attempting not to smile, Tsukune found it really difficult as he watched Kokoa's body move with her breathing, soft and safe from the troubles of the world. Deciding that he needed to get some sleep himself, he attempted to stand up. As he tried to get up and move to the couch where he would spend the rest of the night, his arm was grabbed tightly and he was dragged back down.

Kokoa's eyes had opened upon feeling him moving and now she was glaring at him.

"I told you that I would stay with you. So I want you to stay with me" she told him.

Tsukune knew that she had to still be partially asleep. Never would she tell him this when she was completely awake. However, he conceded and allowed himself to once again be pulled down as she snuggled herself into his side. For this night, Tsukune would feel completely at peace. And it would be the last time for years, the very last time.

* * *

Yukari Sendo. That was her name and it hadn't been used that way for years. Ever since she cast that spell she had been trying to make it up to Tsukune...sorry...Dragon. No matter how much he assured her that he wasn't mad at her. No matter how much he told her he would always be there for her, she didn't believe him. She had started this phase of the game and it was a painful experience.

It was especially hard right now. Never before in her life had she needed to do something like this, but now it had come up. She was struggling to calm Moka down. Yukari had just finished telling Moka and her doppelganger about the world that existed before this one and they had both started to crack.

It was a desperate situation and it was also one that she hoped Dragon would soon return to assist with. Much to her pleasure he did. Almost immediately after she thought about the need for his assistance, she saw him enter into the room. Granted he was wincing slightly with every movement, but he was here. She'd worry about whatever injuries he had later.

"Could you please help me calm them down?" she asked desperately.

"Alright" Dragon replied, immediately getting to work.

After ten minutes of struggle, the two had managed to calm the two girls down. Moka was instantly starting to vomit as the true memories rushed back into her mind. She had never believed that she would end up as a killer to the extents of what she had. It disgusted her and made her feel awful. She couldn't believe that she was ever anyone that others would look up to. As these thoughts spread through her mind, she began to cry. It was something that hadn't happened in years, not since she was sent away from her mother.

As the tears continued to fall, she felt herself being embraced. Looking up slightly, Moka saw that it was Dragon...Tsukune...whoever, it was some version of the one man she actually cared for.

"Moka, don't cry. You've been freed from those things for seventeen years. That's not who you are and it doesn't have to have a resurgence" Dragon told her.

"But, I've remembered it all so clearly. How can I not feel this way?" She asked, determined to get an answer.

"You don't have to feel that way. I know that Tsukune will forgive you" Dragon said to her.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Moka demanded.

"What makes me so sure is the fact that I've forgiven you" Dragon told her.

Releasing her, Dragon stood up and walked over to the adult Yukari. Standing beside her, he whispered something, before leaving the room. Once he had left, the adult Yukari turned her attention to the child and Moka.

"Tomorrow you shall be rejoining with your friends" she said sweetly. "So tonight, I suggest that you clean yourselves up and get ready."

Both Moka and the younger Yukari were oddly thrown off by the motherly attitude being presented to them by the older Yukari. However, that was soon changed when her attitude darkened.

"I need you two to be ready to assist Tsukune at all times. Things are going to go to hell soon after him and Dragon fight. We need you two ready to assist in what's needed."

Nodding the two girls watched the adult Yukari as she began to explain what they needed to do. As soon as she finished the two girls rushed to get some sleep right away. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day. Things were going to change and their world was either going to fall apart or stand stronger than ever before.

End Chapter 29

**A/N: So this was the shortest chapter I've written in quite a while (for this story). However, it is filler and necessary. I made some changes to it due to a comment made in a review for last chapter, so I hope it flows well. As I mentioned before this is filler, but it also adds some new information that is very vital to the rest of the series of stories that connect to this. I've mentioned this before, but the story is coming to a close. It may close faster than I expect as the next two chapters could close it off, but you never know. Anyways, any criticism (as long as it's constructive) is appreciated. Thanks for reading and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. I'm already hard at work on Chapter 30, so expect it within the next few days. I will be devoting time to finishing this story before I do anything else. It is almost done, so I hope you've been enjoying it. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**Shameless Plug: Okay, so the next chapter is going to be chapter 30 and that is a huge milestone for me with any story. So let's see if we can make it to 100 reviews for that. ;-P (Don't feel pressured, I don't care either way. I just deserve a chance to make plugs like this once in a while). **

**Nanashi Wanderer **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 30

The morning came far too quickly for Tsukune. Incessant knocking at his door had woken him up and after slipping free of Kokoa's (now light) grasp, he went towards it.

"Hello?" Tsukune asked as he leaned against the door.

"Tsukune, it's me. I have some things you'll need for later today" Ruby's voice came to him.

"Alright, just give me a moment" Tsukune told her as he moved away from the door.

After a taking a bit to change his clothes and clean himself up, Tsukune was outside, standing beside Ruby.

"So, what did you need to give me?" he asked as Ruby remained stoic in her position.

"This" she stated as a package was handed to Tsukune.

Unravelling the cloth surrounding it, Tsukune opened the box to find a collection of leather pieces inside.

"And this is?" he questioned, confused by what had been handed to him.

"It's armour. It should probably help you when you fight Dragon later today" Ruby told him. "I want to make sure that neither of you get killed, so you'll need this. They've been enchanted so that they're sturdier and shouldn't break easily or be broken through easily."

"Thank you Ruby" Tsukune replied with a bow before returning to the confines of his room.

"No, thank you Tsukune, you'll never know how much you mean to me. And I'm terribly sorry" Ruby muttered as she left.

* * *

Kokoa woke up to find Tsukune covered in leather armour. Biting down on her tongue to prevent a laugh from escaping, she immediately got up and went over to him.

"You do know you're putting it on wrong?" she asked him as Tsukune continued to fumble with the pieces of armour.

"I kind of figured that after the leggings wouldn't fit" Tsukune answered as Kokoa helped him to get out of the getup.

"Well then, we should probably try to figure it out" Kokoa suggested with a small smile as Tsukune agreed.

Left alone, the two of them spent the next few hours attempting to figure out how to put the armour together. They only took a break when hunger started to take over. Upon finishing eating they returned to their objective, effectively tuning out the rest of the world.

* * *

Dragon arrived earlier than anyone had expected, however he was not there to start the fight. Walking into the room shared by Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby, he went straight to where the witch was sitting and took a good look over the area.

"What did Mikogami ask you to do?" Dragon's voice was calm, but urgent as he spoke to the witch. "You disappeared as I was speaking, so there was no way that you weren't reporting to him. What did he need to know and why?"

Ruby's eyes were dark as she glared at Dragon. Opening her mouth, no words left as Dragon felt himself thrown back across the room. Colliding with the wall, he could hear the sounds of approaching people and desperately struggled to get up. However, Ruby was still mouthing words and he was pinned to the ground due to that. Cursing his pitiful luck, Dragon could only watch as Ruby approached him.

"You've been playing the game incorrectly" she stated coldly, shocking the struggling man. "You have no idea what to do in this game. Almost all of your information is outdated and no longer applies. Mikogami and I have been playing this game for the entirety of our lives, and now, it is when the game truly begins."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Dragon asked as he was finally able to sit up.

"I've been given access to the realms where the others that play a role in this game exist. I can see exactly what lies ahead and I can tell you that you're doing this the wrong way" Ruby said, her voice growing softer. "So, I've decided to leave the group and go make sure that everything else plays out correctly. If I don't, then there is no hope for you, or him, or any of us."

Dragon was dumbfounded. One moment Ruby was attacking him, but the next she was stating that she was trying to help him. Seeing as his friends had always been different (and special) in their own ways, he had never exactly noticed their mood swings. However, he could see that in her eyes she was begging him to trust her on this. Nodding his head, Dragon sat up perfectly and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I trust you. Now don't go breaking that trust" he told her with a small smile.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Ruby left, just as Mizore and Kurumu burst into the room.

"What was going on?" Kurumu demanded as she noticed Dragon sitting against a dented wall.

"Well, Ruby has another job she needs to do. We'll all have to trust her and see where this leads" Dragon told them as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get prepared for the fight."

Stepping out of the room, the two girls were left to watch him walk off in confusion.

"Even if he is Tsukune, he's confusing as all get up" Mizore mumbled as she looked at the room.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Kurumu replied as she followed behind Mizore.

* * *

"You remember your roles, correct?" Yukari asked her younger self and Moka.

The two girls nodded and a smile spread across the older witch's face.

"Good, now let's get you back to where the others are gathered" she said.

Following behind the older witch, the younger Yukari and Moka lost themselves in a hushed discussion.

"This is so hard to believe" the witch said as she walked. "I mean, I never would've thought that I would be walking behind an adult version of myself. Granted, I do have to say that I grow up to be quite a looker."

Moka just grinned at Yukari. Outwardly she looked confident and fine, but inwardly she was panicking. However, she was going to do her best to remain positive. Finally arriving at the hotel where the others had been staying, the vampiress' nervousness was getting worse.

"Yukari? Moka?" a surprised female voice stated, causing all three of them to search for the speaker.

The younger Yukari's eyes widened when she was the first to find the speaker, seeing Kurumu coming rushing towards them.

"You're back. That's so great" she said as Yukari was pulled into a hug.

Moka stayed off to the side as Kurumu finished greeting the little witch. What happened next was unexpected for the pink haired vampire. The succubus immediately ran over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again Moka. Are you feeling better now?" Kurumu asked as a smile appeared on her face.

Too stunned to respond verbally, Moka just nodded her head. This seemed to satisfy Kurumu as she turned her attention to leading them to the room that had been set out for Tsukune and Dragon's fight.

As they arrived at the room, Moka's eyes immediately caught sight of Tsukune and Kokoa. They were sitting together, talking quietly, but it was quite clear that Tsukune was nervous.

"They've been doing very well together" Kurumu said as Mizore approached them. "The two of them seem to just have chemistry that none of us seemed to have with him."

Moka once again could only nod, however nod she did. When Tsukune and Kokoa shifted their attention to the new arrivals, a gasp of joy was heard and Kokoa was immediately rushing over to her sister. In an instant Moka was enveloped in a massive and crushing hug from her younger sister. Returning it slightly, she was shocked beyond belief at the response given to her.

"Odd, isn't it?" Dragon asked as he stood beside Moka. "However, you need to know that you are still dear to all of them. Forgiveness was almost a given."

Moka then returned Kokoa's hug fully as the sisters had a silent reunion. The first one since they were small children.

"Now then, we need to get started quickly" Dragon stated after giving the two girls a couple moments. "Yukari, I need you to give your younger self a quick rundown on what needs to be done. Ruby's left to complete another job at this time."

The older Yukari nodded and went over to the hyper young witch and led her away for a moment. Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu and Mizore were then directed to go out into the viewing area that had been set up, while Dragon and Tsukune warmed up.

"Got your blades boy?" Dragon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir" Tsukune answered with a mock salute, feeling both glad and unnerved that he would be fighting himself.

Once the two Yukari's were standing at separate positions on the battlefield and had cast a selection of spells, the fight began.

* * *

Silence hovered over the room as the two men faced one another. Tsukune was clearly still nervous about this entire ordeal, but was doing his best to stand strong. Dragon on the other hand was very much ready, willing and able to do all that he was needed to.

As the gathered spectators held their breaths in anticipation, Dragon lunged forward. Faster than anyone expected, his blades crashed into Tsukune's. Sparks flying from the connection of steel on steel, the two men were immediately thrown into a lopsided duel. It was clear who the better fighter was as Tsukune struggled to block each of the strikes sent his way by Dragon. Sweat was already forming on his brow as the two clashed blades and the spectators immediately knew that Tsukune was being pushed far past his limit.

"I thought you'd do better than this" Dragon hissed as he swung the left blade again, crashing it into Tsukune's right blade.

"I can do better than this" Tsukune said, primarily to himself as he attempted to counterattack.

Much to his dismay, Dragon easily batted aside the blade and swung his right one directly towards Tsukune's waist. Connecting with the young man, the blade sent Tsukune flying across the impromptu battle field and crashing into a wall. Hissing in pain, he struggled to get back up, but was only able to barely avoid a strike aimed for his head.

"What the hell?" Tsukune cried out. "What was that for?"

"I already told you" Dragon replied coldly, the warrior he had discussed in his story returning to the forefront. "I have to force your powers out of you or else nothing's going to change."

Tsukune gulped nervously at this declaration and immediately scrambled out of the way, his sides causing him to hiss in pain and collapse to the ground. Taking a look at the injured part of his body, he could see some of his blood seeping through the leather, dying it in the dark crimson of his life force.

"Dammit, how do I stop this" he mumbled as he hoped that Dragon wouldn't take advantage of the moment.

Much to his disappointment, Dragon had no such plans as to leave him a moment to think. A sharp pain split through Tsukune as he was kicked hard across the room by Dragon. Crashing unceremoniously to the ground, Tsukune once again struggled to stand.

"I can't believe I thought this would work" Dragon yelled angrily. "You are not showing any fucking signs of activating your powers. What the hell is wrong here?"

Tsukune noticed the dark look in the older man's eyes as he said this and immediately gulped. If he wasn't able to gain his powers soon, Dragon would kill him. That thought alone was scary, but the fact that a certain red headed vampiress was watching from the sidelines as well was even scarier. What did she currently think of him as he struggled to keep himself together? What was it that she saw him as in this moment?

"Tsukune, use your youki" the aforementioned vampiress' voice called out.

Reacting to it, and finally remembering the full extent of what he could do with his blades, Tsukune took a quick breath and swung his left arm down hard. In the process his blade went along with it and a wave of dark purple energy burst from it, flying directly towards the approaching Dragon and colliding with him.

* * *

Kokoa had known that Tsukune would struggle in the fight. After all that had been told the night before, she knew that Dragon was far superior to Tsukune in his fighting skills, despite the fact that they were the same man. However, when she saw Tsukune's energy slam into the older version, she could tell that he was going to become stronger in the long run.

"Did you see that?" Kurumu's excited voice broke Kokoa out of her thoughts. "He managed to push Dragon back."

Kokoa could only smile smugly as she watched her Tsukune finally stand up and prepare himself for another attack. If he could remember that manipulating his youki would be the most valuable thing for him to do then quite possibly he would be able to force this fight into a draw, or even win it.

To her pleasure, Tsukune seemed to realise this as he sent another two waves of concentrated youki towards Dragon, who only barely managed to avoid them. Kokoa's eyes widened further as she saw that Dragon was now moving cautiously around her boyfriend, essentially testing the waters before he attacked again.

An even larger smile appeared on her face then. She could see what Tsukune's powers were that Dragon was so desperate to unlock. Now, she only hoped Tsukune could see it as well.

* * *

Tsukune had noticed it. After manipulating his youki through the blades he felt something building inside him. He had unlocked the power that Dragon wanted him to. He just needed to use it properly.

Straightening himself out, Tsukune returned to his starting position from a few minutes earlier and faced off against his recovering opponent.

"I'm assuming you're figuring it out?" Dragon questioned as he stood his own ground.

Tsukune only nodded as he brandished his blades again, preparing for the next part of the fight. Noticing this, Dragon smirked darkly as he brandished his own blades.

"Well then, it's time for things to pick up!"

End Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay, to all of those who have patiently waited, here is chapter 30 of All Alone Well Almost. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to not force you to wait as long for chapter 31. So this chapter was important as it hinted at many things, but I will not discuss more than that for now. It is also has not had a beta. So, as usual this is the raw version of the story. Anyways, I'm sorry for how long it took for me to update this, but when the majority of the R+V fandom is either Tsukune x Moka fics or fanfics about a fanfic (you know what I'm referring to), then it's really hard to find motivation. On another note, I can proudly say that this story has surpassed 100 reviews. Thanks to all who have reviewed and been enjoying this story. I appreciate the constructive criticism as well and hope that I can finish this story strong (leading into what comes next). Now, on another note, I was wondering if anyone would like to see a new R+V fic from me (many of the others I have are essentially cancelled unless they gain more interest in all the fandoms I write in). I have ideas bubbling around in my head and was curious if anyone wanted to see a new one? Well, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review if it suits you. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Hollow is not one of those cancelled stories. It is just going through some reworking in the story format. I am not changing any earlier chapters, but I am feeling more confident in writing the chapters in a style more like George R.R. Martin in his Song of Ice and Fire series. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

**Chapter 31**

Tsukune and Dragon stood apart from each other, blades brandished and sweat marking their brows. Their fight had escalated once Tsukune had discovered what he could do with his youki and Dragon was being forced into a more defensive position. Blades clashed once again as the two lunged at each other.

"You're getting better. I'm quite impressed" Dragon stated as he blocked Tsukune's attack.

"Glad you're appreciating it" Tsukune retorted, his voice holding the extent of his current tiredness.

The two separated and Tsukune stumbled slightly as he leapt backwards, his feet nearly getting caught between one another. Dragon snickered as he watched this happen, his eyes taking in the stumbling doppleganger. Tsukune noticed this and scowled. He was fighting his hardest and Dragon was acting as if he was barely doing anything at all.

"You do know that you can do far better than that" Dragon stated, his eyes locking with Tsukune's.

"Yeah, I do know that" Tsukune replied defiantly. "I'm just choosing to take a breather."

"Bravado helps no one. If you're faltering, acknowledge it and then steel your resolve. No one's going to judge you negatively for that" Dragon returned.

Tsukune nodded, realising that the man was trying to help him, despite their life or death situation. Breathing in and out, he took a quick glance over to where the others were watching. Meeting Kokoa's eyes, he could see the encouragement she was trying to send to him, before she looked down, most likely covering the slightest of blushes.

"Focus on me, not them" Dragon's voice boomed, forcing Tsukune to return his attention to the fight.

Swinging one of his swords down just in time, he sent a massive wave of energy into Dragon's chest, forcing him backwards. Balancing himself in a new position, he noticed that his blades looked as if they could join together. Deciding that it was worth a try, Tsukune slammed the two hilts together, feeling a wave of youki flow through him he rolled while avoiding another one of Dragon's attacks. Returning to an upright, yet crouched, position he held the combined blades ready in an archery stance.

"So this works as a bow as well" he mumbled, feeling his youki charging up faster and fiercer than before.

"A new trick, I can't wait to see how this one works" Dragon stated, his own blades in a ready position.

Tsukune knew that this was going to be the start of his last play. Dragon seemed to be growing fiercer by the minute and if he didn't do something quickly, the man would probably access that draconic power that lingered within him. Coming to a decision, Tsukune pulled his right hand across his blades and took aim. Feeling his youki materialize, the young man kept his eyes on his opponent. Finally coming into a satisfactory position, he released his hand, watching momentarily as the youki arrow flew towards Dragon.

Instead of a direct hit as he had hoped for, Dragon crossed his blades in front of his chest and took the shot. Skidding backwards, the older man dispelled the energy when he released his crossed arms and held his blades out to the side. Racing towards Tsukune, the younger man was forced to run out of the way, quickly drawing and releasing his youki. Dragon just dispelled each subsequent shot, charging towards his opponent.

Attempting to come up with an idea, Tsukune racked his brain. Without all the formidable combat knowledge that his opponent had, he was clearly at a great disadvantage and it was starting to show. Everything he had done so far was being laughed off as Dragon delved deeper and deeper into his repertoire of skills. That was when an idea struck him. More so an idea inspired by Mikogami and a comment that had been made when he was first taken to the hidden paradise, one that he had thought was useless at the time.

"A dragon is always weakest to arrows."

While he hadn't heeded this information at the time, Tsukune was realising exactly what it meant. Somehow, Mikogami knew this was coming. Grinning to himself, Tsukune concluded that he needed Dragon to enter his ultimate state. If he could get the man to reach that, there was a chance his newfound abilities would prove effective.

That was when the fight began to reach its most intense moments. The pure energy radiating from the two men was causing all of those viewing the fight to begin to get defensive. Both of the men were becoming unpredictable, their energies far too powerful to bear for anyone below a vampire's level of strength.

For that reason, only Moka and Kokoa were able to keep a close eye on what the two were doing. As Tsukune kept taunting and aggravating his foe, Dragon's energy level kept rising. Soon enough, the older man was beginning to shout.

"Enough of this, our fight needs to end NOW!" he screamed.

Scales began to slide over Dragon's body and wings began to sprout from his back as his temper rose. Tsukune was smirking as this occurred. Tsukune continued to search for a prime position, his bow/blades at the ready and a collection of youki gathering together and thinning. Once his arrow was ready, he settled onto his position.

At the same time, Dragon had finished entering into his alternate state. His wings unfurling immediately, he lifted off of the ground and rushed towards Tsukune. However, Tsukune, who was prepared for this, fired off his shot. Only, it missed, grazing Dragon's wing and causing him no damage.

Tsukune who had been unprepared for that possibility was struck backwards by the bullet-esque form of his opponent and sent through a wall. His body was miraculously stopped by the wards set up by the two different versions of Yukari.

Unprepared for the next blow, Tsukune was once again slammed into the wards. Feeling a couple of breaks in his body, he gritted his teeth in pain. Ripped away from the wards, he was thrown across the room, able to twist his body around to land on his feet. Noticing that Dragon wasn't attacking, Tsukune prepared to attack again.

Pulling his arm back, generating the youki into his bow-like weapon, he fired, earning a direct hit on Dragon's torso. Surprising Tsukune, the attack caused Dragon to topple head over heels into the wall. Readying another attack, he saw that Dragon was getting up more slowly than before.

Letting out a roar alongside a burst of flame, Dragon collapsed to his knees. Anguish was audible within the roar and Tsukune was at a loss as to what he should be doing. Slowly approaching the man, unsure of whether this was a trick or not, Tsukune was startled by the sudden resurgence of his composure.

"You're doing well. The ritual is almost completed" Dragon told Tsukune, startling the young man. "Keep fighting and we'll be out of here soon enough."

Nodding in limited understanding, Tsukune took advantage of this momentary reprieve to find himself a safer spot to plan his next strike. Dragon however, had not moved in the slightest. Unnerved by this, Tsukune had to force his attention to his own actions, making sure that he was doing what he needed to.

Racking his brain for a suitable plan, Tsukune found himself with nothing left. Repeating some of his previous tactics may work, but he wasn't sure that the risk would prove overly beneficial in the long run. Dragon was not in a blind rage so he was a worse conundrum then before. With all the scales and protection his draconic state provided him with, Tsukune was hard pressed to think of what he should do.

"Dammit" he growled, preparing his youki again in his bow/blades.

Dragon both heard and saw Tsukune's frustration. It was nearly radiating off of the young man as he struggled to figure out his next course of action. Understanding how frustrating this sort of thing could be, Dragon was tempted to take it easier on him, but knew that the ritual to swiftly unlock Tsukune's full power would be compromised if he did that. Deciding that pushing him even further was the only choice, Dragon resumed the fight.

* * *

From the sidelines, the girls could only watch in horror as Tsukune struggled to regain the temporary advantage he had before Dragon had resumed his ferocious attack. There was no easy way for Tsukune to make a comeback and unless some sort of miracle managed to occur, he was going to lose this fight.

"Hold faith in him" the adult Yukari stated, speaking for the first time since the battle started. "Tsukune will always be a warrior at heart. They'll both make it through this."

"What makes you say that, he's the nicest and most compassionate person we know" Kurumu stated. "How can he be such a powerful warrior?"

"He can be a warrior because of that compassion. Having the ability to spare someone makes him much more dangerous than those who just kill and kill."

Kokoa nodded in understanding. She had seen her father act similarly at times. It had earned him far more respect than what she had seen gained through other means. Moka seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her brows furrowed in thought. The other girls however were still innocent of warfare and couldn't understand what this meant. Yukari seemed to see this also and looked over to Kokoa, giving her an innocent shrug before returning her attention to the barrier and the fight.

* * *

Tsukune was suffering a headache as he strived to come up with a new plan. Everything was coming back to him relying on his original failed attempt with his youki bow/blades. Glancing over at Dragon who was watching him carefully, Tsukune felt panic build in his chest. Dragon would obviously know that Tsukune would attempt something like that again.

Pushing aside his fear, Tsukune decided it would be for the best if he just attempted something. Repeating the motions of drawing back a bowstring, the satisfactory flare of youki accompanying it, he steadied his aim and fired. The youki arrow skimmed by Dragon's head, drawing his focus back into the fight and earning Tsukune a vicious smirk.

"Well, you're already returning to fighting. Let's continue then" he snarled, rushing at Tsukune.

Gulping nervously, the young man attempted to avoid the attack, but was overwhelmed by the power Dragon used, forcing him into the ground. Punches began to rain down on him as he was forced deeper and deeper into the ground. Blocking them to the best of his ability, Tsukune tried to retaliate, but was being proven over and over that he was unable to do so.

"You're not responding well. Come on, you can do better than this" Dragon hissed as he continued his assault.

Growling, Tsukune once again attempted to push Dragon off of him, but was again unable to outdo the superior combat abilities of his foe. With a single punch to his face, Tsukune saw his world go black and felt his head crack against the dirt and rock. The screams of his friends remained audible to him as he felt consciousness leaving him. Struggling to stay awake, the seventeen year old felt his body drawing on all the youki stored within him. Forcing it to the forefront, he felt it embrace him like a warm blanket. Slowly it crept across his body, healing his injuries and tightening itself around him. When it had finally finished, his eyes burst open.

Feeling renewed from the wave of youki, Tsukune was able to throw Dragon off of him and leap to his feet (something that wasn't possible at the point his head had been smashed into the ground). Standing tall, he held out his bow/blades and prepared another attack. Firing at Dragon, he scored a hit to the man's chest as he struggled to recover from his shock. Firing another two, he managed to force Dragon across the battlefield and into one of the barriers.

Cursing due to the pain, Dragon took a good look at Tsukune and smiled. His plan, despite its many possible failures, managed to work. Staring at his opposite, a man who had not yet lost anything and was far more determined than he, Dragon couldn't help, but smile wider. Tsukune's youki had provided him with armour that looked like it could be on the same level as his scales and its black and red color scheme was a far cry from his silver and blue. Then there was the mask that covered the lower half of his face. It seemed to hide the sounds of his breathing as Dragon's heightened sense could no longer pick them up. Amazed at what he was seeing, he was even more impressed by the change in his foe's weapon. Instead of two true blades attached at the hilts, this weapon was a full longbow, elegantly designed and just as powerful (if not more so) than what Tsukune was previously wielding.

"Hehe, Mikogami clearly knows the differences between us" Dragon muttered as he got into a different combat ready position.

This next strike would be the last one of the fight, no matter who won, he knew that his goal was accomplished and it was time for the fight to end. Lunging towards Tsukune, he saw the young man draw his bow and fire towards him. Dodging the strike effortlessly, Dragon leapt into the limited air space and landed with a heavy thud on Tsukune. Grabbing his neck with one of his clawed hands and holding out the other one, Dragon spoke up.

"Yield!"

Shocked by the sudden declaration, Tsukune could only nod. With that completed, he felt Dragon's hand leave his neck and noticed his friends rushing over to them. Before he could even get himself situated upright, Kokoa landed on him, crushing herself to him in a tight hug. Smiling at that, Tsukune realised that this fight had finished, whatever Dragon had set out to do, he had accomplished it. Returning the vampiress' hug, Tsukune let out a sigh of relief. Now he just needed to figure out exactly what his youki had done to him to give him so much last minute strength.

Laying his head on the ground, Tsukune felt his youki dissipate, and it returned all the pain he had been in before. Cringing, which caught Kokoa's attention and led to her immediately getting off of him, he knew could only tell that this seemed to be similar to Dragon's draconic state. Glancing at all those around him, he could see their tired and exasperated faces and let out a small smile, despite his pain. Yes, he was in immense pain and would probably be unconscious within moments and yes, he had no idea what was going to happen past that, but the fight was done. Now it was time to heal and then find out what to was needed next.

End Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry this took so freaking long. I never meant for that to happen, but it took me forever to figure out a good way to end the fight between Dragon and Tsukune. I finally did and I know this probably isn't my best writing, but I hope you all enjoyed. Now there's only one more chapter and then an epilogue to this story and since I'm on break till the 9****th**** of January, I should finish this story by then (as I've been working on the epilogue since I started this story, so it should be as ready as I want it to be by then). Again, I hope you enjoyed this and I will explain more in the next chapter about things, such as Tsukune's new abilities and what they entail. Until next time, **

**Nanashi**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

**A/N: This is an exposition heavy chapter. If anyone gets lost, please let me know and I will make changes so it's easier to follow. **

**Chapter 32**

Tsukune's deep brown eyes slowly opened as light filtered into the room he had been resting in. Blinking a few times in an attempt to adjust to the newly illuminated room, he felt a soft form snuggle in tighter to his side. Glancing over, a smile spread across his face as he caught sight of Kokoa's sleeping form. Attempting to prop himself up into a sitting position, the young man felt a stab of pain race through him and force him to take a good look at his body. Pulling the collar of his shirt forwards so that he could see underneath, the rows of bandages were not a surprising view.

'I really got myself hurt there' he thought, releasing the collar and settling back into his former position. 'How long have I been out?'

Ruminating in his thoughts, Tsukune didn't realize that Kokoa had started to stir, at least, not until she had awoken fully.

"You should have woken me up" she growled, causing her body to vibrate against Tsukune.

Blushing furiously, Tsukune attempted to stammer out an apology, but was cut off by Kokoa's lips crushing onto his. Leaning back on his arms, Tsukune let the kiss deepen as Kokoa violently attempted to force her petite body closer to Tsukune. Passion and need spread from the two of them as Tsukune pulled the redhead right against his body. Hands began roaming and the two were about to delve into a deeper wave of passion when knocking shattered their ideal little world.

"Kokoa, is Tsukune awake yet?" Moka's voice caught the attention of the room's occupants and they immediately separated, not willing to risk what could happen if they were found out.

"H...he just woke up" the younger vampiress stammered out. "I'm making sure he takes things slow before he heads out."

"Alright, just don't drain him all in one go" Moka replied knowingly, causing both Tsukune and Kokoa to turn beet red.

"I won't" she answered nervously, the blush remaining on her face.

After a few moments though, she turned her attention back to Tsukune with a predatory smile on her face.

"You heard her right?" she questioned. "She told me just not to drain you dry."

Tsukune nodded, struggling to follow the trail of thought. Once his mind had caught up though, he let a small smile spread across his face. They weren't leaving this room anytime soon.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon by the time that Tsukune and Kokoa emerged from the room. Nervously, they made their way to the main room of the apartment they were now residing within (Tsukune being led by Kokoa, who actually knew where to go). Finding seats at the western style table, the two were met with a collection of glances. The smirks on the faces of Dragon and the adult Yukari were the only ones that didn't hold even the slightest hostility in them and were the ones that the duo focused on.

"So glad that you two could join us" Dragon stated.

"Yes, we thought that you'd never show up. At least not until tomorrow" Yukari jibed. "Similarly to Dragon and..."

Dragon's hand covering her mouth cut off any more discussion as his eyes lost their light and shifted to a darker color. Opening his mouth, he let out a sigh before speaking up.

"Tsukune, we need to discuss the power that you hold. As expected it is far different from what I have and is actually very intriguing" the older man said.

"What makes it intriguing?" Kokoa questioned, answering before Tsukune could speak up.

A small smile spread across Dragon's face as both Tsukune and Kokoa gave each other a startled glance.

"Well, that is part of it. Whatever you two did, it began a mental bond between you. However, that's barely scratching the surface of what power you hold. If you had the same number of years of experience that I have with my power, there would've been no contest. I would've been decimated very quickly, especially since I, like most youkai, have very few tactics against those who fight from a distance."

Dragon's was joking, yet the words serious as they entered Tsukune's mind. Contemplating them, the younger man took a few moments to straighten up his thoughts.

"So, most youkai can't face off against those who fight from a distance? Why is that?"

The question elicited the widening of Dragon's smile.

"Well, youkai are a very physical collection of creatures. Many of whom cannot even fathom the dishonour of facing a foe from a distance. Yuki-Onna, like Mizore, are an exception to this rule, as you've seen many times over. Have you never wondered why Kokoa has never had Kou turn into a bow? Or why Kurumu, Moka and Gin have never thrown anything at their opponents? Always deigning to rush in as close as possible and deal as much damage as they can that way."

Tsukune's mind was working on overtime, but once again, Kokoa managed to speak his thoughts before he did.

"Not really, it's just how we were raised, isn't it?" the redhead asked.

"Yes and no, but now is not really the time to be delving too far into that concept. What we need to get back to is Tsukune's special abilities."

A collection of confirmations were heard as Dragon took in a deep breath.

"So, Tsukune, is there anything else you can remember from our fight?" Dragon questioned.

"I remember that my blades were able to fuse together into a bow-like weapon" Tsukune answered.

"Good, good. However, past that, was there anything else that you remember?"

Taking a moment to think it over, a slight twinge in the young man's memories brought forth images of his black gloved hands and the feeling of a mask across the lower half of his face.

"Yeah, when I was about to fall unconscious, my youki gave me a temporary renewal as well as something else. Armour I believe it was" he replied.

"Yes, exactly right. Armour that spread from your toes to right underneath your chin. A mixture of light plates and leather if I were to judge the material, but just as strong as my dragon scales, if not a little less" Dragon began to speak excitedly; the topic finally steering to what he wanted it to. "You my dear other self, have been granted a very rare form of dhampir ability. Being able to turn your youki into an almost impregnable shield, or more accurately, armour about your entire being, you're a near perfect marksman. You have a perfect defense and the wonderful bow that your blades become when in this youki guarded state...it's breathtaking really. As I mentioned before, most youkai races are very physical and that, while also being the ranged fighter's greatest strength, is also your greatest weakness. At least, it would've been if it wasn't for that armour" Dragon's smile was as wide as it could be then, a light dancing in his eyes as he reached his conclusion.

"And this is so vital why?" Kurumu finally spoke up, her mind catching up with the entire conversation.

"My dear, you have to understand that Tsukune is what many would call a legendary hero now. Actually, that's not quite true, at least not yet. He's more of a grand warrior than anything at the moment. However, what I mean is that he has his major weakness covered. Not perfectly mind you, but enough so that it is no longer truly a weakness."

Cluing in to Dragon's extended explanation; the succubus also gained a sense of cheer as her eyes wandered over to Tsukune. Letting a wide smile beam from her face, the target of her cheer couldn't help, but smile a little as well.

"So, I'm going to be a powerful fighter. I can understand some of what makes that great, but how does that help us against the Gamemaster?" Tsukune's great curiosity was evident in his question.

"Normally, that would be a tough question, but after having had the limited pleasure of getting to know you and the differences between us...I have to say it confirms that the Gamemaster won't know what to expect from you. He may be able to watch your progress, but you have a very strong tendency to surprise everyone. I mean, look at who your heart belongs to" Dragon stated calmly. "Aside from that, it puts you on a closer level to him, combat wise. At least once you've had some training with it. You are a man with a lot of potential Tsukune, but you're going to have to work hard to reach it. That's the other major thing we need to discuss here today."

"What's going to happen next, correct?" Moka inquired.

"Yes, from here on out, Yukari and I will be separating from all of you, at least, from most of you. Kurumu and Mizore, you two shall be joining us as when we leave. We need to find the chairman and assist him in reclaiming Youkai Academy from the Gamemaster. Moka and Yukari, you two will be going with Tsukune and Kokoa. As my Yukari had told you a few days ago, you two will need to stand by them as things start to go to hell. Especially now that Ruby's gone."

"And we know that you have many questions about Ruby at this point in time, but please leave them to stew for a while longer. She needs time to accomplish her destiny and I can sadly tell you that there's nothing you can do to spare her from its end" the adult Yukari interceded, a strong tone of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, everything will become clear in time, but only Yukari knows when and how. Even I have not been given that information" Dragon continued. "However, you all need to understand why you must separate. As I mentioned after my tale, the Gamemaster has groupings. Parties if you prefer, that he wants this game to be played in. As we know are an even numbered group, there's a lot that he could do to screw with us. For that reason it is better if we start off in smaller groups, at least until we have accomplished what is needed. Yukari, you and Moka are needed to assist in the protection of Tsukune and Kokoa as they head out on their journey of self discovery. I cannot assure you anything about what you'll find while on that journey, but they need to learn more about themselves, find out what this newly formed bond between them can do and why the Gamemaster wishes to use them. I sadly cannot even give you a place to start looking, but know that there is always someone who will be able to assist. You'll also need to traverse the human world. None of you are strong enough to face the darker side of your own world as things begin to heat up and it is better that you enter amongst humans. It will provide ample distraction for the Gamemaster as he strives to expand the pawns he has available."

"We've seen it happen before, years ago" Yukari once again interceded. "While on the run from him after one of our discoveries, it became a massacre that we wish to never repeat again."

"Then why are you sending us there?" Tsukune asked, confused as to their reasoning.

"Because you have a stronger set of morals than I do" Dragon growled, the seeds of frustration having been sown. "I was willing to kill to continue my mission. You are not. Life is precious to you, while mine has almost become a curse. It's a curse that tends to spread to others."

Shudders ran through Kurumu and Mizore as they heard that. The older Yukari gave a comforting smile as she saw that.

"His curse isn't as bad as he makes it out to be. It's just his natural nature as a half dragon half vampire. Violence is a comfort for him, just as much as sex is for a succubus or incubus. Most of his problems tend to dissolve to that basic level after time."

This was an idea that the two could understand and Dragon was once again allowed to speak.

"You will be forced to think, to use your brain far more than you currently do. That is what you need, especially as an archer. Think of it as a special training, if you must. Yet, that is only the start of why you four are being sent there."

"What other reasons are there?" the little witch asked, her inquisitive nature peaking.

"We cannot tell you dear. There's too much that you wouldn't understand. Things you wouldn't want to accept, things that could tear apart all of your friendships if they were revealed now. However, if we leave you to learn these things as a group, there's a strong possibility that you'll come out stronger than ever" the adult witch answered solemnly.

"When do we leave?" Tsukune finally asked, internalizing everything that had been said. Hoping he would remember all the important parts for later evaluation.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Twenty-four hours from now" Dragon stated. "Everyone needs to be ready to go by then."

With a heavy silence settling over the collected people, time seemed to come to a standstill. Eyes darted between each member of the group. Silent farewells and platitudes were given amongst them as they realised that this may be the last time they see each other as they were. Letting the silence hang for a few moments longer, they relished this moment and knew that the next day would need to be spent both preparing and celebrating their time together.

Knowing this, the two adults shared a look, nodding at the same time. They would make sure that these teenagers had the best day they could possibly have; they needed it before heading out on this perilous journey.

"Take the next few hours to prepare. Meet back here at nine tonight" Dragon demanded.

Gaining confirmations from the gathered teens, he shooed them off. After a short amount of time, he was left alone in the room with Yukari. The witch elegantly moved over to the chair right next to his and plopped down, leaning into his side.

"Dragon, there's still things we could've told them" she whispered. "There's a multitude of things that would make their journey easier, truths that they'll find out eventually."

"Yes" Dragon sighed. "I just wanted to spare them from worrying about the conflict ahead and the harsh fates that await so many of them."

"I know" Yukari mumbled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "We'll let them have tonight, and as much time as we can afford, until Ruby returns at least."

"Mmhmm" Dragon confirmed, leaning into Yukari. "We'll let them have tonight. For tomorrow starts the quest and brings with it everything that should not have to happen, but will."

End Chapter 32

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for being late at getting this done. I'm currently up at 1:34 am on February 20****th**** finalizing my edits and writing out this author's note. I got writer's block for a while back in December and wasn't able to finish this then, but I moved past it in January and started getting right to work. However, I wasn't perfectly satisfied with much of my first draft and so I decided to go back and rewrite it. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I'm satisfied with how it ends and am excited to continue the story. I apologize again for the massive use of exposition, but it was necessary to explain everything here. I hope that I have left you eager to see what comes next and what these characters will face on their journey. The epilogue should follow soon after (within the next day or two at the most) and until then as I move forward into the next part of this story, I hope you enjoyed and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Epilogue

The bump of the truck woke Tsukune Aono from his slumber. His aging rifle resting across his chest as he glanced over at the two other men travelling with him. Their war weary appearance dirtying what would've been fairly handsome faces for a couple of early 20s males. Dim brown eyes met Tsukune's bright rose red ones and a brief slew of questions were silently asked between them.

"You're that merc who's been fighting the ghouls, aren't ya?" one of the two asked. "You're the legendary hero who holds the same level of power and is immune to being converted? Am I right?"

A nervous smile spread across the 35-year-old's face. He hated answering this question, but knew that there was nothing he could do about it this time. Taking in a couple of breaths, he weighed his options for answering before deciding on one.

"Yeah, though I'm not nearly as great as the stories" he answered, playing the humble card and hoping it would at least keep the questions from digging deeper.

"Hehe, humble one aren't ya. That's quite cool" the other male spoke up, joining in on the conversation.

Tsukune felt himself relax slightly at that point. Despite how young these two were, he could tell that they'd resist digging too deeply into his past and the truth behind the stories at this point. He really hated having to lie to people, especially since most of those stories were fairly accurate.

The violent man who decimated hordes of ghouls and other youkai, the man who killed Gyokuro and Issa Shuzen, claiming their heads as prizes, the man who managed to lead two hundred thousand refugees to safety without a single casualty, that man existed and Tsukune was far from proud of it. He never wanted to be pushed that hard or that far, he actually felt like vomiting out of guilt whenever he reflected upon his exploits. They were nothing to be glorified or looked up to. Each and every one had been done as a form of justice or revenge. Realising that he was delving back into dangerous territory for himself, the man decided to strike up conversation with the other two soldiers in the truck.

"Where are you two from?" he asked, determining it was the safest conversation starter.

"We're from Vancouver" the first one answered him. "We lived there all our lives, at least until our family was taken by the vamps."

"So, you're brothers?" Tsukune questioned.

"Nah, we're cousins. Grew up together though, so being labelled as brothers isn't too far fetched" the second one answered, eliciting a smile from Tsukune.

"Well good for you. So what battle are you two returning from?"

"Currently none, we're on our way out to the French front in Paris. Though, we first need to reach the defense post in Hong Kong."

Tsukune nodded in understanding. The only remaining decent airports in the world were the ones found in Hong Kong, Moscow and, surprisingly, South Africa. Everywhere else ran the risk of being shot out of the sky or attacked before the plane could even take off.

"Well then, I wish you luck. Luck so that the two of you may return home wherever that now lies."

Smiles appeared on the other two occupants faces as conversation filled the back of the truck. Tsukune remained involved for a while, up until he saw that they had reached Shanghai. Sliding to the edge of his seat, he opened the back flap of the vehicle and prepared himself to jump out. His two travelling companions thought nothing of it as this had swiftly become standard fare when ghouls became more prone to attacking in the middle of the day. Luckily, the driver would at least slow down somewhat so that the person or persons jumping would not maim themselves before reaching the ground.

Shouldering his rifle, Tsukune took one last look at the inside of the truck before hopping from the edge. Landing gracefully on the cement ground, the male took in his surroundings before heading to find the nearest hotel. He needed desperately to find someplace to say tonight. He really didn't want to be caught out in the crisp winter air again.

Walking towards the busier area, he briefly caught sight of an almost forgotten set of dark brown hair. Twisting around, the male was dumbfounded to find a familiar female form moving through the crowds going in the opposite direction. Deciding that this was more important than finding shelter, Tsukune began to make chase.

Shoving aside any person that got in his way, he tried his hardest to catch up to the woman. Desperate to find out who she was, he continued his rough path. Catching sight of her turning off into a building, he followed suit. Bursting through the door, Tsukune found himself at the top of a stairwell. Unable to see all the way down, he let out a light growl.

This was how he ended up getting into many of the traps that he encountered and he couldn't believe that he was doing it again. Deciding that it was too late to turn back now, he took a few steps down the stairs before stopping. Sliding his hand into his jacket, he pulled out a long dagger and shifted it into a combat position. Even though he was walking into what was clearly a trap, there was no damn way that he was going to go in unprepared for it.

Silently progressing the rest of the way down, the dark haired man found himself at the start of a long hallway. Scowling at the inopportune placement, he allowed some of his youki to flow into his body. He was going to need a boost at this point. Stepping forwards quickly and silently, he made his way to the door at the end of the hall. Opening it a crack, he peered in as best he could. Scanning the room, he found nothing that would be evidently threatening. Acknowledging that this would be as good as he'd get, he pushed the door open further, dagger at the ready.

"Welcome Tsukune, we have much to discuss" the lilting feminine tone caught the man off guard.

"R...Ruby?" he questioned, taking in the nearly forgotten appearance of one of his closest friends.

"Yes" she smiled shyly at him, causing his muscles to relax and his arm to hang limply at his side, dagger dangling from his fingers.

"How...I saw you die" he gasped, tears starting in the corners of his eyes.

"Maybe you did, however I come here to request your assistance. I'm currently caught in a struggle with a being of unimaginable power, and I need your help."

Taking a calming breath, the male rubbed his eyes, clearing away the forming tears. Turning his attention to the young woman before him, his eyes met hers, his reds met her browns, and he spoke.

"Alright, I want to know what exactly you're talking about. It sounds like something that may just be right up my alley."

A smile appeared on Ruby's face as she heard that.

"Well, first I must explain to you the concept of other worlds, or dimensions if you will..."

End All Alone Well Almost

**A/N: And here is the conclusion to All Alone Well Almost. This epilogue hopefully provided a hinting of what Ruby's up to as much as the previous chapter provided an insight into what the other characters will be doing. Also, I just had to introduce another Tsukune into this collection I'm starting. As I see it, I can write an almost infinite number of AU fics as different events in Tsukune's life (much of which I can come up with myself seeing as their is no real backstory for him aside from a few references to him and his cousin and their misadventures) can lead to different outcomes for him in the long run. Anyways, now that this story has officially reached its conclusion, I'm going to take a break from Tsukune x Kokoa fics for a bit to work on a few other things (most notably a Tsukune x Ruby...there needs to be more of that too, and a Mass Effect fic using my version of Commander Shepard as well as an original story for a school project...Suicide Circus, a dark supernatural mystery). So, until I post again, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
